You're My Better Half
by greys.endoftheworld
Summary: Miranda Bailey is angry with her husband, Ben Warren because he left his residency in California to be with her in Seattle as she struggled with OCD. This is the story of what happened after their fight in 10.13 and how they overcame their issues. There is dialogue from seasons 7 and 10. This was requested and I hope everyone likes it.
1. Even If

**Even If**

"Can you turn that up?" Ben asked looking at Miranda out of the corner of his eye. Those were the first words that either of them had spoken during the entire trip. They were on their way to April Kepner's wedding. Kepner was Miranda's former resident from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, a nervous and chatty girl who was marrying an equally nervous and chatty paramedic, Matthew. Honestly, she would have preferred to be sitting at home, but being at home meant that she and Ben would get into it again. And she didn't have the strength to fight, not today. Miranda looked at him and turned the dial of the radio. A smooth voice exited from the car speakers. _I will move heaven and earth, give you my heart, for all that it's worth._ "So, uh, you're not going to talk to me at all?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I talk to you all of the time," Miranda said, lying.

"I'm talking about us… talking about what we're not talking about. What we can't seem to talk about," he said as they went down a long and winding road.

"That's because every time we start, we start arguing and yelling—"

"Then stop yelling," he said cutting her off. They pulled up to a red light and he looked at her smirking.

"I don't!" She said sternly.

"You do," he said pulling away. "You start yelling and mumbling and doing your finger thing and so I stop talking." That comment gave her a small pain in her stomach. Had she even noticed that he'd just stopped trying to get a word? That he wasn't able to get his point across because she always held the conversation hostage? Did she care? Miranda sucked her teeth. "And sucking your teeth." Miranda cut her eyes at him. He laughed to himself and didn't respond.

"Just drive, Ben Warren," she told him, turning the music up some more. _I don't care what we're going through…_ She recognized the singer, R&B singer, Peabo Bryson. And though the song was unfamiliar to her, it was speaking to her. As much as she thought that Ben was wrong, she knew she was wrong as well. Damn it, Peabo, she thought. An argument had been brewing under the surface for weeks now. Miranda thought it was his fault; he thought she was being unforgiving. It had all started when he left Seattle to go to California to become a surgical intern, a thousand miles away. Things at the hospital were becoming stressful, mainly because of all of the energy that she put into helping her mentor to heal after he'd been electrocuted in one of the biggest and dangerous storms that the hospital had ever faced. To top it all off, being without Ben was so difficult; she missed him every night. So, even when he surprised her one Halloween and dropped the bomb that he'd quit his residency to come back home to her and Tuck. On one hand, Miranda appreciated his grand gesture, but on the other hand, she was pissed at him for quitting. She remembered the conversation vividly: "You upended our lives because it was extremely important to you," she'd told him.

He'd shrugged. "It's not working." He told her that he wanted to be with his family, not in California. He felt like he was compromising his life for his work by leaving Seattle, but Miranda felt like he was compromising his dreams for her by leaving California. It unsettled her.

Then Miranda said something that she'd regretted, something that she knew was hurtful even as it was spilling from lips. "I'm j-just… disappointed in you," she told him and turned around before she could see his face fall.

Things hadn't been the same since. Ben had returned to his old job as an Attending Anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan and the combination of the job and him being there and watching her, always watching her, aggravated her system and she developed OCD. Miranda was strong-armed into seeing someone for her OCD. Her occupational therapist, Dr. Alma, made her see that she did have a problem. But it was her mentor, Dr. Richard Webber, who advised her that she had a disease that could be controlled and she just had to accept the fact that she needed help. He reminded her that he knew what she was going through because he, too, had a disease; he was a recovering alcoholic. Richard confiding in her about his inadequacies forced Miranda to begin taking pills to manage her disorder.

Hearing that it was Ben who'd told the hospital board about her OCD had created a bigger chasm between them. There had been minimal conversation, avoidances when possible at home and at the job, dividing their house and sometimes putting Tuck in the middle. Also, there had been no lovemaking. Not once. Of course, they hugged and kissed on the cheek and on the lips quickly, and there were the really good days when they kissed for long periods of time, but no sex at all in any way, shape or form. Needless to say, Miranda was feigning for it. She was becoming unbearable at the hospital because she wasn't getting any. And her husband was a good-looking man and looking at him every day and going to sleep next to his muscular, brown-skinned body every night made her weak. Anytime she decided to give in, anytime she decided to reach for him and allow him to run his gentle hands over her body, she would remember that they were fighting, and that although things were calmer now, a lot calmer, she wasn't supposed to lose. As hard as it was for her to be without him for all those months while he was pursuing his dreams and how hard it was for her to manage her illness, the hardest thing was being well, having him and not being able to talk to him.

' _Til the end, my heart belongs to you,_ Peabo crooned, filling the car with his melodic voice. Miranda felt Ben grab her hand and she blushed, accepting his gesture and turning to look out of the window. "You have arrived at your destination," Mr. Feeny said. It wasn't really Mr. Feeny, but the navigational system Ben had gave the option of having William Daniels' voice give him directions.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Ben asked confused, looking around at the wide, open dusty lot surrounding a large renovated and decorated barn.

"Yes, I am. This is the address on the invitation," Miranda said checking the invitation against the Mr. Feeny-voiced GPS.

"Well, let's go," Ben said and he got out and walked around the car and opened her car door. He held her hand as she stepped out. They were an inch apart. Miranda's heart pounded, she hated fighting with him and it didn't help that he looked so fine, dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt, blue tie and black shoes. His tie was slightly crooked and she wanted to reach out and fix it. But she knew from years of them being together and that if she did that, she would pull him in and they would start kissing, uncontrollably, especially under the romance-induced umbrella of Kepner's wedding. Then she would no longer feel the need to be angry and she wasn't ready to concede. Ben closed the door behind her. "You look amazing, baby," he said putting his hands on her waist. She was wearing a long-sleeved dress with large white, yellow and blue floral prints on it. Her body jumped at his touch. He looked at her with a weird expression.

"Your tie is crooked," she said. She smiled as he fussed with it ands walked in the direction of the barn, admiring the beauty of the wedding decorations.

Ben caught with her. "Tryna leave me?" He asked.

"No. I'm not," she said and she could hear the chill in her voice.

He walked ahead of her. "Can we just try? Today? Please?" He asked, his eyes begging. "It's a wedding; we're supposed to be happy and excited for Kepner."

"I am happy and excited for Kepner."

"Good," he said with a nod. He stared down at her. "So, even if it's just for the next five hours through the ceremony and reception, can you act like you don't blame me for everything?" Miranda opened her mouth to debate him, but she snapped her mouth closed. He looked at her, waiting for her to answer because she always had an answer, always had a response and just had to have the last word.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay," he said taking her hand and leading the way.


	2. Rose Bouquet

**Rose Bouquet**

They followed the stream of wedding guests up the long walkway to the entrance of the barn. Small swirls of dust rose with every step they took. "So… how is surgery going?" Ben asked.

Miranda's face lit up. She started speaking quickly, her hands moving as she detailed her latest ventures in the world of science. And about letting Leah Murphy, one of her newest residents, do a somewhat difficult procedure. She stopped walking a couple of times because she couldn't multitask with that amount of excitement flowing from her. Ben watched his wife, fascinated. This was the most she'd said to him in a while. They hadn't really talked in a long time and finally she was able to tell her what was going on with her outside of them. "…So I spent all day in the lab. It-it'll take a few weeks, but I think I can cure this kid. Medically. You know, once and for all," she finished coming up to the walkway just outside of the barn. "That's a cute sign," Miranda said looking at four wooden flats, staked in the ground that said: "Happily Ever After Starts Here: April & Matthew".

"Yeah, it is nice," Ben said seemingly uninterested.

Miranda wrote in the wedding guestbook, leaving a short and hopeful message to the couple about the strength and will that marriage takes. Ben signed right after her. "What did I say wrong now?" She asked simply.

"What's going on with you, Miranda?" He asked. She ignored him. She'd just spent the walk from the car telling him what was going on in her career. "You're handing surgeries over to residents. You're back in your lab, you know, where you hid when you first got that infection."

Miranda picked up a container of mints that said: "Matthew and April: Mint to Be". Miranda remembered the girl mentioning those mints a year ago on her own wedding day. "Hey… what are you saying?" She said. There were more than a few people around. Miranda also grabbed a box that contained a live butterfly that was supposed to be released when April and Matthew shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"Well," Ben starting putting his hand in his pocket. "I'm—I'm worried you're quitting surgery."

Miranda heard horses whinny in the background. "I see," she said simply. "Okay." She cleared his throat and played with the small box. She could feel the insect moving around. "While we're on the subject of quitting surgery, maybe it's time we talked about, uh, why the hell you up and quit surgery." She spoke coolly. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the other guests.

"Look, I told you," Ben said taking a step towards her, taking a hand out of his pocket. "I want my family. I need to be here." He touched her quickly. "Hell, look at you. Do you think we'd have gotten everything control if I hadn't been here?" He asked.

Birds chirped. "Did it ever occur to you that my symptoms got worse when you showed up, having quit your job?" She looked away.

The wind blew the large plans behind them and he chuckled softly. "Okay. So, uh, that's what we're saying, is it?"

"Things's about to start," she told him and they walked inside for the ceremony.

"Bailey! Warren! Over here." They heard Derek Shepherd, Head of Neurosurgery, call out to them. He was sitting next to Callie Torres, Orthopedic Surgeon and one of Miranda's best friends at the hospital.

Ben put a gentle hand on his wife's waist and steered them in Derek's direction. Derek gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Ben. Callie hugged Ben and Miranda. "So, Kepner's getting married?" He asked them.

"Yep," Ben said at the same time Miranda was saying: "Unless Avery decides to tell her how he feels." She was talking about Plastics Attending, and one of her former residents, Jackson Avery.

Derek, Callie and Ben all looked at her. "Hey, you were all thinking it; I just said what we were all thinking," Miranda said remembering when Jackson and April were dating and then not dating. They were best friends and, in Miranda's opinion, he would be a fool to let her go through with the wedding. Ben shook his head and Derek let out a loud laugh. Ben looked up to see Owen Hunt, Chief of Surgery, walking towards them with his girlfriend, Emma, on the phone right behind him. Owen hugged Miranda and Callie and greeted Ben and Derek. Emma waved to them and sat in a pew, still talking on the phone.

The five of them stood around and talked for a bit with Derek telling Owen what Miranda had said about April and Jackson. They all laughed just as Jackson and his girlfriend, resident, Stephanie Edwards, came up and stood next to them. "Hey, y'all. Jackson, just ruined Kepner's wedding." Stephanie giggled. Owen, Ben, Derek and Callie stared at Miranda. "He just released one of the butterflies." Jackson blushed and the other attendings exhaled and started to reassure him that nothing would be ruined, that everything would be fine. They heard soft music playing and all of the doctors sat down.

Ben put his arm behind Miranda and she turned away from him to watch the wedding processional. First into the barn was Arizona Robbins, Pediatric Surgeon and Callie's wife. Callie looked adoringly at the pink dressed bridesmaid. Next was Cristina Yang, Cardiothoracic Fellow and one of Miranda's former students. She stared at Owen, her ex-husband, who was looking back at her smiling. The last bridesmaid was another student of hers, Meredith Grey. She was a General Surgeon Attending, just like Miranda. She stared at her husband, Derek, both of their eyes beaming. As April entered the barn, everyone stood up and watched as she came down the aisle with her father, her eyes tearing up. Miranda felt a prick in her eyes, too, and quickly dabbed it away. As the congregation sat back down, Miranda noticed that her former resident, Pediatric Surgeon, Alex Karev and his girlfriend, Jo Wilson, second-year resident, were now behind her. She gave Alex a short smile. She remembered when he'd gotten married years ago to a perky, blonde doctor who was no longer in their lives. She wondered if she'd be attending his next one and would it be to the girl who he was hugged up with now.

The preacher started to speak: "There is no greater example of God's power than the love we share between us. April and Matthew are here today to commit that love to each other before God and before all of you. So let's pray." Miranda and everyone in the large barn put their heads down for the prayer as a cell phone rang. Miranda knew exactly whose phone it was because she was sitting right to him. Derek. "Heavenly Father…" Derek glanced at her and then slid out of the pew to take the call. "Watch over April and Matthew as they take the first steps on a journey that will last them the rest of their lives on earth." Miranda looked to the altar at the couple and then to her left at her husband. "Give them the strength to commit their love to one another…" Miranda took a deep breath. She knew that those words were for April and Matthew, but she was feeling the prayer in her heart. When the pastor said: "Unshakable through any storm, unbreakable in the face of any stress," Miranda tried to swallow, but there seemed to be a lump in her throat. Another tear appeared in her eye and she had to turn away from Ben. She could feel him move in his seat, brushing up against her gently. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his face, it was serious and still. They'd never been so close and so far apart at the same time. There had never been so much that she wanted to say, but couldn't.

"…And you, April and Matthew's closest friends and family, are here today to bear witness to their union. Will you promise to love and support their marriage in all the days to come? If so, please respond: 'We will'," the preacher said.

"We will," she responded quietly. Her mind raced: How could she support April in her marriage when her own was rockier than the mountains they'd drove up to get here?

"We will," Ben said. His legs were crossed and he was looking straight ahead.

The preacher continued to speak and Miranda heard someone move behind her. She turned around to see Jackson standing up. When all eyes in the barn landed on him, he quickly took his seat again. Oh, shit, Miranda thought. That's what she got for speaking things into existence.

Miranda heard Ben mutter: "Oh, shit." She looked at him and when their eyes locked, Miranda knew that they would be okay.

The preacher chuckled nervously and all of the guests turned their attention back to April and Matthew. He continued: "…And I'm happy to be here today—"

"I love you, April," a voice said. Miranda turned around and saw Jackson staring at April. "I always have. I—I love everything about you." Miranda, like everyone else, was watching Jackson and watching April's reaction to his confession. "Even the things I don't like, I love. And I want you with me." Miranda turned to look at April. Her mouth was wide open as she stood looking at her friends and family. Miranda thought back to the conversation that she'd had with April while Miranda was drunk. _You take your maiden voyage with a nice boy, a kind boy, a boy who loves you, a boy that you love so much, you wanna superglue yourself to him. You wait. 'Cause believe me, even though you haven't met your Ben, yet. You will meet your Ben_. That's what she'd told the girl. She'd also told the girl that even though she was broken up with Ben at the time, she knew it was a mistake and she loved him, very much. She imagined that April was trying to decide which guy was her "Ben". For a split second, April's eyes landed on Miranda. Miranda nodded slightly and looked to Jackson. "I love you, and I think that you love me, too." The entire barn was silent. Miranda thought she could feel Ben's fingers on the small of her back, she shuddered at his touch. "Do you?" April inhaled sharply. No one spoke for a long time. It was completely still. Miranda found herself holding her breath. Even the birds and horses outside seemed to know that now was not the time for noisemaking. Everyone waited for April's response. She looked away from her ex-boyfriend and faced her fiancé. Miranda looked at a defeated and scared Jackson, who'd sat back down next to his bewildered date. She had tears in her eyes. Ben pulled a handkerchief from inside of his jacket and handed it to the girl. Gestures like that let Miranda know that she'd picked the right guy, even if it'd taken her a while to find him.

"Matthew, I'm sorry," everyone could hear April say. She walked down the altar and ran towards to Jackson. He kissed her. Miranda's mouth dropped open. They held hands and ran out of the barn. All of the attention was on them and Miranda looked at the altar to see that Matthew was walking away. She felt bad for him. April's father stood up and told everyone that since the reception was already paid for, they were free to enjoy it.

No one moved until Meredith said: "People, it's over. Go and eat."

Ben leaned over and whispered in her ear, his breath warm: "Do you want to go to the reception?"

"It's up to you," she answered.

"I don't mind," Ben said. He probably just didn't want to be alone with Miranda. To be honest, she didn't want to be alone with him either. They walked out of the barn with the rest of the guests and walked next door to where the reception was being held.


	3. Anywhere But Here

**Anywhere But Here**

For no wedding to have taken place, the place was jumping. The band played their music loudly and the little kids and teenagers danced and played on the large dance floor. They were having a great time, unaware of the wild occurrence that had just happened. Miranda looked around and didn't see Meredith, Cristina, Arizona or Callie. She also noticed the absence of Derek and Owen. Stephanie, Jo and Alex were gone, too. When she told this to Ben, he shrugged. "Let's just go," he told her. And for the first time in weeks, they agreed on something. She nodded and followed him to the car. "Mind if I put the music on?" He asked for the long drive back to their house in the suburbs. She shook her head and buckled her seatbelt. Miranda thought back to what just happened and she wanted to discuss it with her best friend. Ben. She turned to look at him a little as the song filled the car: _I was meant for you and you were meant for me and I'll make sure that I'll be everything you need_. Miranda was sure that their marriage would be fine, but she didn't know what to say to him that wouldn't make them fight. She didn't know how to keep her composure when they were discussing about their lives and how they were going to fix their problems. _Girl, the way we are is how it's gonna be just as long as your love don't change._ This was really a great song, very soothing and it relaxed her body and she fell asleep for the rest of the trip.

Miranda felt the car come to a complete stop and heard the engine turn off. "Miranda, baby, we're home," Ben said touching her shoulder gently.

Miranda licked her lips and nodded. They got out of the car and went into the house. Ben grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and walked into the house, closing and locking the door behind him. Miranda was glad that Tuck was at his father's house. Tucker was taking their son to a college basketball tournament and would have him all weekend. Ben took off his jacket and put it on the chair that was pushed underneath a desk nearest the door. He sat down on the sofa and put his feet up on the ottoman and carefully looked through the stack. Miranda's mind was going a mile a minute. They needed to talk and she had to initiate the conversation. And even if they argued, they would eventually come to a conclusion. Or she definitely hoped they would.

She took a deep breath and started: "Why would you think that I'm quitting surgery?" She was standing a few feet behind the sofa. Ben couldn't see her face and she couldn't see his.

Ben's head popped up and he put down the mail. He didn't look at her. "I just meant that you spent—we spent so much time trying to get you well and now you are, but you're spending time in your lab, more time than you have in a long time."

"Could it be that I just love what I'm working on? That I'm proud of my lab work? Proud of the lives I could potentially save? Of the work I'm doing!"

"Of course, Miranda. I just voiced my concerns. That's all."

She nodded. She was going in for the spike. "So I can voice my concerns as well, right?" He nodded sarcastically. "I want to voice my concerns about why you quit your residency at UCLA, one of the Top 5 centers in the country." Ben started to speak. "They have an acceptance rate of 4%, Ben! 4%! And you were in that small, tiny percentage." She said raising her voice. Miranda slowed down. "I just don't understand. I mean, I hear what you're saying about Tuck and me and how hard it is, but it's supposed to be."

Miranda saw his shoulders rise and lower. "My life is happening, and I'm elsewhere, Miranda."

"You don't love it?"

"You and Tuck?" He asked turning a little. She still couldn't see his face.

"No, not us. Surgery." His shoulders moved again. "You left town a week after we got married to learn surgery, because you were in love with it."

"Yeah, but I'm in love with you more. I wanted to be here. I wanted to help you and be by your side." Miranda started to speak. "But you said you were disappointed in me." She took a step towards him. "And that hurt because I was only trying to do the right thing."

"You quit."

"But tell me I did it for the wrong reason. That being here with you guys isn't for the best. That holidays and weekends shit just wasn't working!" He told her picking up the stack again and looking through it angrily.

"Yeah, I know," she said getting frustrating. Granted, she did need him when she was fighting her illness, but she was better now and it was time for him to continue with his career. "You started the damn program, finish it!" She yelled. Her anger was boiling over. Why was he acting like everything was so simple? "And maybe you could stop acting like a child—" She walked closer to the sofa, trying to steady her breathing with each step.

"Oh, now I'm a child?" Miranda nodded to herself. "Oh, that's great," he said as he took his legs off of the ottoman. "I'm childish. I caused your OCD." Ben stood up and faced her for the first time since they'd gotten back from the non-wedding. "What-what else you got? Did I cause global warming? Maybe-maybe I killed JFK!" He told her throwing down the mail, some of it landing on the floor. "That would explain a lot, right?"

"You quit surgery!" She yelled. "See this was supposed to be different than my first marriage." Miranda looked him in his eyes. She wanted him to know that she meant every word that she was saying. "I thought you understood what it means to be a surgeon! Until you dropped it!" She looked at her husband, his hands were on his hips and he was glaring at her, looking angry and sexy at the same time and turning her on. And his tie was crooked. And all she wanted to do was fix it. "And now, here I am, once again… married to a man who's waiting to see me at the end of the day, waiting to see what I'm gonna do…" Miranda looked around the home where they laid their head, the home that they'd built their lives around. "…when I'm gonna come home!"

She looked at Ben and saw a fire in his eyes that she'd never seen before. He was fed up. He'd had enough. He was tired and his body language showed that. "You think I was happy to walk away from a surgical residency? You think you were what? A—a convenient excuse to dump it?" Ben walked around the sofa, gesturing wildly. He stood directly in front of Miranda and he was close enough for her to smell his cologne.

"Well, yes—" She said trying to get back into the conversation.

"No, I was a damn star!" He yelled at his wife, making her listen for the first time. "I had found what I'd been looking for for decades and I walked away from it, yes, because I wanted to be here with you!" He gestured to her with both hands, sending an invisible shock to her body. "And it was the hardest choice I ever had to make."

"You didn't want to leave surgery?" She asked him, squinting up at him.

"No! I did not want to leave surgery!" He shouted gritting his teeth. He stared at her, challenging her. Miranda was quiet, she had no response. Her heart was pounding as he spoke, admitting things that he'd never said to her before. Maybe because he'd been keeping it inside. Or maybe, and this was probably the reason, she never gave him a chance to. Ben looked sad and brushed past her and went up the stairs.

Miranda sat on the sofa. She could hear Ben moving about upstairs. She was shocked; Ben seldom yelled, hardly ever raised his voice and never to Miranda. But he'd just done it—with great style, leaving her stunned. Completely stunned. Her phone rang on the desk and she got up to get it. It was her dad. Miranda was not in the mood to talk to him right. She'd call him back later. Miranda picked up her phone and went upstairs. She went into the master bedroom and saw the light underneath the bathroom door and knew that Ben was in there. Miranda took off her dress and went to her dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. As she was getting into bed, Ben came out. She waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she did: "Hey."

"Hey," he responded. One thing Ben wasn't was rude, if she spoke to him, he'd respond.

"Going to bed?" She asked. He nodded. If he moved behind her, they would definitely make love tonight because Miranda was still turned on by his yelling. And that meant that they would be able to get past this marital division, but if he just leaned over and kissed her, telling her that he loved her, then… she didn't know what and she didn't even want to think about it. Miranda closed her eyes and heard the lights click off.

Ben climbed into bed next to her. Miranda could feel her heart beating inside of her t-shirt and she could feel him moving closer. She smiled. He kissed the side of her neck. Her body throbbed. They would be— "I love you, Miranda. Goodnight." The bed moved and Miranda found herself on her side of the bed: alone. She didn't know how he could rest so soundly when they were fighting because she was feeling wretched. Miranda almost wanted to poke him and duke it out some more, just because she knew it would annoy him. And somehow she figured that fighting with Ben was better than not fighting; at least they'd be talking to each other and not ignoring one another. Miranda yawned; it had been a long day. She kept her breaths smooth and fell asleep to one of her favorite sounds in the whole world, Ben's snoring.


	4. Written All Over Your Face

**Written All Over Your Face**

It was Sunday. Miranda woke up to find that Ben was no longer beside her. She said a prayer and climbed out their king-sized bed. She threw on her robe and wandered around the house and concluded that he wasn't there, even though his car was in their driveway. There was no note or a message from him on her phone, just the one missed call from her father. She'd call him sometime today. She went back upstairs and decided to go for a walk. She got dressed, picked up her headphones and left the house. On her walk, Miranda tried to clear her mind. But all she kept thinking about was how Ben had yelled at her and how shocked she still was about it. And while it had shocked her, it had also completely turned her on. She thought back to Ben, approaching her, arms flailing and anger seeping from his biceps. Miranda smiled as she walked past Tuck's school. She took a deep breath and stretched her muscles. Seeing Ben angry was a rare occurrence, but every time he did, Miranda felt herself wanting to jump into his arms and make him forget why he was upset in the first place. She stopped at a corner and wiped the sweat off of her brow, pushing it back into her hair. Miranda took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips and took a sip of her water. She turned around and retraced her steps back to her house. Ben's car was still there. In the house, she headed straight for the refrigerator and pulled out a Gatorade. She went upstairs to change, twisting the cap off of her drink, gulping half of the bottle. She put it on the dresser, along with her phone, and peeled off her sweaty clothes making a pile on the floor. Completely naked, she walked towards the bathroom. The door was slightly open. Miranda pushed it open and came face to face with an equally naked Ben. She yelped and her face grew hot. She reached for the nearest towel, embarrassed. And then she felt embarrassed because she was embarrassed. He was her husband, but thinking about what was happening between them and how he'd reacted last night, he felt like a stranger to her. "Ben! What the hell?!"

"Hello, baby," he said with a smirk staring at her practically naked body. She looked at his as well and she had to force her jaw not to drop and her hand not to reach out and touch. Well, at least he was still physically attracted to her.

She waved him off. "You scared the crap out of me. I th-thought you were gone," she said struggling to get the words out.

"Nope. Why would you think that?" She shrugged. "My car's still here. And I didn't leave you a message, so you should have known that I was somewhere in the house."

"Yeah," she said softly.

"I was in the basement working out."

"Oh! Right, of course." She nodded. "Didn't check down there."

"That's because you find it creepy," he answered with a laugh.

"That's because it is."

"Mmmhmm. So, uh, where were you?" She started to answer. "See I didn't get a message from you and your car was also here, so I assumed you were in the house, but you weren't. And I know because checked every room of this house."

Miranda almost smiled. She bit her lip instead. "You did?"

He nodded. "So?"

"I went for a walk."

"And how was it?" Ben asked kissing her cheek and moving past her to the bedroom, still naked. She followed him staring at his butt, biting the corner of her bottom lip. She watched as he got dressed.

Miranda couldn't wait to take a shower, her body was going crazy. "It was good." He nodded. "But I'm feeling all sweaty and disgusting so I'm going to take a shower." Ben nodded again as Miranda hopped into the shower, cooling her body down.

Coming out of the shower, Miranda noticed that was a note from Ben on the bed: _This is a note. And this note means that I'm heading out for a little._ _I'll be_ _I'm going to get us some breakfast or lunch. I'll be back. Love, Ben._ Miranda read the note three times, trying to figure out how he might have finished the crossed out sentence. And trying to get more out of the letter than what was written. She put it down and got dressed. Lying in her bed, she decided to read a little bit of the novel that was collecting dust on her nightstand. Her phone rang and, thinking it was Ben, she scurried out of bed to get it. It was her father again. She groaned and debated whether or not she should answer. Honestly, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone but Ben. She answered the call anyway. She was the only child of her parents after all. "Hello?"

"Mandy!" Her father, William Bailey, bellowed. He chuckled at the sound of his own voice. Miranda smiled for what felt like the first time since the wedding. "Can't return a phone call?"

"I was just about to call you actually." Her father made a noise that conveyed that he didn't believe her. "I was. I just returned home."

Her father made the same noise again. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," she responded.

"Lie to everyone but yourself, Miranda," he said calling her out on her lie. "So, talk to me."

"Seriously, daddy. Everything is… good. Tuck is good. He's at Tucker's for the weekend. I'm good. And Ben is—"

"Good?" He offered.

She shook her head. "Yeah. Um, yeah… he's good."

"Okay. Just know—"

"Daddy, I know, okay?" She said firmly.

"Know what?" He asked testing her.

"That even though mom gave birth to me, you and I have a connection that she and I don't have. I've heard and experienced it all before, father. Thank you."

"That's right." He said satisfactorily. "So, if you know that you should know that I know something is wrong and you just need to tell me. Keeping it away from me doesn't do either one of us any good." Miranda felt her eyes swelling. This wasn't the first time that they'd had this conversation. Her father seemed to interfere at the most inopportune times, but whenever he called she always needed his advice, always needed his help.

Since she was a child, he'd been telling her that he could feel her pain, sense when she needed some guidance or just somebody to talk to. As a teen, she thought it was him trying to get her to open up. But time and time again, their connection had been proven to her. "Okay," she said sighing. She heard him excuse himself from his mother's presence. Her parents already knew about her OCD, they'd even wanted to come to Seattle, but she'd declined. Miranda filled her father in on the details surrounding it, even gently hitting the fact that she and Ben weren't having sex. He listened carefully as she spoke, her voice shaking at times. "And so he's gone—"

"He left you!" Her father said into her ear.

"No, no, no. No, daddy, he went out to get us some breakfast or lunch or something."

"Oh!"

"Yeah and I'm upstairs and we're not really talking. Well, not talking more than we were already not talking."

William chuckled. "So, Mandy, what are you going to do about it?" He asked simply.

"I don't know," she told him with a laugh. Miranda reached behind her and fluffed the pillows

"You know you're wrong, don't you?" He asked.

"I am not!" She countered, picking her book up and flipping through the pages, absentmindedly. "I am not wrong. I don't think either of us is."

"See, honey, that's where you're wrong." Miranda swallowed. "Yeah, Ellie, she's okay. And I want to leave in like an hour, so go and get dressed," William said talking to Miranda's mother, Elena.

"Tell mom I said 'hi,' please."

"Maybe later. Back to the subject. What was I saying?" He thought for a second. "Oh yeah, you're wrong."

"Stop saying that!"

"Mandy, I've known you all your life and one thing that you never, ever want to do is admit when you're wrong." She started to interject. "But, I've been married longer than you've been on this earth. And I have been wrong a lot of times, ask your mother. But—and your mother will deny this, but I have been in the right a few times, too." They both laughed. "So trust me when I say you're in the wrong on this situation." Miranda rolled her eyes. "Roll your eyes again and I just might smack them out of your head, Miranda Bailey." She didn't speak. "That's what I thought."

Miranda smiled. "Butidontthinkimwrong. Hestheonewhoquit," she said quickly.

"You don't get it."

"Clearly not."

"Here's the thing about marriage, you have to learn to compromise—"

"I know that," Miranda responded.

"Just listen, Miranda," her father said strictly. "If you don't learn to compromise, if you try to work it out so that you're right AND he's right, then you'll both lose." Miranda inhaled deeply. "You chastised him for trying to help, for being there for you. The very thing he promised you on your wedding day, the same thing that he promised me when the two of us first met. That he would be there." She nodded, a tear slipping down her face. "Then!—then you didn't tell him that you didn't love him, you didn't say that he was flat-out wrong, you said that you were _disappointed_ in him." Miranda felt her heart vibrate at the word. Had she said that to Ben? "And no man, no husband, not even Ben, who is really a great guy, baby, ever wants to hear that they disappointed their woman, their wife." Damn it, he was right. He was so right. They were quiet. "But I'll tell you one thing."

"What's that?" Miranda asked wistfully.

"I'm glad to hear that he finally went off on you," William said laughing his loud laugh. "It was probably well-deserved."

Miranda fought the urge to join in and instead she smiled and said: "Yeah, he did. I was so stunned." Her father laughed some more. "But, daddy, I am sorry," she admitted. She told William that she knew that, but she could never form the words to say how she felt. And how she hadn't meant it, that she was glad that he was back.

Miranda could practically hear her father nod. "Okay, Mandy. If you really mean that then tell him this…"

She listened intently, silently repeating the words her father was saying to her. "Okay. I got it."


	5. Time is Running Out

**Time is Running Out**

"Miranda! I got us some food," Ben called to her. Miranda grabbed her phone and left their bedroom. She walked slowly to the kitchen, every step meant that she'd soon be apologizing to the man she loved. She didn't know when the perfect time was, but her father had said that she'd know it when she saw it. So, she would be patient. Miranda stood in the threshold and watched him move about the kitchen. "Come on, I got your favorite," he said holding up a container of Chinese food.

"Chinese food isn't my favorite," Miranda said. She regretted it as soon as she finished speaking. But in true Ben fashion, he just shook his head and didn't respond. "I mean, thank you. I love Chinese food." Ben looked at her and raised an eyebrow. They sat at their table and ate, talking minimally. When they were finished, Miranda offered to clean the kitchen.

"Cool, thank you," he said kissing her on the forehead and leaving the kitchen. Miranda took her time and thought about what she was going to say to her husband, rehearsing the words her father told her to say.

Getting to the top of the stairs, Miranda paused. She looked down the hall and saw light coming from underneath the closed door of their guest bedroom. She hesitated, taking a deep breath, almost turning around and walking away. But she couldn't. It was now or never. If she wanted her marriage to get back on track, she had to do it. Miranda walked to the room and knocked on the door. "You can come in, Miranda," Ben told her. For some reason his voice shocked her. She felt as if she hadn't heard it in ages. Miranda stood just inside of the door. He was sitting at the desktop computer. His shoes were off and he'd taken off his shirt in the warm room. He looked so good it was distracting. He didn't look up. "What's up, baby?"

Miranda's heart fluttered. She sat down on the queen-sized bed that was in the room. She looked around and took a deep breath, trying to gather some courage. "Can you come over here for a second?"

Ben clicked the keyboard a few more times, nodded and came and sat next to her, leaving the space between them. "What's up?" He asked again.

"I have to tell you something." He nodded again. "And I need you to just listen and not interrupt or else I'll lose my nerve."

"Okay," he said.

"But before I do, can you put your shirt on?" She blushed a little.

Ben smiled and licked his lips. "Okay," he repeated. He slipped back into his t-shirt and sat back down, putting a knee up on the bed. "I'm listening."

"Good," she said patting his knee awkwardly. "Ben, I, uh, said a lot of things that I didn't mean," she said speaking slowly. "And I may have…," her voice trailed off as she swallowed. "I may have hurt you and, by doing so, I hurt myself." Miranda wanted to hold Ben's hand, to touch him, but she didn't want the words to leave her head. So, she fidgeted with her hands. "You being here with me, helped me to get better. I—I have no doubt about that. I'm great now and I could not have done it without you." Ben smiled at her and her cheeks grew hot. "I was resistant to you coming back because I wanted to see you succeed and follow your dreams. And I was foolish and couldn't see how much you sacrificed for us. If your dreams are here with me and Tuck and us being a family, I'm okay with that." Ben shifted his body. He reached out and pushed some hair from her face. "Wait, I'm not finished."

He pulled his hand back and gave her a small smile. "Still listening."

"So what I'm saying is that I'm… oh boy, I'm sorry, Ben. I'm sorry. I was inconsiderate and—you don't… I'm not disappointed in you." A tear fell from her eye and several more followed. "I should not have said that." Ben licked his lips. "I don't even know why I said that, but I'm sorry. You've never disappointed me and suspect that you never will." Ben nodded. "You are amazing and caring and the sweetest man on this planet." It was his turn to blush. "So, can we please, please, put this behind us? I hate you not talking to me and I hate not talking to you; you're my best friend. I love you so much and you make—" Miranda felt his lips crash into hers, his beard gently scratching her chin. She threw her arms around his shoulders. Ben pulled her into his chest, caressing her everywhere. Her body welcomed his touch and every part of her was going crazy. She could explode from this kiss alone. Ben's tongue entered her mouth for the first time. It moved inside of her mouth like it was embarking on new territory, eager and wild. Miranda ran a hand along the back of Ben's head. She heard her phone going off in the otherwise silent house. Ben took his lips off of hers and kissed her neck, gently biting on it. Her phone stopped ringing and immediately started again. "That could be the hospital or about Tuck," she told him slowly. Ben looked at her hungrily. Miranda licked her lips seductively and put a hand on his cheek. "I will be right back." He nodded. "Don't go anywhere."

As she moved away, his hand brushed against her body. "We'll be waiting," Ben said. Miranda gave him a look that expressed her confusion. Ben looked down to the front of his pants.

"Oh, nasty!" She said laughing. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Miranda plastered herself against the wall. The combination of the warm temperature in the room and being intertwined with Ben had made her hot and her body was pounding. She went downstairs and checked her phone. It was the hospital. She answered it. "Hello?"

After she hung up the phone, Miranda jotted back up the stairs and into the guest room. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey, yourself," Ben echoed getting off of the bed and walking towards her slowly.

Miranda ran her tongue over her teeth. "Th-that was the hospital," she told Ben as he put his hands on her waist.

He hands roamed to her butt. "Mmhmm."

"Both Grey and Webber are in surgery, so they really need me. A grade five blunt trauma to the kidney." Ben winced. "Yeah, a guy crashed into a pole, not only shattering his kidney and his renal artery, but ruining…" Her voice trailed off and she smiled sheepishly.

"Ruining what?" He asked raising his eyebrow and grinning at her.

"Nothing. But I gotta go. To the hospital," she added quickly.

"How about I come with you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yes. Please join me," she said sincerely.

They changed their clothes and left for the hospital.

Miranda headed for her locker and quickly changed into her scrubs. Ben met her at the door and they hurried to OR 3 where the patient was getting prepped. "Bokhee," Miranda said with a smile beneath her mask.

"Hello, Dr. Bailey," the scrub nurse, Jessica Bokhee, answered. Bokhee was a good friend of Miranda's inside of the hospital. "How was the wedding?"

Miranda made a sound. "Stop. I know you know _exactly_ what happened." Bokhee smiled. "We'll gossip later." Miranda took a deep breath. She looked at her husband. He winked at her.

Miranda focused. Surgery was her passion; it was what she worked so hard for, her career and her livelihood. "Scalpel." She made precise cuts every decision she made was based on instinct and science.

"Great job, Dr. Bailey," Bokhee said as she walked out of the room.

"Thanks, Bokhee," Miranda said. She yawned. It was a long surgery and there were a few close calls, the patient had to be revived twice, but he finally okay. Well, as okay as he could be with the damage to his body. She went to the scrub room and scrubbed out. As she washed her hands, the automatic doors opened up and Ben came inside.

"That was amazing," he said.

"Thank you," Miranda said quietly, her voice almost drowned out by the water. She felt bad that she got to pursue her goals and hone her craft and Ben was stuck in the cycle that he'd been trying to break out of. Miranda turned off the water and looked at him.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She dried her hands and they walked to the locker room to get dressed. Miranda and Ben sat in their car in the parking lot. Ben was behind the wheel and he hadn't started the car yet. Miranda closed her eyes and asked him what the problem was. "There's no problem," he said. "Just looking at you."

"Well, stop it. You're freaking me out," she said hitting him gently.

"I'm just thinking about everything you said to me earlier." Miranda kept her eyes closed and inhaled. "I appreciate that you love me that way. I'm sorry—"

"Ben, I'm the only one of us who should be apologizing. I was wrong."

"Yeah, you were, but I'm sorry, too. I did just quit and I didn't ask you about it or discuss it with you and that was one of the first things you said before we got engaged." Miranda cocked her head and looked at him, slightly confused. "You said and I'm paraphrasing, while we're sharing our lives that we need to talk to each other and make decisions with each other." Miranda blushed under the glare of the moon. "And you said some other stuff, but, honestly, I missed a lot of it because I was just hoping that you were agreeing to marry me." They laughed.

"Of course, I was agreeing to marry you," she said turning to him.

"Well, I wasn't sure. You were moving and talking so quickly," he responded.

"Just drive, Ben Warren," she said tapping the wheel. He grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. She shuddered. He started the car and drove in the direction of their house.

Miranda undressed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and got into bed beside her husband. Her moved closer to her and started to kiss her neck. "So, can we finish what we started earlier?" He asked kissing her between words.

Miranda closed her eyes again. "You mean before I spent all those hours in surgery saving a life?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah… before that." She gave him a look. "Is that your way of saying that you're tired?" She twisted her lips and ignored him. He kept kissing her. And even though her body wanted him, really want him, like if he didn't just let her go to sleep, she'd definitely climb on top of him and have her way. "Okay, okay, I'm taking the hint," he said put his lips to her one more time. "At least kiss me back, Miranda." His lips made contact with hers and she accepted, his tongue piercing her mouth, alarming all of her senses. Her hand traveled to his bare chest, softly running her fingers on it. They pulled away. "I've missed that," he said staring at her in the darkness.

"I've missed it, too," she told him. "Goodnight, Ben Warren." Miranda turned over and Ben moved behind her, pulling her into him, her back pressed against his firm chest.

"Mmm, goodnight, Miranda Bailey," he said in her ear, making her smile as she fell asleep.


	6. Why I Love You So Much

**Why I Love You So Much**

Miranda was the first one up. She said a prayer thanking God that everything was good and started to get out of bed. "Where're you going?" Ben asked, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed her hand.

"Just about to get ready for the day," she answered slowly. He shook his head. "I'm not?" He shook his head again, staring at her. Miranda leaned towards him.

"No, see… last night, we were too tired to make love. But there is plenty of time today." He kissed her neck and listened to her moan softly.

"But—but we have to, mmm, go to work. We are doctors after all."

He nodded in the nape of her neck. "But we don't have to go _right now_."

"Seriously, Ben Warren. You want a quickie before work?"

"Who said anything about it being quick?"

A noise escaped her mouth and she smiled while shaking her head. "Well, can I, at least, go and brush my teeth?" She said pushing hairs back into her ponytail.

"Oh, yeah, I'll come with you," he said and they went to the bathroom. "Good morning, baby," he said kissing her lips quickly after they finished brushing in their newly-installed his and hers sinks.

Miranda put her lips on her husband's chest as his hands wandered to the bottom of her shorts which stopped in the middle of her thighs. He pulled both sides up and grabbed her butt. "Oh... my God!" She said out loud. He caressed her butt and they made their way over to the bed. He kissed her deeply as they fell onto the bed. He helped her pull off her shirt and took his time kissing her breasts, making her squeal. Ben paid special attention to her nipples, circling them with his tongue. The pleasure was excruciating. She wanted him, needed him and she couldn't hold it any longer. "Ben… please… just—"

"Hush, woman!" He growled in her ear, making the hairs on her body stand up. "Let me do what I want to do." Miranda nodded. Ben kissed her lips, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. He kissed her bottom lip, turning her on and making her heart jump. Her hips moved slowly, grinding on him. He steadied them, shaking his head. She ran a hand along his spine that made him shiver. She knew that touching his back aroused him, made him harder than he already was. She did it again. "You're not playing fair," he said in a whispered voice, looking down at her.

"Who said anything about it being fair?" She responded quietly, looking into his eyes.

Ben pushed down her shorts and did the same to his own. He lifted himself up and stared at her body. "Damn, baby," he said and she blushed. "No, don't blush. I am so lucky that you love me. And every time we make love I'm reminded of how gorgeous you are." He leaned down to kiss her, his body pressing against hers. "I love you with no clothes on. You should be like this all of the time." She smiled and held him, his body firm in her arms. He readjusted himself and slid into her, making her body clench and then relax. Miranda and Ben found a slow rhythm, rocking together. He moved his hand along her head, smoothing back the unruly hairs. He kissed her again. "How's that feel?"

"So good," she said with staggered breaths. "Really good." She rubbed his head, it felt so good to be this close to him again. She was grateful.

"Lemme see if I can turn that 'good' into a 'good as hell'," he said with a seductive grin. He moved down a little and thrust into her a little harder, going a little deeper, letting her feel every raw inch of him.

"Shit!" Miranda called out, her toes curling. He was making her feel so good. Miranda locked eyes with her husband and pulled him in for another wet kiss.

"Fuuuckk!" Ben groaned.

He pulled out completely and inserted himself again, she cried out into his ear: "Ooohhh! My God! My God! Damn!" Ben moved faster and with every kiss, lifting Miranda's leg up a little. He sped up and she moved her hips as their bodies moved together. Ben kissed her chest, pushing her over the top and she screamed as she climaxed, hard, calling out his name.

"MMmhmmm," he said orgasming right after her. He stayed inside of her as they turned on their sides to face each other.

"Good morning to you, too," Miranda said with smile. The couple laughed and then they were quiet. "I want to stay in bed with you all day long," she told him, touching his face and stroking his beard. He needed a shave.

"Let's call out." She glared at him. "Just this once. I promise."

Miranda thought about it. "How about we just go in later? Like late, later. I think Grey is on-call. I can take her shift." He nodded. They made their respective phone calls and got back into bed. "I love you, Ben Warren," she said suddenly as they were wrapped up in each other.

"I know," he said lazily, trickling his fingers along her arm. She started to speak again. "I know that, too." She nodded. "We're over it. We're past it." He kissed her, running his tongue along her collarbone.

"Yeah, but just one thing," she said.

"What's that?"

"You yelled at me." She poked her lips out, pretending to pout.

He laughed. "Yeah, I did. You pissed me off," he said adding bass in his voice.

"So is that your thing now? Yelling?" She ran a hand down his chest and to his stomach.

"No, you know that I'm not a yeller," he said while kissing the tops of her breasts. "I let you do all of the yelling and the screaming." Ben raised an eyebrow and smirked at his wife. She playfully hit his chest. "Why? Did it turn you on?"

She felt a slight twinge in her stomach when he said that. "It did," she admitted.

"Mmm, and just how much did it turn you on?" He asked, allowing his hands to roam below her waist, her body jumping at his touch. Miranda began to tell him how much his yelling had shocked her and aroused her as they made love again. And again. And again.

Falling onto the bed after their last session, Miranda turned to her husband. "So, you've forgiven me?"

"Yes, yes, I have," he said putting a hand on her butt.

She pushed it away. "No, seriously."

"I am. Of course I have," he answered putting his back. "Honestly. You're my wife, I love you. The last few months have been tough, the last few weeks have been hard, but we're a better and stronger unit because of it, Miranda." Miranda felt tears pierce her eyes. She was so blessed to have found this man, who understood her, was in love with her and who called her out on her crap. A tear rolled down her face onto their burgundy, cream and dark brown bedspread, the first one they'd picked out together. He wiped her face. "If you don't stop crying, you're gonna make me cry, too."

Miranda laughed and leaned over and kissed the man in bed with her. "Say you love me."

"I love you. Baby, you know I love you," he responded grabbing her hand underneath the covers, touching her wedding ring. "Do you love me?"

A smile broke across her face. "Yes. I love you and I will always love you."

"Good. That's all we need to know," he said and they fell asleep.


	7. Knocks Me Off My Feet

**Knocks Me Off My Feet**

Miranda headed into the hospital feeling chipper and refreshed. "Good evening," she greeted a group of residents. They stared at her in disbelief. She looked at them, shocked by their silence. "I said 'good evening'." They greeted her, giving her slow smiles. She walked away with a bounce in her step, going to the Nurse's Station to see if she had any messages from Grey about the night. There were none. Miranda cruised the Emergency Room making sure that the residents were all on task, working and not making costly mistakes. Miranda was watching an intern suture, instructing the young doctor, on her technique, when she was paged for a consult by Cristina Yang for a young woman with no heart. "What?" Miranda asked Cristina.

Cristina nodded. "She has no heart. We're hoping and praying because that's our best and only option." Miranda nodded. "So in addition to having no heart, she's also septic and hypotensive. And—"

"There's more?" Miranda asked.

It was Cristina's turn to nod. "Her pressure's too low for anesthesia. She won't survive."

"Then, we, uh, won't put her under general," Miranda offered. Cristina agreed and they marched into Kelsey's room.

"Hi, Kelsey. I'm Dr. Bailey," Miranda said extending her hand to the pale, blonde-haired girl lying in the bed, her boyfriend beside her. "I'm going to repair your bowel laparoscopically," Miranda explained. "Part of your bowel has died, which is a side effect of your poor circulation due to your condition."

Kelsey nodded. She looked at her boyfriend who'd grabbed her hand. "Okay. Okay. Alright."

"Are you guys going to do the surgery tonight?" The boyfriend asked.

"Yes, right now," Miranda answered. "We really can't waste any time."

"So," Cristina said. "The thing is that we can't put you under anesthesia, so you'll have to be awake on the table."

The girl's eyes widened and she stared at Miranda. "It's going to be okay, Kelsey. I am really, really good at my job."

"She's great," Cristina added. "She was my teacher."

"Really?" Kelsey and the boyfriend asked at the same time.

Miranda nodded. "Yep. And she was a handful." The girl laughed and started to cough. "Ooo, ooo, sorry."

"S'okay, Dr. Bailey. I needed a genuine laugh instead of pretending to find his corny jokes funny," she said pointing to her boyfriend.

"Hey!" He said making everyone laugh. Miranda and Cristina talked to Kelsey a little longer and they exited the room so that the patient could get prepped.

"Dr. Bailey, thank you for your help and for allowing me to assist," Cristina said as they left the OR after fixing Kelsey's bowel.

"You're very much welcome, Yang," Miranda said staring at the humble and grateful Yang, someone who didn't exist even three years ago.

They scrubbed out and parted ways. Miranda headed to the on-call room to rest for a while, she was a little exhausted. Making love all day and then surgery was taking a toll on her. She hadn't experienced that combo in a long time. So, yeah, she was tired, but she felt so good. Happy. She lay on the bed, her eyes closing a little. There was a knock on the door. It opened and someone came into the on-call room, closing the door behind him. "Miranda," they whispered into the darkness.

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Ben?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Yeah," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

She sat up and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. She felt so warm. "What are you doing here, baby?"

He kissed the top of her head. "I came to see you, keep you company and to bring you this," he said pulling a cup of coffee from behind his back.

"Ohmygod, Ben Warren," she said touching his face. "Thank you very much." She sipped the coffee.

"And I got you this." Ben pulled a warm bag from behind his back.

"Please tell me that it's a toasted croissant with butter." Ben shrugged and Miranda squealed as he pulled out the croissant. "You are the best and sweetest husband."

"And you are the best wife I've ever had."

Miranda took a bite of her croissant and raised her eyebrow. "I'm the only wife you ever had."

"True."

After finishing her coffee and croissant, she laid back down with Ben right behind her. "I cannot get any rest with you—in this room—with you holding me like that."

"It's the way I've always held you," he said whispering into her ear. "The way I'll always hold you."

"I kn-know, but… ahhh…," her voice trailed off as Ben kissed her neck, making her moan slightly.

"We have so much more making up to do," he told her. She put her hand back and touched his head as his hands went to her breasts.

She moaned again. There was a knock on the door. "Dr. Bailey?" A voice called through the door.

"Yes," she said laughing as Ben's hands massaged her body. "What is it?"

"It's Um, M-Mr. Jones… Mr. Jones in 412 has junky veins. He really needs antibiotics."

"Maybe you should start a central line," Miranda called out. Ben climbed on top of her, lifting up her shirt and kissing her stomach.

"I know, but…" The voice stopped talking. Miranda could practically hear the wheels turning in the intern's head.

"They probably don't know how to do a central line," Ben said as he kissed her waist, taking tiny bites of her skin, Miranda wrapped her legs around her husband.

"No, I don't," the voice answered.

Miranda sighed. "Okay, uh, give me a minute. Walk away, unknown," she said to the voice.

"Thank you."

"A minute, hunh?" Ben said.

"Stop. No," she responded with a chuckle. Ben slipped a hand down her scrub pants. "Uh-uh. No. Ben Warren. I am at work and I need to help that child learn. They may be on my service one day. Jesus help them."

Ben laughed and pulled his hands from her pants. "Fine."

Miranda kissed him once more and put her shoes back on and walked out of the room to help the struggling intern. When her shift was over, she and Ben walked out of the hospital. "I thought you'd be coming into the hospital now instead of leaving with me," she told him.

"Well, instead of switching, I decided to take someone's shift tomorrow."

Miranda whined. "We were both supposed to be off."

"Well, maybe you can come and visit me," he said pointing at himself. She kissed his cheek quickly before they got into their separate cars and drove home.


	8. Love Will Be Waiting

**Love Will Be Waiting**

The week flew by and, to Miranda's surprise, the weekend was here again. And her son, Tuck was clambering into bed between her and Ben. "Oooph. Good morning, William George."

"Good morning, mommy," he said getting underneath the covers.

"What the—?!" Ben said waking up. He laughed when he looked down and saw Tuck's toothy grin. "Morning, little man."

Tuck smiled. "Morning, Ben."

Miranda smiled at her two favorite guys as the house phone rang. She reached over to get it. "Hello?"

"Mandy Bailey," her ex-husband, Tucker said.

"That's me," she said with a yawn as Ben tickled Tuck. He treated Tuck just like his own son. They had such great chemistry and a relationship that didn't include her. It was wonderful. "What's up, Tucker Jones?"

"Um, I need my big guy this weekend." Miranda didn't answer. "I know it's your weekend, but I just got front row tickets to the Trailblazers."

"Portland, Tucker?"

"Yeah, but they're front row, Mandy."

"I heard you the first time," she said. Ben and Tuck were looking at her. "Fine, what time are you coming?"

"I'll be there in an hour."

She sighed. "Okay." Miranda ended the call. "Tuck, your dad is coming to get you to take you to a Portland Trailblazers game. So go and get ready."

Her son's eyes bulged. "Really?! Damian Lilliard!?" She nodded. He hugged her and jumped out of bed, heading to his room.

"A Blazers game?" Ben said, his eyes getting just as big. Miranda nodded and mouthed: _Front row_. "Damn, does he have an extra ticket?"

"For who?"

"For me," Ben said and they laughed.

Miranda hit his arm. "You would leave me all alone to go to a ball game with my son and ex-husband," she asked gesturing to her body.

His eyes scanned her full body, looking and touching her curves. "On second thought… yes. I would." She picked up a pillow and hit him with it. "Can you call him back?" He asked with a loud laugh. She joined in. Ben grabbed her hands and pulled her on top of him. He looked up at her. "Now, this is a show worth seeing," he said pulling her in for a kiss. She felt him getting hard underneath her and adjusted herself, making him moan loudly. Tuck knocked on the door. "Uh, come on in, buddy," Ben said taking a deep breath as Miranda rolled off of her husband. Ben put his arm underneath her head.

"Do I need to pack my bag or just get dressed?"

"Both," Miranda and Ben said at the same time.

"You guys are probably going to stay overnight," Ben told him. Tuck nodded firmly and bounded out of the room, closing it behind him.

Miranda kissed Ben's arm and started to get out of the bed. He pulled her back down. "Now, where were we?" He put his hand on her head pulling her in for a kiss, running his fingers through her hair. There was another knock on the door.

"Come on in, William," Miranda said putting her head back on Ben's arm, their hands intertwined.

Tuck poked his head into in the room. "Take a jacket?" Tuck asked.

"What do you think?" Miranda asked.

"Take my jacket," Tuck said with a huge smile. He started to leave. "What are you two gonna do while I'm gone?"

"Us?" Miranda asked looking from her son to her husband.

"Watch TV, look at the game and see if we can spot you on the big screen," Ben added with a smile. That satisfied Tuck and he left again.

"Seriously, Ben Warren, I have to get up. I have to help my child get ready." Ben nodded while kissing her. She backed off of the bed and grabbed her robe from the closet door, smiling over her shoulder.

"Tease!" He called out as she left the room.

When the doorbell rang, Ben, Miranda and Tuck were in the kitchen eating bowls of cereal. "He's here!" Tuck shouted in mid-conversation. Miranda tightened her robe and walked to the door with Ben behind her. He slipped an arm around her waist. "Daddy!" Tuck said jumping into the arms of a 6-foot-5 Tucker.

"Son!" Tucker said in his bass-filled voice, the one that used to make Miranda tremble.

"Tucker Jones," she said.

"Mandy Bailey," he answered and they both smiled and hugged.

"Hey, Ben," Tucker said and he shook hands with Ben. Ben greeted him back. Miranda loved watching them interact and loved seeing if she could sense any animosity between the men. She couldn't and that pleased her. And it meant that Tucker approved of Ben and that Ben didn't judge her for loving and marrying Tucker. Neither one was a big concern for her, but it was nice to know that they liked each other. They'd even hung out a few times. "Hey! Ben, I could probably get an extra ticket if you wanna come along. Or you, Mandy."

Miranda licked her lips and looked at her husband. She could see his mind rattling. He really wanted to go, but he didn't want to leave her by herself, didn't want to leave her at all. She felt his confliction. "Who are they playing, Jonesy?" Miranda asked.

"The Bulls," Tucker answered picking up Tuck's bag.

Ben made a noise. Tucker and Tuck looked at Ben with odd expressions on their faces. "Baby, just go," she said to Ben. "Go and have fun."

"Seriously?" He said smiling down at her, his eyes small. "I can stay. It's just a game."

"Have you ever been front row to a Bulls' game?" She asked. He shook his head. "Then, go, I'll just throw myself into my work and my lab." She looked at him. "If that's okay with you." He nodded and he threw his hands around her waist, lifting her off of the ground and kissing her. She giggled. "Tucker, thanks for the invite, bro, I'm just gonna go and, uh, get some stuff together."

"I'm going to go and help him!" Tuck said, running after Ben.

"Is this a test for Ben?" Tucker asked with a laugh. She shook her head. "So, you're really okay with him going?"

"He's not my child, he's my husband and if he wants to go, he can go. Especially since I'm totally, totally alright with." Tucker nodded. "I'm mad you're taking my two favorite guys away from me, though," she said smiling at the much taller Tucker.

"You told me once that I was your favorite guy."

"Yeah, that was before I had a child and before I met the love of my life."

"Touché ," he said as Ben and Tuck rushed down the stairs.

"So, you three will be gone all weekend?" She asked them. They nodded. "And I'll be all alone?"

"Call Auntie Callie," Tuck said. Ben nodded.

"That is a great idea, young sir," Miranda told Tuck. She could invite Callie and a few ladies from the hopsital over and they could have a good old-fashioned girls night. She was so excited. "Call or text me when you guys get there, please." They assured her they would.

She hugged Tucker. And hugged Tuck, kissing him on the head. Father and son headed out of the door. Ben held back. "You're sure, baby. Honestly, I'd rather be here with you. You know that, right?"

She nodded. "Go. Have fun and you'd better bring me back a souvenir."

He chuckled. "Okay. I will."

"But, you know, at night, while it's dark… I will be here, all alone, in bed, thinking about you." She bit her bottom lip. Ben squinted at her and licked his lips. "So, hurry back."

He closed his eyes with a growl. "You are killing me," he said laughing. He leaned in and gave her a kiss and then was gone.


	9. 9 to 5

**9 to 5**

After they left, Miranda got back in the bed. She didn't have to go into the hospital and she would revel in her free time and get some work done, run some errands. She called Callie and asked her if she wanted to come over and have a few drinks, gossip and eat. Callie agreed and said that she would call Bokhee and a few other ladies from the hospital to make this girl's night really pop. Miranda thanked her and she got out bed and headed for the grocery store and to the bank and to get a manicure and pedicure. It had been a long time since she'd gotten one and she loved the feeling of someone rubbing and paying special attention to her feet. Getting back home with a car full of stuff, she began to get stuff ready. Callie and Arizona showed up first and helped set up. Bokhee and another nurse who Miranda had known for a few years, Kate, came twenty minutes later. Teddy Altman, former Head of Cardiology at Seattle Grace Hospital, before the name change, was in town for a few days—"So I just invited her because she's Teddy!" Callie said. Everyone kicked off their shoes and relaxed in Miranda's living room.

"So, not that this needs an introduction, but my son and husband—"

"Your fine ass husband," Callie interrupted, making everyone laugh hysterically.

"Okay, well, my fine ass husband is out of town and I haven't hung out with my girls in a long time. So, let's enjoy!"

"Here, here," Arizona said raising her glass.

The six women talked and played a few of the games that Miranda had pulled from Tuck's closet. For a minute, while Callie and Bokhee teamed up for Taboo, Miranda sat back and watched. She was glad to have friends. She heard her phone ringing in the kitchen. She got up to answer it. "Anybody need anything while I'm up?" She asked.

"More wine," Kate and Teddy said at the same time.

Miranda walked out of the room, nodding and laughing. "Hello?" She asked answering her phone.

"Bailey!" Richard's voice boomed.

"Yes, sir?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I cannot perform surgery," she said quickly.

"No, I don't need you to perform surgery, but if you've had some… things to drink, then I'll catch up with you tomorrow. You are coming in, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Meet me in my office at 10 AM."

"Can we make it 11:30?" She asked crossing her fingers.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sure."

"What's this about?" Miranda asked.

"We'll discuss all of that tomorrow," he said disconnecting the call. Miranda stared at his stern-looking picture blinking on her phone. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about, but also hoped that she wouldn't forget. She put a note in her calendar and wrote a note and put it on the refrigerator.

"Bailey! Wine!" She heard Arizona laugh.

Miranda grabbed another bottle and walked in the room to see that Arizona had taken off her prosthetic leg, she'd lost it in a plane crash, and she was telling a funny story about her and Callie's daughter, Sofia.

At the end of their long night, after pulling out blankets and pillows for her very drunk and exhausted guests, Miranda trudged up the stairs to see Callie asleep in her bed. She climbed into the bed next to her best friend. "Hey!" Callie said when Miranda pulled the covers. "Share the wealth."

"Speak for yourself," she said and they giggled.

"You know what I was just thinking about?" Callie asked animatedly.

"Whaa?" Miranda answered with a yawn.

"It was about this time last year that you were going to get married to Ben and I was telling you that you could run if you needed to and that I would help you."

"Some maid of honor you were."

"You said you were nervous!"

"Yeah, nervous doesn't mean run away from the perfect guy," Miranda said nudging her friend.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but he walked in on me, Meredith and Arizona talking as I was telling them that you said that you were nervous and I think that he thought you were really going to leave him."

Miranda gasped. "What?!"

"That's why he came to the hospital."

"You know what… just for that, I'm making you go shopping with me to pick the perfect gift for him for our anniversary. Even if it takes all the mimosas," she said and they cracked up, laughing themselves to sleep

She smelled breakfast cooking and walked downstairs to see Teddy, Arizona and Callie laughing and talking in the kitchen. Kate and Bokhee were already gone. "Good morning, ladies," she greeted them. They greeted her back. After breakfast, they all cleaned up the kitchen and left saying they had a great time and they should hang out more often. Miranda checked her watch and saw that it was 10 o'clock and that she had an hour and half before her meeting with her mentor. She took a bath, soaking her body in the warm water and feeling glad that she had time to herself. She was so happy and couldn't believe that this time two weeks ago, she would have been crying alone in this same bathroom instead of finding comfort in it. She thanked God that everything was back to normal and better than ever.

Getting to the hospital, Miranda stopped in the locker room and changed into her scrubs before heading to Richard's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in, Come in." Seeing her face he said: "Bailey, good to see you."

Miranda waved. "So, sir, what is it that, uh, you wanted to talk to me about?" She didn't have a clue as to what it was. And she was a little nervous.

"Have a seat," he said gesturing for her to sit down. She did as she was told and waited for him to speak. "Coffe?"

"No, thank you, sir. I'm just curious at what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Then, I'll come right out with it. You're a great teacher, Bailey," he started.

Miranda nodded as he stated the obvious, but she didn't want to point that out. "Thank you. I like to think that I've learned a lot under your tutelage."

He smiled. "And so you have. You have great direction and great ideas and don't think it's lost on me that you're also doing brilliant work in your lab and you've gotten your disease under control, showing your…," he paused to find the right word and looked at her. "Your strength and determination to do what it takes to better yourself and your career." Miranda blushed and looked away, still unsure of what he was saying. "Which is why I'm recommending to the hospital board that you get a seat… on the board." She jerked her head back and stared at her mentor. Was he saying that just might be a member of the hospital board? What? Did she space out and miss something? "Miranda?"

"Uh, um, sir?"

He cleared his throat. "Did you hear me?"

"I think I did, but I'm not sure if what I heard is what you said or if I imagined it because it just seems so fantastical." She swallowed. "So do you mind repeating what you said?" She tried to smile, but she imagined that her face looked weird, so she stopped.

Richard chuckled. "I don't mind at all." He took a deep breath and Miranda held her breath as well. "I'm suggesting to the board that you become its next member. I think you are the total package and like I told you a few years back, Chief of Surgery is the goal. You've always been perfect for the job, just never ready, not experienced enough, but you're getting there—but in a couple of years, you will be there." He leaned across his desk, staring at his mentee. "But you're ready for this seat and this is the next step," he said banging on his desk with enthusiasm. Miranda smiled wildly. "This is what we've been working on," he said getting out of his chair and walking around his desk. "Since I took you under my wing your intern year."

"Of course, sir. I guess…," she stopped talking.

"Guess what?"

"I guess I just thought you'd given up on that. On me," she said honestly, looking at him.

"What?" He asked shaking his head. "Nonsense, Bailey. You've always been my right hand at this hospital. Everyone knows that. You've always been a great friend. People know that, too," he said with a wink. Miranda tried not to show all of her feelings at the compliments that her mentor was throwing her way. "Smile, Miranda, you have arrived." She walked out of Richard's office feeling good, really good. Everything was going her way. She was living the life that she'd always wanted.

The next day, she went to Grey Sloan and worked in her lab. She was so close to creating something good that she couldn't didn't leave the lab for hours while she researched. On her way home, she got a text from Ben saying that they were on the road and they'd be there in two hours. Getting home, she made herself a pasta dinner complete with garlic bread and wine; she curled up on her sofa to watch one of her favorite sci-fi movies, "I, Robot," while she waited for her husband. Just as robots began to attack the main character, played by Will Smith, a knock on her front door, made Miranda jump and she spilled wine on her shirt. "Damn it," she said as she walked to the door. Looking out of the peephole she saw that it was Ben. She threw open the door in a hurry. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, baby!" He said dropping his bag and holding her tightly. They hugged for a minute before pulling apart. He kissed her cheek and quickly on the lips. Miranda smiled and Ben closed the door, locking it and pushed her against the door. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, placing a hand on the door next to her face. "I feel like I've been away for years the way I've missed you."

She nodded. And they kissed again. When they pulled away she asked: "You want some dinner?"

"Yes, please." Ben got her plate from the table in the living room as she fixed him a plate. While they ate, he told her that Tuck was staying with Tucker and they could pick him up from school the next day. He filled her in on their "guy weekend" and she told him about her "girls night". She fixed him a glass of wine and also told him about her meeting with the former chief of Seattle Grace Hospital. "Miranda, that is amazing," he said with a strand of pasta falling from his mouth.

She smiled. "It is. But," she said putting a hand up. "I'm trying not to get too excited."

"No, you can be excited. You're getting a seat on the board!" He said grinning. Ben took her hand in his.

"Ah!" She sighed. "I will make policy, not just hear it. I will make changes." Miranda spoke sincerely. Being Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace, now Grey Sloan, had always been the dream, but she never thought about being on the board of the hospital. And now she wanted it. Badly. Ben smiled as he continued to hold her hand, squeezing it a little. He winked at her and told her she would be great. Her heart warmed at his assurance. "So, where's my gift?"

"Ha!" He laughed. "I got you two." Miranda smiled and stretched out her hands. "One is my bag and the other is hidden on my body." Miranda stared at him. He looked at her with an amused look on his face. She took his hand and led him up the stairs.


	10. Just a Reminder

**Just a Reminder**

"It's just that it's been four weeks! And I still haven't heard anything from Richard," Miranda complained to her husband as they got dressed for work. "Tuck! Hurry up! Your bus will be here soon."

"Baby, I know, but—have you seen my all-black Nikes?" Ben asked her.

She pointed to the far corner of their room. "What were you saying?"

"Thanks," he said walking towards his shoes. "Uhh, I was saying that it's only been a month. These things take time. He didn't forget about you."

"How do you know?" She asked fastening her belt and looking into the mirror.

Ben approached her from behind. "Because. You're unforgettable," he told her kissing the side of her neck. "You're practically like his daughter, anyway, so just relax."

Miranda thought about this. "I'm trying, but now that it's out there, I want this."

"I want it for you, too." He picked up his phone from his dresser. "I'm going to put some Pop-Tarts in the toaster, you want one?" She nodded. _Buzzz!_

Miranda pulled out her phone from her pocket. "It's not me."

"It's me. I got an email," he said slowly.

"That's not unusual," Miranda answered dropping a pen into her purse and zipping it up. She picked up her shoes and walked towards the door.

"It's from Hunt. He wants me to meet him in his office after my craniotomy with Shepherd today." Miranda's eyes got wide. She looked at him waiting for more information. "He says he wants to discuss my future."

"Ohh... Well, w-what does that mean?" She looked from him to his phone and back to him. "What does it mean?" She asked again, excitement about the unknown making her voice rise. "What does he want to discuss about your future? Is it good or bad? Or both? Has he ever mentioned anything like this before?" She asked shooting the questions at her husband.

He walked in her direction and with his sneakers in one hand; he lifted her chin with his free one and calmed her down by kissing her. When he pulled away, she was silent. He looked at her and said: "I don't know, Miranda. I… just don't know. But one thing we won't do is panic or do anything until we have to, alright?" She nodded. He kissed her again and inhaled: "Mmm, still got it," he said turning away with the smile that made her heart melt.

Miranda followed him out of the room. In the kitchen, Tuck was eating his last Pop-Tart and was grabbing his book bag. "Don't forget that your dad is picking you up today. You're going with him to see your grandparents. And they're going to take you clothes-shopping so you don't need to take a bag."

Tuck nodded with a mouth full of food. "See you guys later," he said hugging Ben and Miranda and dashing out of the door.

"Oh! He forgot his lunch," Miranda said picking up her son's lunchbox.

"I'll run it to him," Ben said taking it.

Two minutes later, they were both back in the kitchen. "What time is your craniotomy?" She asked.

"It's at one o'clock," he said.

"So the meeting could be anytime from, what, five o'clock to six o'clock?" Ben nodded. "Well, then, I'll wait for you. I don't have to get Tuck, so I could hang around, maybe even come to the meeting."

Ben shook his head and took a bite of his Pop-Tart. "No, let's just stick with our normal routine, plus I have another shorter surgery two hours later, so, if I can swing it, I'll come home for a bit and then go back to the hospital, but if I can't… I'll just see you back here when I'm finished."

"Fine. But let me just point out that if I had a meeting with Hunt about an unknown whatever," she said gesturing wildly. "That'd you force yourself into the room claiming 'she is my wife' and looking all intimidating."

Ben laughed and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't." She rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to bring dinner when I come?" He asked picking up his keys off of the table.

"No, I'll cook. I mean, if you get fired, I want you to at least have a good meal to come home to." She laughed and Ben laughed along with her.

"Thanks, wife, for that vote of confidence. But, uh, just so we're clear, I always have something good to eat when I come home to you," he said winking at her. She gasped with a smile as he hit her butt gently with his shoes. And they walked out of the house.


	11. These Are the Times

**These are the Times**

Miranda made his favorite dinner, grilled steak, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes and fresh string beans. She had to drive to the store to get everything except the steaks, but if he was getting fired, she didn't mind. She hadn't heard any news from him about it. He'd called her earlier to tell her that he wouldn't be able to come home in between his surgeries because the first surgery had gone a little longer than expected. Miranda knew how that went. She tried to ask about his meeting with Hunt, but he'd rushed her off the phone. She hung up reluctantly, ignoring her wild idea of going to the hospital to get an answer. She would be patient. The food was finished and she'd even lit a few candles, but it was 11 o'clock and Ben wasn't home yet and she was struggling to keep her eyes open, her anxiousness no longer powerful enough to do the job. Miranda blew out the candles and went upstairs and got into bed.

"Baby? Baby?" Ben called to falling into the bed.

"Can you bring your voice down to foghorn level?" She said grumpily.

"Why? Were you asleep?" He asked.

"Nope, I was mentally debating why "Forever" lasted one season, but "Baby Daddy" is going into its 5th season."

"Different networks, different viewership, duh," Ben responded with a laugh.

"Ughh, Ben Warren, I was asleep, you know." She turned to look at him. "Where have you been?" She cleaned the corners of her eyes.

"Well, I just got done for the night—"

"The morning," she corrected him.

He blushed. "Right and so I sped across town, back home to you."

"You know I don't like you driving so fast."

"I know. I know. But I also knew that you'd made dinner."

"I hate to break it to you, baby, it's cold now," she told him closing her eyes.

"And I'm sorry for that. I see you made my favorite." Miranda nodded with a yawn. "Thank you," he said kissing her cheek.

She propped her head up on her hand. "So?"

"So what?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't make me hurt you!" She said. "As tired as I am." Ben laughed. "And as late as you are."

"Okay. Okay. But let me turn on the light, I want to see your face when I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"So I finish my surgery with Shepherd and I'm walking to Hunt's office, taking my time obviously because I'm nervous." Ben reached next to their headboard and flicked on the light. He got out of the bed and began to undress. "And I walk past Richard who's talking with Bokhee at the Nurse's station and he asks me where I'm going. I tell him and he says that he was headed that way and that he'd walk with me." He took off his t-shirt and his undershirt throwing them into the laundry hamper. "So, we're just chatting away and we get into the empty elevator and he says to me that he knows that you're worried that he's forgotten about you, but he hasn't. See, I told you." Miranda nodded as Ben unbuckled his jeans, pulling them off, tossing them to the chair in the corner of the room. They miss the chair and fall to the floor. "So we get to Hunt's office and I'm thinking Richard is going to go on his way, but he comes into the room and sits down. Hunt is sitting behind his desk." Miranda licked her lips as she watched her nearly naked husband walk to his jeans, bending down to pick them up, his butt prominent in his briefs. "So Hunt starts talking about me being an anesthesiologist and how my reputation is amazing and that I've had no complaints while at Mercy West or Seattle Grace and all that. And then Hunt says that he knows that I started my residency at UCLA and knows that I… quit my residency." Miranda's face fell and she had to look away from Ben. "And I think that he's about to tell me that, you know, he's letting me go because I moved on from Seattle Grace and then I quit UCLA and then I had to get my job back when I came back from California—." Miranda started to speak, but Ben held up his hand. "But then Webber says that he spoke to Hunt and that they think that I should continue my residency."

"You're going back to UCLA?" She asked quickly. "To California…. A thousand miles away. Commuting. Again." Her eyes began to swell.

Ben walked over to her. "I'm going to be a surgeon," he said simply.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a surgeon," he said again this time with a smile.

"Okay, you cannot just repeat it, you have to explain yourself."

"Hunt offered me a demotion. Which I gladly accepted."

She was so confused and expressed that sentiment: "I don't understand, Ben. I'm trying. But I am so lost. So just tell me in plain English."

Ben put a hand on her waist. "Miranda. Hunt and Webber have decided to make a space, just for me, to join the other 2nd year residents at the hospital! They want me to continue my residency at Grey Sloan."

Miranda's face lit up and she grabbed his face. "Oh my God!" Ben's face broke out into a wide grin. "Oh my God! Sweetie, that is amazing!" The tears in her eyes fell. "I am so ecstatic for you," she said kissing him. Miranda threw her arms around him and pulled him on top of her. "This is so great. You get to stay with us at home and you get to continue your career." He nodded. "You deserve this, baby."

Ben reached over and turned off the light. "Thank you," he said pushing her shirt up, running a hand across her stomach. Ben rolled them over, putting Miranda on top. She held onto his bare chest, feeling the hairs underneath her fingers, as Ben pulled down her shorts. She kissed his chest, biting him gently. He put a hand between her legs, touching her quickly, making her body shake. He chuckled when she cut her eyes at him. Ben raised his eyebrows and she smiled. He touched her face and brought her down for a kiss. Miranda moaned into his mouth. She sat up a little and looked at the man underneath her. Their eyes locked. She was, in this moment, blissful. She smiled as he winked at her. Ben was gorgeous and he was the love of her life, the man of her dreams. "My wife is so perfect," he said as Miranda ran a hand over through her hair. Ben softly caressed her back, pulling off her shirt in the progress. He reached up and grabbed her neck and slowly pulled her in for another kiss. It was so passionate and sweet; Miranda felt it down to her curled-up toes. "You know this makes me your subordinate, don't you?" He told her grinning into her mouth.

Miranda nodded and ground her hips on her husband, making him groan in her ear. "I know, handsome. That's why I'm on top." She smiled slyly. It was his turn to nod. "So are you taking advantage of me or am I taking advantage of you, Dr. Warren?" She asked, pushing down his briefs, freeing his organ. Miranda held it in her hand, feeling it throb.

His warm hands touched her breasts. "Let's find out, Dr. Bailey," he said. Miranda lifted her body up and gasped as she guided him inside of her, her eyes closing at the sheer pleasure she was feeling. She leaned down to kiss Ben again and turned her head so that his lips were on her ear. He nibbled on it and whispered: "Damn, baby. You are… so hot." Ben wrapped one arm around her body, holding on tightly. Miranda whined as he lifted his hips and drove himself deeper into her. He grabbed her ponytail and gently snatched out the rubber band. Her hair fell into their faces. She sat up and glared at him and then began to smile. Ben smiled back and Miranda's heart skipped a beat. Ben could do the simplest thing and have her so aroused that she couldn't think straight. A smile, a touch, the way he looked at her. And now he was doing all of those things and she was in heaven. He pulled her in for another kiss, this one sloppy and wet. He softly bit her ear and pulled on her hair, making her moan again.

"Yessss!" He put his lips on her neck. Damn, she thought. His hands and mouth were everywhere doing everything and pushing all of her buttons. "Bennnn!" She called out, her voice hoarse. He didn't answer, only held her tighter. Miranda rocked her body on top of Ben's. She tugged on the sheets, gripping them as he caressed her butt, squeezing it. Miranda looked behind her, turning her body a little, changing her position.

"Damn! Shit!" He yelled as his body shook while he orgasmed. "Damn, Miranda."

She bit her bottom lip. His hands locked with hers, his mouth on her breasts bringing her to her climax. "Ahhh! Ohmygod! Baby, ohmygod!" Her body popped and she screamed loudly. Ben sat up and kissed her, their sweat mixing. When they were both finished and coming down from their high, breathing deeply, Miranda lifted herself off of Ben and fell beside him. He pushed her wild hair out of her face. "Thanks." He said it was no problem. They smiled at each other. "Congratulations?" They laughed.

"Well, if I get sex like this for getting a demotion, I wonder—"

She hit his chest. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence." Miranda smiled. She put her leg over his body; he pulled them closer together, her head buried in his chest.

They were silent. And Miranda thought he'd fallen asleep, but he said: "I thought I was dreaming."

"Hmmm?" She said quietly.

"While Hunt and Webber were talking to me, I thought I was hallucinating." Miranda smiled into his chest. "And I didn't believe it even when they repeated it, even when I went into my next surgery. I just… didn't believe it." Miranda touched his chest, kissing it. "But when I told you…" he said moving to look at her, "it became real and I finally understood what'd happened. That's why I had to get home to you, Miranda. Telling you made it real." He stopped talking and stroked her arms, soothing her and forcing her to close her eyes. "It's all happening. Just like we planned when I left for California. It's all working out."

"I knew it would," she said opening her eyes to look at him. Ben looked back at her, his brown eyes peering into her equally brown ones; he leaned in for a kiss. "I love you," she said just before he kissed her.

"I love you," he responded and his lips touched her softly and they fell asleep, wrapped up in each other.


	12. I Got a Feelin'

**I Got a Feelin'**

This was Miranda's second on-call shift in three days. She kicked off her shoes and fell on the bed in the on-call room, rubbing her eyes. Exhaustion was taking over. She was glad that the weekend was coming and she would be medicine free for a day or a two. Maybe three, if she had her way. Miranda grabbed her stomach as she jumped out of bed and ran to the small garbage can that was near the door. She vomited. "Ugghh," she said turning on the light. She groaned. Some of it that had clearly missed the target. She grabbed some tissues and wiped her mouth and did her best to clean the floor. The door opened up, surprisingly, and missed her head by an inch.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Dr. Bailey. Sorry, I knocked." a voice said, Lemon Rashad, one of Miranda's least sucky residents.

"What do you need?" Miranda asked.

"Um, a patient has just been admitted, Mrs. Carmen Sorrento. She was brought in by her husband. And she has acute cholecystitis."

"Mmkay," Miranda said taking a deep breath and keeping her head over the garbage can. "What room?"

Lemon wanted to wait for Miranda, but she sent the girl off, just before she threw up again. Miranda hurried to her locker and brushed her teeth quickly before heading to the room.

"Carmen wanted to wait until tomorrow to see her doctor, but she hasn't been able to keep anything down since yesterday," Andrew said. They were a cute, elderly couple.

Miranda turned to look at Lemon. "Mrs. Sorrento, you have acute cholecystitis. Which means that your gallbladder may have to come out."

"She has gallstones?" Andrew asked.

"He watches cable. He thinks he's a doctor," Carmen said in a squeaky voice. Miranda smiled politely.

"We're going to give you antibiotics and IV fluids to cool the gallbladder down," Lemon said.

"And then I'm going to look at the results and see if surgery is the best way for us to go," Miranda said. Andrew looked at Carmen. "Do you have any questions?"

Miranda excused herself and walked back to the on-call room. She sat on the bed and pulled out of her phone, checking her calendar and wincing when she found what she was looking for.

Lemon knocked on the door again and peeked inside. "Dr. Bailey, the results."

"Okay, Carmen," Miranda said in a soft voice. "We need to remove your gallbladder. Dr. Rashad is going to take you to the Operating Room. Andrew, we're going to keep you posted as much as we can."

"Okay, Rashad, adhesions are down. What next?" She quizzed the girl.

"Put in graspers to lift the gallbladder so we can dissect it out."

"Good."

"And what are we looking for in Calot's triangle?"

"The cystic artery."

"That's right," Miranda said taking a deep breath. "Good job, Rashad."

Miranda and the girl scrubbed out and Miranda headed to the locker room. When she'd realized that she'd left her notebook and pen in the on-call room, Miranda doubled back, passing a group of residents talking in an isolated corner. "And I heard her throwing up. And then she had to rush off—" Miranda identified the voice right away. She'd heard it all day. Lemon.

"She probably went to throw up again," a guy in the group said. They all laughed.

"Ahem!" Miranda said clearing her throat loudly making the residents scatter.

She looked at Lemon. "You wouldn't be spreading rumors about things you know nothing about, would you?" She asked the girl.

"N-no. No, Dr. Bailey," Lemon said not looking into Miranda's eyes. "I mean, I'm sorry. We were all just venting and sharing stories. I'm sorry. I apologize."

Miranda licked her lips and didn't respond. She walked away. She didn't have the energy to lecture the girl. Miranda grabbed her stuff, changed her clothes and went home. Ben wasn't home yet, probably still at the hospital. Tuck was with his father for the weekend. That was good, because she needed some time alone. The first time she'd vomited this week, she thought it was because of some 'special' eggs that Tuck had made for her. The next time, she'd felt a little warm and had attributed it to a stomach virus. But these last times had raised several red flags. She went to the bedroom and looked in the second drawer of her dresser and pulled out one of the three pregnancy tests that she kept in the back of the drawer. She took a breath, opened two of the boxes and unwrapped the tests. Miranda knew the drill; she'd taken plenty of pregnancy tests. She'd tried for years with Tucker to have a baby before they'd gotten pregnant with Tuck. Miranda peed on the sticks and put them on the sink before going downstairs to get some water and a snack to kill time. Getting back upstairs, she waited for a few minutes before picking looking at the sticks. Her heart was racing. She took a deep breath. Positive.


	13. Fast Cars and Freedom

**Fast Cars and Freedom**

Miranda walked into the bathroom quietly with Ben's gift behind her back. She watched him in the mirror, shaving and humming to himself. "Happy Anniversary," Miranda told him kissing his back.

Ben turned around. "Aww… Happy Anniversary, baby," he said leaning down to kiss her cheek, getting shaving cream on her face.

"Eww," she giggled. "See now you're not getting your gift." She said moving backwards out of bathroom.

"Okay. Okay. Okay," he chuckled. He took the towel that was hanging on his shoulder and wiped her face. "I can't believe it's been one year."

"Me either," she said looking up at him. "It doesn't quite feel that way."

"Yeah, it feels like it's been forever," he said chuckling. He stopped when he saw her narrowed eyes looking at him. "I, uh, just meant that we're so right and perfect for each other that, uh, well, we could have been married a lot longer than one year."

Miranda twisted her lips. "Mmmhmm."

"So, what'd ya get me?" He said grinning. She couldn't stay mad at him. She smiled reluctantly and handed him a small, wooden box. She watched with an amused face as he tried to open it. "Thanks, Miranda. Does it open?" She nodded. "So… how do I get in here?" He fiddled with the box some more. "Ah, there's some kind of code thingy. What's the combination number?" He looked at her.

"The code is the month and day that I first told you that I liked you," she said blushing.

"Mmm, that is clever. And so easy. You could ask me that question in my sleep and I'd know," he said kissing her on the lips. "That's the day our hemicolectomy got pushed back."

Miranda smiled at his impeccable memory as they walked into their bedroom and sat on the bed. "That's right. Because—"

"Grandinetti's roof collapsed," they said at the same time.

"Valentine's Day. 2-14," he said putting in the number. She looked up at Ben, half of his face still covered with shaving cream. He looked inside of the box, not saying anything with a small smile on his face.

Miranda began to panic. She and Callie had spent all day in the mall and online trying to find _the perfect gift_. After hours of hunting, they hadn't come to any solution. "Just get him tickets to a basketball game or something. Like really good seats." Miranda had nodded and purchased a couple of tickets to the Blazers when they played against the Bulls, Ben's favorite team, the next time they were in town, complete with a meet-and-greet session. She knew he would love it, but it wasn't sitting well with her. It seemed more like a five-year anniversary gift than something commemorating their first year together as a married couple. She wanted to get him something that he could always look at and be reminded that 365 days ago, they'd said "I do" to each other and meant it. Something that represented their relationship as best friends sharing their lives together. But seeing his face, she was starting to wish that she'd just listened to Callie. "If-if you don't like it, I have a—like a backup gift," she sputtered.

"What? No, I love it. I was just admiring everything," he said reaching into the box and pulling out a pocket knife personalized with their wedding date on it. "I'm glad you got me this because Curt borrowed my knife like two years ago and hasn't returned it."

"I know," she said.

The next thing was a black t-shirt that read: _I Love it when my wife lets me watch the game_. With the words "I love my wife" enlarged. He laughed loudly. "I do. Although that never happens," he said looking at her out of the corners of her eye, winking at her.

She smiled. "There's a knife right there," she said pointing to the pocket knife. They laughed.

The last thing out of the box was a small keychain. It was a penny with their wedding year on it, mounted to an aluminum base that read _1 year and counting_. "Yes, definitely. Just the first of many, many years." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I am so in love with you, Miranda Bailey." She tried to speak, but tears were appearing in her eyes. She was trying to find the words to tell him that she was totally and utterly in love with him, too. She also wanted to tell him about the secret that she was carrying—literally. She'd had a doctor's appointment and her OB/GYN had confirmed what she already knew. A tear rolled down her face. "Aww, baby, don't cry." He took the towel off of his shoulder and wiped his face and pulled her into his chest. Ben stroked her head.

"I also have another gift, it's a surprise, but you're only gonna get it when I see what you got me."

"Oh! It's like that?"

"How am I supposed to top these?" He asked tapping her nose. Miranda shrugged. "But, alas, I shall try." She nodded and got off of the bed and walked to her dresser, with Ben walking beside her. "Do you want to go out to breakfast or do you wanna cook?"

"Why do I have to cook?" She asked.

"Because it's my anniversary and I don't want to." Miranda put her arm out to hit him, but he ran into the bathroom, laughing.

"I take it we're going out?" She called to him.

"Yeah." When Miranda got out of the shower, Ben was lying on the bed in grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with black Jordans on. He was using the matching hoodie as a pillow. "So we're no longer going out for breakfast, but lunch, right?" He asked sarcastically.

"Well, you took forever to shave, so hush!" She said slipping into her panties and putting on her bra. She picked up a necklace from her dresser.

"Mmm, let me help you with that, wife," Ben said getting off of the bed and coming up behind her, pressing his body into hers.

"Thank you, husband." She put her head down so that he couldn't see her face. She licked her lips as his hands touched her bare skin, moving up the side of her body. She could feel him getting hard behind her through the thin fabric of his pants. She threw her body into his, making him groan in her ear, arousing her even more, before moving to the clothes she'd put on the bed: a pair of black jeans and a denim button-up shirt. She put on her brown boots and looked in the mirror. "We are going to dinner later, right? Tonight?"

"Whaa?" He asked her, putting his hands behind his head, his shirt rising a little to reveal his torso.

"Um, don't you know that it's customary for couples to have dinner on their anniversaries?"

He nodded slowly. "Then, yeah. Of course."

Miranda locked the door to their house and walked to Ben's black Mercedes where he was waiting with the door open. He slid a hand over her butt as she moved into the passenger seat. "Just can't keep your hands off of me."

"And I don't have to either," he answered as he walked around the car.

They pulled off. "Where are we going to lunch?" She asked turning on the radio. Ben shrugged. She sucked her teeth. "Okay, well, where is my gift? I wasn't going to ask for it, but you haven't said anything about it."

"Well, we've been working… so much lately. We've been on opposite schedules for like a week and a half."

"Where are you going with this?" He didn't answer. "Ben Warren, did you forget our anniversary?" He was usually so good with dates and remembering the first time they did anything, so much so that they'd blown her mind when he'd given her flowers right after their first successful surgery as husband and wife. So she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little let down.

"I am a second-year resident and I've been working hard as hell and I've been distracted."

"You're not the only one," she said under her breath.

"Hunh?"

"Nothing."

They came to a red light. "Would you still love me if I forgot?" He asked turning his head to look at her. He poked out his bottom lip making her smile.

He was so cute. She looked at him and realized that she was so happy. It'd only been one year of marriage, but Ben made her totally happy. She couldn't see a future without him, didn't even want to imagine it. Plus, they had a baby on the way. And even though Ben didn't know that yet, he'd be just as happy as she was. "Whatever. The light is green. Drive the car, man," Miranda said with a laugh.

He nodded and started to cross through the intersection. Another driver in a black SUV, ignoring their red light, sped through the intersection, forcing Ben to slam on the brakes, just missing them. The car came to a screeching stop, the car behind them less than a foot away. "Are you okay?" Ben asked her quickly looking at her. His eyes wide.

She nodded. Miranda held her breath and watched in horror as the reckless driver crashed into a gray four-door car. She scrunched up her face at the sight. Both cars were totaled and were smoking. "Guess lunch will have to wait," she said shaking a little before jumping into action. She got out of the car quickly and ran to the scene with Ben right on her heels. "Check the SUV!" She instructed Ben. He ran off. "Hi, ma'am? Ma'am!" Miranda said looking through the broken window and seeing a light-skinned woman with red hair and freckles. She had a gash in the middle of her forehead. Blood was dripping from the wound and mixing with blood coming from her nose. The woman groaned. "Ma'am, my name is Miranda. Are you okay?" Miranda looked in the backseat and didn't see anyone else. "Was anyone in the car with you?" The woman shook her head. "Okay. Well, I'm a doctor and I'm going to help you, okay?" The woman nodded slightly. "Does anything hurt? Like your neck? Or back? Is that why you can't speak?" Miranda asked looking around. Six people were standing behind her. One was recording. "I hope you called 9-1-1 before you started recording!" She shouted.

The recorder nodded. "I did. They're on their way. They got eight other calls."

"I c-c-can speak," the woman answered, her eyes moving swiftly. "I think I'm okay. Miranda, right? Miranda, I think I'm just in shock."

"Do you know your name?" Miranda asked the woman.

"Ava. Washington. Born in 1990, today's my birthday."

Miranda smiled. "Well, happy Birthday, Ava." The woman said thank you. "Okay, Ava, I'm going to try and open the door." Miranda pulled at the door, but it was stuck. "Ava, your door's st—"

"I can help you with that, doc," a guy said walking up behind her.

Miranda turned to the guy. He looked so much like her mentor. "Good. On my count." Nearly the same height and build and authoritative essence about him, but his face and head were completely naked, no hair and he was white. "1, 2, pull!" Together they pulled the door open.

"Miranda! It's stuck! I can't get out! The seatbelt's stuck!" Ava yelled panicking.

"Relax, Ava," Miranda said thinking.

"Okay. Alright. Yeah, relax, right," Ava said trying to take deep breaths.

"I have… damn it! I have a knife in my car," she said running back to Ben's car, opening his box and taking out the knife. She opened the trunk, pushed aside two duffel bags and pulled out the Heavy Duty First Aid kit that she'd stashed in there for situations just like this. Emergencies. She had one in her car as well. Miranda hustled back to Ava and started to click open the knife when Ben called her.

"Miranda!"

"Can you…?" Miranda turned to Richard's doppelganger. He nodded and took the knife. "I'm gonna call you Richard." The guy smiled shortly, his face becoming serious at once. "Cut her out. And lay her on the ground, flat on her back." He nodded again. Miranda took off and headed for Ben's voice. "Yeah?" Miranda saw that Ben had pulled the man out of the car and he was on the ground. The aggressive driver was a tall man with long black hair and pointy features. Ben had taken off his own hoodie and put it under the guy's head.

"I think he has a concussion. He's in shock and he has gashes on the front of his head and on the back and he's bleeding out of the top of his head, I think his skull flap is open."

"Oh God! What's his name?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know. He can't tell me. He must have hit his head too hard. He's not responding to any questions."

"Sir?" Miranda said. "Sir, you've been in a car accident. Can you tell me your name?" The guy didn't answer, but he moaned and twitched was a good sign. Miranda called the Richard look-alike. "Richard, bring my First Aid kit, please!"

"Who's Richard?" Ben asked kneeling next to the guy. The look-alike came over. "Woah! I get it. He does look like Richard." The look-alike went back to Ava. "And this guy's name is Shawn Jackson," he said reading an ID from a wallet.

"Shawn?" Miranda said. The guy turned in her direction.

"I'm...," the guy answered slowly. "Shawn."

Miranda exhaled. "Yes, you are," she said. "He should be fine. He'll definitely need surgery. Ben, you can you patch him up? I'm going to check on Ava." Ben nodded. As Miranda made her way to Ava, she felt movement in her gut. She touched the side of Shawn's car, trying to keep her balance and threw up.

"Miranda, you okay?" Ben asked over his shoulder.

She nodded. "Ugh, yeah, I'm okay."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Dr. Warren," Miranda said without turning around, her voice stern. "Focus."

Miranda check on Ava. "Miranda?" The woman said.

"Yes?"

"I thought you left me."

"Just for a second. My husband needed help."

Ava opened her eyes widely. "You guys…"

"No, Ava, we weren't the ones who hit you. My husband is helping the other guy."

"Is he a doctor, too?" Ava asked reaching up to wipe her nose.

"Uh, try not to move so much. And, yeah, he is," Miranda said smiling.

"You guys are just a p-power couple, aren't you?"

Miranda chuckled a little. "Today… well, it's actually our 1-year anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary and Congratulations," Ava told her.

"Yeah," Richard's doppelganger said. "Happy Anniversary."

"Thanks, Richard." She thought for a second. "Oh! I mean—I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Richard," he said with a colorful laugh. Ava laughed as well, wincing in pain. The police, firefighters and ambulances showed up. "You were great, Miranda. Job well done. And I put your knife in the kit."

"Thank you for your help, Richard."

Richard nodded. "And, uh…" he said quietly taking a step towards her, lowering his voice so that only she could hear. "Congrats on the baby."

"What?" Miranda said whipping her head in his direction. "How…?"

"My wife and I have five kids. I know what a pregnant woman looks like," he said chuckling.

"Err, thanks," Miranda said putting a finger to her lips. Richard nodded. After the rescue crew took over, Miranda and Ben got back into the car and pulled off. They didn't speak for a long while. Ben just drove and Miranda didn't ask where they were going. She looked out of the window. "That was crazy, right? Like, that really happened?"

"It was really crazy and, yes, it really happened."

"Your reaction to that SUV was impeccable, Ben," she said looking at him.

"By the way, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, because you threw up. I know you can't be queasy at the sight of blood," he said with a chuckle. "So, I figured that—"

"I was just working on an empty stomach, that's all and trying not to pass out. Let's not make a big deal out of it," she said. "By the way, I'm still hungry."

"Me, too, want me to stop? Or," he said stretching the word out. "Can you hold out for a little while?"

Miranda thought for a few seconds. "I guess I can wait," she said putting both hands on her stomach. Ben smiled and put his free hand on top of hers and kept driving. Miranda smiled, put her head back and fell asleep. She woke up and looked to her left. Ben was asleep, his head on window. Miranda looked around. They were in a well-lit parking garage. She nudged Ben and he hit his head on the window.

"Oww! Damn it, Miranda!" He said rubbing the spot.

"I knew it. It's been a year. We've been married for a year and now you're kidnapping me. I've seen the movies," she said with a smile.

He grinned. "No, I'm not," he said cracking his neck. "And I thought we talked about those movies." Ben raised an eyebrow. He checked the time. "Oh shit, we're late. We have… well, we had reservations." He opened his door slowly.

"Reservations for what?"

"It's a surprise, Miranda."

"No offense, but I've had enough surprises for today. Can we just go home?" Ben shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because it's still our anniversary. It's not over." Ben opened her door. She looked at him, his hoodie was back at the scene and he had spots of blood and dirt on his black shirt and sweatpants. Miranda had a little blood, dirt and vomit on her pants and boots. They looked a mess. He helped her out of the car.

Miranda grabbed her purse and Ben went to the trunk and took out the two duffel bags. "What's with the bags?" She asked and Ben ignored her question. Miranda decided not to press the issue. They walked to the elevators a few yards away and through a tunnel out of which Miranda could see the beautiful city. She watched the Space Needle illuminate the city. She could see the moon beginning to outshine the sun. She looked to the left and saw a huge "W" on the side of a tall building. It looked like… "Is this a 'W'?!" She exclaimed. The 'W' was one of the most expensive hotel chains in the country. "This is for our anniversary?"

As smile spread across his face and he nodded. "It is."

"I thought you forgot!"

"No, I asked you if you would still love me _if_ I'd forgotten." Miranda twisted her lips remembering their short conversation that seemed like worlds ago, but it had only been about two hours. They kept walking. "I wanted to do something nice for you, for us. It's been a year and I wanted to show you how much this year has meant to me. And we were supposed to be here a couple of hours ago, but shit happened. But we're here now."

While they made their way to the front desk, Miranda looked up at the tall ceiling, admiring the decorations and the huge, glass elevator in the middle of the foyer. "This is amazing," she squealed in a low tone so that only Ben could hear.

He grinned at her delight as they got to the front desk. "Welcome to Seattle W. My name is Jack. How can I help you today?" The guy behind the desk asked in a Southern accent.

"Hi, Jack. Reservation for Warren, Benjamin. And I had lunch reservations, but there was a car accident and—"

"Oh my goodness! I hope you two are alright?" They nodded and told him that they were just tired and hungry. "Good! Well, don't you worry about the reservations; we'll get that straightened right out." Jack typed on his keyboard. "Your room is ready. Room 1009" He handed Ben a small folder with two keycards in it. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to dial '0' for the front desk. Once again, my name is Jack and I know your stay here will be relaxing and pleasant."

"Thank you," Miranda said pulling her purse up on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Jack. Now about our lunch reservations…"

"Yes, sorry, Mr. Warren. Would you like to reschedule for tomorrow or would you like to make them dinner reservations for tonight instead?" Jack asked.

"Dinner," Ben and Miranda said at the same time.

"Great!" He clicked the keyboard some more. "All done. The pool, exercise room and game room are all open 24 hours. The restaurant will be opening for dinner in an hour and both the restaurant and bar close midnight. There is a shuttle that goes to the various restaurants, stores and attractions in the area. The elevators are straight ahead and you'll press 10, get off of the elevators and head to your left. Now is there anything else I can help you with?" Miranda yawned and shook her head.

"No, thanks," Ben told him.

"Great. Enjoy your stay at W Seattle," Jack said.


	14. One Hundred Ways

**One Hundred Ways**

"Since you won't tell me what's in the bags. I just hope that _at least_ there are some clothes in those bags and my phone charger. And maybe my laptop?" Ben laughed. "You're laughing, but I'm serious. Plus, I smell. You smell. And I saw the way Jack was staring at us."

"And?" Ben answered.

She waved him off. "I cannot believe that I'm staying in a 'W'. This is unreal." She looked around, smiling at the kids throwing coins into the fountain. Two people, wet and wrapped in towels, came and stood near them, waiting for the elevators as well. She spoke out of the corner of her mouth: "The rooms are three hundred a night easy. I hope you got a discount." She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it, Miranda. Just have a good time." They sidestepped out of the way for the people getting off and along with the two other people, they got on the elevator.

"So no discount? No Groupon? Nothing?" She asked turning to look up at her husband.

"Shhh, woman," he said setting the bags down and putting his arms around her waist, kissing her softly. The people on the elevator with them tried not to look. Ben stuck his tongue in her mouth and she stroked his face. "I think th-this is your floor," the woman said.

"Right!" Ben said. He picked up the bags and ushered Miranda off of the elevator.

Miranda was the first one inside of the large room. "Ohmydamn! This is amazing!" She marveled at the neatly made king-sized bed. "These sheets have to be at least 300-count."

"350," Ben said looking at a pamphlet that he picked up off of the desk that was near an 8-paneled window. She went to the window and realized that she could see over the entire city. There was also a lounge seat and a wide-screen TV mounted inside of the wall. Everything was ideal.

Miranda flopped down on the bed. She could feel herself sinking into it. Exactly what she imagined what laying on a cloud would feel like. She kicked off her shoes. "Ohhh, Ben! Come and feel this bed. It feels like butter." Ben took off his shoes and joined her on the bed.

Miranda could feel him staring at her. "What?" She asked.

"You like it?"

"This?" She gestured to the room. He nodded. "Yes. I love it. It's beautiful. "

Ben pushed some hair out of her face. "You're beautiful." Miranda blushed. "I love you so much. You know that, right?"

"I have an idea," she said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her.

She put a hand on his chest. "Wait… hold on. I, um, I have another gift for you. A surprise."

"I have one for you as well," he said.

"You've done enough," she said.

"Yeah, I know, but so have you." Miranda winked at him. "Let's just get dressed and get to our reservations. I am _starving._ "

"Right. Me, too," she said softly pushing her surprise to the back of her head.

Miranda and Ben showered and started to get dressed. He pointed to one of the bags. "Unh-uh! No, sweetie, the only things I'm wearing to dinner from that bag are panties and a bra." Ben, who only had a towel wrapped around his body, just nodded and then pointed to the closet. Miranda went to the closet and pushed it open. Inside she saw three brand-new dresses hanging up along with three suits. "Oooo, Ben! These are gorgeous!" She said and ran to him and hugged him, her towel slipping. Ben received her hug and tugged on it, dropping it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her neck, running a hand down her back, sliding it along her butt. She moaned. Miranda pulled off his towel and touched every inch that she could. "Wait… I cannot function sexually on a completely empty stomach," she said panting, her heart fluttering. "Especially since…," she stopped herself.

"Especially since what?"

Miranda shook her head and walked to the duffel bag and put on her underwear. "Stop watching me," she said.

"I'm not," he said.

She turned around to see that he was pulling a suit out of the closet. Miranda went and stood next to him and looked at the dresses. The first one was black and white with circular patterns and a gold belt. It was pretty. The next one was a an all-white dress with a wrap-around bottom with a thick black lining and ¾ sleeves. She couldn't wait to wear that one, but tonight was not the night. Her favorite one, the one she was going to wear was a cream-colored with silver ovals in an elegant design covering the entire dress with capped sleeves. She pulled it off of the hanger. "Tell me you have—"

"You mean those?" Ben said pointing to the three pairs of heels under the dresses, each matching the dresses perfectly. "Jewelry's over here." He gestured to a box on the dresser.

"Wow, Ben Warren, you really have outdone yourself," she said. He smiled. "Help me zip this up, will you?"

Ben helped zip up the dress. "You look amazing," he whispered on her neck.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

They finished getting dressed and went to the elevators. Ben, wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt, held the elevator doors for her. "So my last surprise-gift-thing?" He asked.

"I have to see what dinner is like first," she told him winking. He chuckled and put a hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the elevator and to the restaurant. Miranda stopped walking and whipped around to face Ben, throwing him off balance.

"What?"

"Promise that when we get inside of this restaurant that there isn't a large group of people, otherwise known as my friends, family, coworkers and otherwise waiting to shout 'surprise' or 'happy anniversary' or anything like that.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something," he said winking at her.

"Ben Warren…"

He chuckled. "I promise."

Her face was still as she searched his eyes. "No, seriously, promise me because I am not in the mood and I don't like parties that are quote in my honor endquote. You know that."

"How could I forget?" He asked quickly no doubt remembering the birthday party he'd thrown for her last year at their house and how she'd walked into the house talking about how much her stomach hurt as she rushed to the bathroom. And how she thought she'd caught a bug from Tuck and if she did that Ben needed to go to the store to get some medicine because if she and Tuck had it, he was next. She'd wondered why Ben wasn't responding and why the house was so dark, they usually left a light or two on whenever they left the house. As she ran up the stairs, she saw a pair of eyes looking at her from behind a door and called to Ben. Grabbing one of Tuck's baseball bats, she charged at the eyes. Both she and the owner of the eyes screamed. It was Jackson Avery. After that, several lights came on in the house and all of her friends, coworkers, family, including her parents, Tucker and Tuck popped out of their hiding spots in waves. Miranda's face flushed. And as she ran up the stairs, completely embarrassed, she could hear Tuck saying: 'I don't think mommy likes surprise parties.' "Miranda, have I ever broken a promise to you?" Ben asked interrupting her memories. She thought for a second, but couldn't come up with a single time that he'd promised something and had broken it. "Exactly. So this is the best promise I have. And, anyway, if I did have something planned, I would have cancelled everything."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I'd figure that you wouldn't want people shouting at you after the day we've had anyway."

She nodded in agreement as the hostess led them to their table. "Okay, I officially love this place," she said, her face brightening.

"Yeah, it is. I had a conference at a 'W' and I never wanted to leave," he told her as they got to the table and he pulled out her chair and then sat down himself.

"I'm not surprised a bunch of anesthesiologists picked this expensive place to hang out." Ben chuckled and ordered them wine when the waiter came to their table. Ben was such a gentleman. And she was glad that there weren't many people in the restaurant, so their conversations would be private. Their table was right in the middle of the room. She looked around, once again admiring the decoration. "Actually, after today, I'm going to have a Pepsi or a Sprite." Ben looked at her with a weird expression.

"Right away," the waiter said and he left.

"You? Just soda?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to get drunk and not be able to remember tonight," she said quickly, pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Alright, alright," he responded putting both hands up. "If you're having soda, so am I." He gestured for the waiter who came right over. "I'm going to have a soda, too." The waiter nodded and took off. "So, are you enjoying the day so far?"

"Yes! I mean, I feel bad for Ava and Shawn, especially Ava, today's her birthday."

"No kidding?" The drinks came back.

"What's good to eat?" Miranda asked quickly. The waiter started listing everything on the menu. Ben chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, um, Kevin, but just bring me a burger, well-done, with cheese and hot and crispy fries, no salt. It has been a long day and I'm just ready to eat. Oh, and a Caesar salad."

"W-will, that be all, ma'am?"

She nodded and Ben said he'd have the blackened tilapia dish that he'd found out about while reading reviews. "Ooo, that sounds good," she said as the waiter walked off.

"I hope so. If not, I'm taking a bite of your burger," he said in a low voice.

She smiled. "Okay, so I know I said that I had another surprise for you for our anniversary."

"Oh, God! I'm not getting it, am I?" He put his head in his hands. "You hate this. It's too garish, too much? I went too far? I just wanted to do something special for us," he said taking her hand. She started laughing. "Why are you laughing, woman?"

"Because you're so cute when you're panicky." Ben blushed. "Everything has been great. I just feel like my gifts pale in comparison to…," she gestured to the room. "All of this."

"What?! No! I'm still not sure all of this can even match what you gave me. I'll always be able to look at that knife and my shirt and that box and especially the keychain and know that our first year was awesome." The food came and they started to eat. "Mmm, baby, taste this fish," he said holding his fork out to her. She scrunched her face up. It looked so good, but the smell was nauseating. It made her stomach churn. She held her breath and shook her head. "You love fish."

"I know I do, but, uh, I'm just gonna… just eat what I ordered instead. I'm just in the mood for a burger." Ben said okay and they ate in silence for a while, occasionally looking up at each other, smiling. She knew exactly what he was thinking. She was thinking the same thing. They were good.

When she got ¾ of the way through her food, she said: "And, so, you've earned your other gift." Ben threw his hands in the air. "It's a pair of tickets to the Bulls versus the Blazers, they're not courtside, but they're good seats and there's a meet and greet with a player or something like that. And you can take whoever you want." When she saw Ben's face light up, she knew that Callie was right. He loved it. Although Miranda had a feeling he would have liked anything she gave him.

"That is so cool," he said standing up a little and leaning over the table to give her a kiss. Miranda closed her eyes and accepted her husband's kiss. When they pulled apart, he said: "I hope you'll go with me." Ben gave her a half-smile.

She shook her head. "Oh, no, you don't have to take me," she said gesturing to herself.

"I know, but I want you to go with me. Will you go with me?" Miranda shrugged, and then nodded. "Thank you, Miranda."

"Thank you," she told him as he sat back down. "For everything." He nodded. "I, um, I tried really hard to get you gifts that I thought that you would love. You know, just in case..," her voice trailed off. How could she put this?

"Just in case you had to bail on me?" He asked putting his head down and looking up at her, making her heart dance. She nodded. He touched her hand. "Doesn't matter if you had surgery or if something else came up or if you didn't get me anything at all, just being able to spend my life with you is the best gift you could give me." Miranda held back tears and he stood up and hugged, kissing her cheek. "You're my baby and I love you."

 _This is the perfect time_ , a loud voice said in her head. _Tell him!_ Miranda pushed those thoughts out of her head and they continued to eat and even ordered dessert. She was hungrier than she thought. When they were finished, she sat back and held her stomach. "That was really good. My compliments to the chef," she told Kevin, the waiter, who smiled and said that he would tell the chef.

"I agree," Ben said as Kevin collected the empty plates and bowls and walked away. "And delicious. Like you in that dress. Damn!"

Miranda closed her eyes and smiled. "You don't look bad at all in that suit," she responded. She looked around. "That will end up on the floor of that hotel room upstairs."

Ben's mouth dropped open. He gestured for the check wildly. "K-Kevin! Check… please. Check!"

"Um, sir, that guy over there," Kevin said pointing across the room. "He said to add your bill to his bill."

Miranda and Ben looked to where he was pointing. Miranda saw Richard, her mentor's look-alike, sitting in a corner with a woman. She smiled and raised her glass to him. He nodded, excused himself from the woman and walked over to their table. "And so we meet again," he said in a deep voice while chuckling.

"Richard! I am totally surprised," Miranda said. "Richard this is my husband, Ben. Ben, this is Richard." The two men shook hands. "Thanks for picking up our tab. But you didn't have to buy us dinner."

"Yeah. Thank you, sir, but—"

Richard cut Ben off: "Your wife is a goddess."

Ben nodded and smiled at Miranda. "Don't I know it?" He said winking at his wife. "She's the best."

"I was just doing my job, what I was trained to do," she said blushing.

Richard continued: "And modest. A real-life hero." Ben nodded. "Yeah, the way she…," Richard turned to Miranda. "The way you took charge and helped Ava and the other guy, who they found with drugs; he was probably on them, too, but I don't want to make any assumptions. Which, by the way, Miranda, was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen and I'm pushing 70. I mean…" He burped. "Excuse me. I was shocked, honestly. But seeing you two leap into action," Richard said waving his arms. "I had to step up. Ordinarily, I would have bypassed the scene, maybe called the police."

"Shame on you," Miranda said.

"Yeah, I know," Richard answered. He turned to Ben. "She's a queen. I hope you treat her that way, yeah?" Richard asked winking at Miranda.

"Nothing less than," Ben said taking a sip of his water.

"Richard, have a seat," Miranda said pointing to an empty chair. "That's if your wife doesn't mind."

"Oh, that's not my wife. That's my oldest daughter."

"Oh!" Miranda said.

"I had her, Lily, before I met my wife and before we had our five kids," Richard explained as Kevin refilled his glass. "Yeah, I got busy. Lily's shy, so she didn't come over. She thought I should leave you two alone being that it's your anniversary and all."

"How do you know it's our anniversary?" Ben asked curiously.

"Miranda here told me," Richard said taking a chair from an empty table nearby.

"I did. I did say that. Yes," Miranda told her husband.

"Yep. Such a pretty girl," Richard said looking at Miranda. "And I'm not coming on to you… I'm just stating a fact." Ben and Miranda looked at each other and laughed silently. "So, uh, do you two have any kids?" He asked looking directly at Miranda and raising an eyebrow that Ben did not see.

Her eyes got wide. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but Ben beat her to it: "No, no way." He chuckled. Miranda looked at him with wild eyes. Did he not want kids at all or did he not want kids right now? Her mind was racing and she glanced at Richard who was scratching his bald head. "Well… not yet. That's what I meant to say." He sighed. "What I mean is that Miranda has a son from her first marriage. And we co-parent him with her ex-husband."

"Oh my God, Ben Warren! You don't have to tell the man our whole life story," Miranda said rolling her eyes to the beautiful ceiling. Richard laughed his laugh and said that it was okay. She shook her head. "No, we don't have any children."

"Do you want children?" He asked them. Ben looked at her. "Sorry, if I'm being intrusive. Actually, yeah, I'm a little tipsy, so let me get back to Lily. We only get to see each other a few times a month." Miranda picked up her sweating glass and drank from it. The ice was melting in her soda. "And I apologize for any slight drunken awkwardness. I really just came over to say that you two did a great job. When I told Lily about what'd happened and then I saw youse two, I just had to pick up your tab. That's why I'm paying for you dinner. I want to show my gratitude, especially to you, Miranda, for letting me help. It was a rush." Miranda nodded and smiled at the man. "And here's my card. We can grab drinks—" He looked at Miranda. "Or dinner or something." Ben said thanks and took his card and put it in his pants pocket. "And search your name and today's date on the Youtube."

"Why?" Ben and Miranda asked simultaneously.

"You'll see," he said standing up and putting the chair back at the other table. Richard shook their hands, giving Miranda a kiss on the cheek, and walked back to his daughter.


	15. Rock the Boat

**Rock the Boat**

Miranda and Ben got on the elevator and rode up to their floor. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his head was on her shoulder. "Tired?" She asked kissing the top of his head.

"Would it be terribly terrible if I said that I was?"

"No, but I did have plans that did not include sleeping," she said quietly as they stopped on the second floor and a group of teenagers got on.

"Oh, really?" He said in her ear, holding her tighter. She nodded. "Tell me more."

"There are children," she said. The elevator stopped again and the kids got off and one of the hotel workers stepped into the elevator.

"No more kids," he whispered, biting her ear.

"Stop," she said giggling. The worker looked at them and blushed. "And this elevator is made of glass."

"That makes it so much more exciting and risqué, don't you think?" He asked bumping his body into hers. He was turned on and so was she. Miranda felt him stiffen up and she felt her nipples harden. She had awakened the monster inside of him and she loved it.

 _Ding!_ "This is our floor," she told him rushing off of the elevator. She kicked off her heels and Ben picked them up. Seeing that the floor was empty, she stopped walking.

"What? Something wrong?" He asked concerned. Miranda shook her head and took a step towards him, pushing him against the wall. She stood on her toes and kissed him. "Nope. Nothing wrong with that," he said in between kisses. His hands wandered up her back, feeling all of her curves, making her body melt into his. He turned them around, so her back was against the wall. Ben lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. "I love you so much."

"I love you," she responded as he lifted up her dress a little, running a hand up her thigh. "Let's get to our room before I take advantage of you in this hallway and they have to call security on us and we go to jail for indecent exposure." Ben laughed and took her hand and put it around his waist.

In their room, Miranda asked Ben to help her zip down her dress. "Oh my God, yes," he hissed in her ear. He moved the zipper down her back and started to peel it off her body. He kissed a line from one shoulder to the other making the hairs on her arms stand up.

Miranda stepped out of the dress. "Thank you," she said and she walked to the closet to hang it up.

"Good Lord, girl. I did not know you were wearing that," Ben said referring to her black bra and thong set.

"You picked it out!" She said with a loud laugh.

"But I did not know you were wearing it like that!" He'd taken off his suit and was only wearing his briefs.

She waved him off. Ben picked up a remote and pointed it at the TV and worked it so that music came through the speakers. Whitney Houston began to sing one of Miranda's favorite songs, "You Give Good Love," her voice reaching Miranda's heart. _Now you're here like you've been before, and you know just what I need._ Miranda touched her chest and her eyes began to water. It happened every time she heard the damn song. "I absolutely love this song."

Ben nodded with a smile. "I know." He walked over to her. "Can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand for her take. _Take this heart of mine into your hands, you give good love to me, baby._

She looked at it. "Of course, baby. Let me just put—"

"Oh… no, no, no." He shook his head. "Nope," he said quietly. "Don't put on anything. You look so beautiful. Plus, there are no pajamas in there." She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her into his chest. His hand found her a space just above her butt. She looked up at him. They moved to the music. "I remember our first dance together as husband and wife." _I was always searching for that perfect love._

"You do?" She said her voice raspy.

"Yes. I remember looking into your eyes and just knowing that what I'd done, committing my love to you and to Tuck was the best decision I'd ever made." Ben kissed her lips softly. "Everything was just perfect. You wer—you are perfect."

"I remember it, too." _Our love is here to stay._

"Do you?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

Miranda licked her lips. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was sure that he could feel it, too. And hear it, even over the sound of Stephanie Mills who belting out the lyrics to the next song, "I Feel Good All Over." The beating was that prominent; it rang in her ears. He was holding her so close. She didn't think he'd ever let go. _Two lovers holding on to something real, something so meaningful._ "The way you looked at me that day—I've never seen anyone look at me the way you do, but that day, during our dance when it was just _us_ , I saw how much you loved me. I f-felt it." Ben looked at her, smiling. And she blushed. _It's no secret we're in love, even a little child can see._ "Yeah, like that." It was Ben's turn to blush. "And you told me that you were glad that we'd taken dance lessons. And I said—"

"Lesson. Just one. Because we missed all the other ones." Miranda laughed softly, just like she'd done on their wedding day. Ben chuckled, too. "There's one other thing I want to tell you."

"What's that?" she asked looking into the eyes of her husband. _I feel good all over. You and I have what others dream about._

"That your happy is my happy." Ben kissed her gently on the lips. Miranda put her hand on his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled in her mouth; she moaned. Ben slid his hand along her butt, cupping it. "And this is my ass," he said putting his forehead to hers. Miranda smiled lazily and nodded. She was exhausted, but she didn't want to slow down, didn't want him to stop. "Your happy is my happy," he repeated softly.

Miranda tuned out the music, just like she'd done a year ago and focused on the man in front of her. An all-around good guy who took care of her and her son and was honest and just all the things that made him… "You are amazing," she said. She kissed Ben, running her hand up his strong, naked back. They continued to sway. Miranda dropped her hands and moved them down to his briefs. She felt his body contract and turned around, putting her back on his chest. Ben wrapped his arms around her, his hands traveling down the front of her body, over her breasts, across her stomach, grazing her stretch marks, between her legs and back to her butt. She could feel him getting hard and she ground her body against his. He squeezed her and walked them over to the bed. Miranda crawled on the bed with Ben right behind her. She fell on her back and looked up at him, admiring his brown skin, his muscles, his smile. "I love you with all of my heart," she told him as she pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you like I can't believe," he growled. Ben's lips made their way to her chest and he unhooked her bra, tossing it across the room. He licked her nipples slowly as if tasting them for the first time. She arched her back as he sucked on them, filling his mouth as much as he could.

Miranda grabbed his head and pushed him down her body. He kissed the tops of her feet and then made his way back up her body, leaving a trail of kisses on nearly every inch he could reach. After a few years of being together and a year of marriage, Ben knew how to turn her on, what she liked, how she liked it, how far to go and just how fast. He pulled her thong off and took off his briefs. Lying beside her, he kissed her, hard, groaning into her mouth. Ben kissed her neck and then he kissed her cheek. He kissed and bit her chin gently. He climbed on top of her and pried her legs open. She gasped at the ferocity. "Ahhh," she moaned.

"You like that?" She nodded. "And I haven't even gotten started," he told her smiling.

"You know I'm impatient," she argued.

"I know, but it will be worth it," he told her.

Miranda smiled as he picked up one of her legs and slid into her. She inhaled sharply and felt Ben looking at her. She looked at him and he winked. He slowly moved himself in and out of her. "Yess," she said softly. Ben turned her a little so that her legs were going to the side, but her back was still flat on the bed.

He leaned down and kissed her, going deeper inside of her. She winced. "You're okay?"

"Just…," she said her voice trailing off as Ben changed his body position a little. "YES! There!" She screamed and ran a hand through her hair. He licked her breasts and she whined. The pleasure Ben was giving Miranda made her fall in love with him all over again. "Ahhhh!"

"Turn around," he demanded. His voice in her ear turned her so much; she didn't think she'd last. Miranda did as she was told. Ben put a hand on her back as he made love to her from behind. His hand caressed her butt cheeks, slapping them gently at first and then a little harder. Shit, she thought. Miranda bit her lip and whipped around, looking into his brown eyes with her own brown eyes. "You're good?" He asked. She nodded and threw her body into his and felt him collapse onto her. She smiled devilishly. As he continued to work, she did it again and she heard him say: "Fuck, Miranda!"

"That's… for making me waiting," she said in low voice. Ben held her waist, maneuvering her body until she was back in her original position. "OHMYGOD!" She squealed as he rolled them until she was on top, her legs straddling him.

"Smooth, right?" He said in her ear, kissing her face until he found her lips. Miranda slipped her tongue into his mouth as she rocked on top of him, speeding up their pace. Ben held her hips and sat up. "Slow down."

Miranda nodded and slowed down her movements. Miranda bit his chest gently. They kissed passionately; he was really a good kisser. Ben stroked her head and looked into her eyes. Miranda whined. The voice in her head was talking again: _Tell him, Miranda._ Another voice joined in: _This is, ahh! Not the time_. "Baby!" Miranda screamed as she felt several waves of pleasure coming through her body.

"Yes?" Ben grunted. He held her tighter and cursed into her chest as he orgasmed.

"Bennnn!" Miranda said as she closed her eyes tightly, a few tears falling down her face.

"Mmmhmmm? Mir..an..da!" Ben called out and kissed her again. He continued to hold her as he lay back down. He looked at her as his body finished shaking. An aftereffect shocked her body and she rocked on top of him a few times. He smiled. "You are so beautiful, baby." Miranda nodded and started to cry. "Oh no! Oh no! No, what's wrong, Miranda?" Ben pulled out of her. "What's wrong, Mirnada?" He asked again. She shook her head and turned on her side facing him. "Hey, hey, hey. Did I… hurt…?" She shook her head furiously. She wanted to tell him, but the words were getting caught in her throat. "You have to talk to me, Miranda." Ben pulled her closer and stroked her back.

Miranda grabbed the covers and used a corner of it to wipe her eyes free of tears and sweat. She pulled the covers and got out of bed, wrapping them around her. She went to the mirror and took a couple of deep breaths. "I-I-I'm not hurt. You didn't hurt me. You wouldn't do that. I'm cr-crying because I'm so happy." Ben got out of the bed, too. "You make me so happy."

"You make me happy, too," he responded, his eyes wide. "But, why—"

"I have something to tell you," she said cutting him.

"Oh, God! I messed up. I didn't mean to fight with you. Or leave school and worsen your OCD symptoms," Ben said talking quickly. He touched her shoulders and put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just worried."

Miranda laughed. He thought she was leaving him. Nothing could be further from the truth. She reached into her purse that was on the dresser and searched until she pulled out Ben's last gift. It was tiny and fit right in the palm of her hand, the smallest of them all, but it contained the biggest surprise. She closed her fist around it and got back into the bed. Ben didn't know what was going on, but followed her anyway. "I'm not leaving you, Ben Warren."

He exhaled. "Good, but can you just tell me what's up? I just went from being concerned to being worried to being confused in a span of 10 seconds and all I want to do is hold you in my arms and spoon with you." Miranda blushed. Ben leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I have another gift for you."

"Baby, no. You've given me enough. Please, don't even bother. I'm not accepting it." He waved his hands.

"You're going to laugh when you hear what it is," Miranda said as she started to giggle which turned into a hysterical laughter. Tears ran down her face. It felt so good to be so happy. After she finished her laughing fit, she said: "So you're refusing your gift even though I took the time to pick it out just for you?"

"You're guilting me," Ben said with a sly grin. Miranda smiled at him and he licked his bottom lip. "Alright. I'll be appreciative."

"Okay, uh... I'm going to tell you something and give you something and I don't want you to try to get a word in edgewise until I'm finished." Ben nodded. "Promise me."

He licked his lips. "I… I promise, Miranda."

Miranda nodded and took a deep breath.


	16. Never Keeping Secrets

**Never Keeping Secrets**

This gift had been all her idea. Callie didn't know anything about it, had given her no advice on the situation. Aside from Richard the doppelganger and her gynecologist, no one else knew that she was pregnant and four weeks along. It was a small glass bottle that was only about an inch in size. "I was married before." Ben nodded. "It was a marriage that while it wasn't abusive, it took so much from me. Energy, time, tolerance—my confidence. But we'd been together so long, I thought that it was okay, that's how I was supposed to be loved, sporadically and at will. He wanted me to succeed, but not if it was going to compromise what he wanted or his idea of what our family should look like. But he was… he was my best friend; we'd been friends for years. He was my first love, my first time, and the father of my child." Ben took her hand. "For our first anniversary, Tucker was… well, he was out of town and I…," she sighed. "I had a bunch of surgeries and cases to study, ass to kiss. By the time we got around to celebrating that first year, the magic of it all, the—the realization that we'd been sharing our lives for a year was gone. And it went like that for years." Ben kissed her hand. "Don't get me wrong, we had some good anniversaries. Ones that reinforced the idea that I'd picked the right man to spend my life with. But… nothing like this." Miranda felt another tear come down her face, Ben wiped it away. "So when I met you and you would do and say things that I'd never heard said to me before, I resisted. I ran from you because I didn't know how it was really supposed to be. But you were so damn persistent. You knew what I wanted and what I needed and that's why I'm excited to spend my life with you. You know me," Miranda smiled while touching his face. She brought him in for a kiss. "I don't want to be with anyone, but you. I love you. You are my husband. Someone I trust myself with and my child who adores you. You're… a second father to him." Ben moved closer to her. " _You_ are my best friend. And being here with you, I know that you are the love of my life. And this first year has been amazing and I don't expect anything other than greatness for the next phase of our lives." Miranda saw tears in Ben's eyes and simultaneous tears fell down their faces. They kissed again and Ben stroked her side, making her smile.

He mouthed: _Are you finished?_ She nodded. "Miranda, I don't know… how to respond. I feel like you are my true love. You being in my life has been nothing short of a blessing." They smiled at each other. "You and Tuck have been the perfect additions to my life. A life that I wouldn't want to live if you two aren't in it. You are my wife. Someone I trust with my heart."

"Great," she said wiping away the last of her tears. "So for your last thing." She handed him the gift from her sweaty palms.

Ben looked at it, twirling it in his fingers. "This is, um, cute, Miranda. 'Pull me'," Ben said reading the small ribbon tied to the cork on the bottle. "Pull the, uh, ribbon?" He asked. His eyebrows were raised. He was so cute when he was slow.

"Yes, baby. Pull the ribbon."

"Oh okay." He started to pull it and stopped. "You're sure this won't reveal that you really want a divorce that you actually hated me all this time."

She burst out laughing. "After everything I just said." Ben poked out his bottom lip. "Now I know you know that that isn't true," she said with a wide smile. "Just—If you don't open it. You'll never know, will you?" She asked challenging him.

"Fine. Just know that I love you. No matter what's in this little-tiny, crazy-tiny bottle."

Miranda nodded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He pulled on the ribbon and popped the cork off. He pulled the ribbon out of the bottle and read the message: "'We're having a baby," he said slowly. "Who's having a baby?" Miranda looked at him, but didn't speak. "Us?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a half-smile. "We're having a baby!?" He asked excitedly. "We're having a baby!?" Ben beamed and grabbed her hands, pulling her in for a kiss. "You're pregnant?" Miranda nodded. "Oh my God! I'm going to be a dad… again." Miranda let the tears fall freely down her face. Seeing Ben's face and how joyful he was, she knew everything would be alright. "How… many weeks?"

"Only a month."

"You've known for a month?"

She shook her head. "But I did the math. I think that it was the day you guys came back from Portland."

"I remember that night," he said making her blush. "You were wild."

"Shut it, mister." They laughed.

Ben looked into her eyes. "I'm so—just happy."

"Yeah?"

"Of course."

"You're not mad?"

"Mad about the baby?" He asked confused.

She shrugged. "Or that I didn't tell you as soon as I found out."

"You told me when you were ready."

"You don't think a baby is too much? I might get a seat on the board—"

"You will get the seat, Miranda," he said kissing the palms of her hands.

"Ben, you're a 2nd year resident in a top surgical program. Our schedules are already hectic and a baby will… Ben, we might not ever sleep again." Miranda saw his face change from being perfectly happy to being pissed off. She bit her bottom lip.

Ben put his arms on her naked waist, softly moving his fingers along her curves. "Miranda, why in the world—I could _never_ be mad about—" Ben was getting frustrated and he had to stop himself and regain his composure. He squeezed her waist. "Listen, you are the very best part of me, my better half. I was a good man before I met you, but I am a great man now. You push me. I'm in the surgical program because you want me to be my best self. You know how much being a surgeon means to me and you helped me get there. And a baby… our baby," he kissed her chin and then her forehead, sending chills through her body. "Will be the very best part of us." Ben touched her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. They made love again, wildly, pulling the sheets and covers off of the bed and knocking the pillows to the floor. Sweating, they fell back on the bed, breathless.

"When we crossed into that intersection and missed being in that accident, I wanted to tell you right then, but there were people to help. But all I could think about is that it could have all been gone. Everything," she said touching her stomach. Ben put his hands on top of hers.

They were quiet for a long time. "I guess we never talked about it before."

"What?" She asked with closed eyes.

"Abortion."

Miranda's eyes flew open. "You want an abortion?"

"No! No. I mean, I don't. I love our baby already, but I am pro-choice. So, whatever you decide."

"I can honestly say that I haven't thought of it since I've known."

"Even with our hectic schedules?"

"Even with our schedules. All I knew is that you would be there and I would there and that was enough."

Ben nodded. Miranda yawned. "Who else knows?"

She shook her. "Besides my doctor… No one."

"Really? Not even—"

"Callie?" He said yeah. "No, she doesn't know. And, actually, I lied. Richard knows."

"Richard? The Chief?" Ben asked turning to face her.

"No!" She said with a laugh. "His look alike. From tonight… well, last night."

"Why does he know? And why'd you tell him before you told me? Was that why he was being so damn nosy?"

"I didn't. Richard figured it out after I vomited at the scene and yeah and because he was drunk."

"Oh shit! No drinking, you threw up… I get it now," Ben said connecting the dots. "Damn. How could I have missed those?"

"Maybe if there hadn't been an accident, you could have put two and two together. You were great, by the way."

"Me? You were fantastic out there. I was so impressed and proud of my wife. Classic SuperShero." Miranda and Ben laughed. Miranda closed her eyes as Ben wrapped his arms around her. She put her head in his chest, inhaling him. She could smell the familiar mix of body wash and sweat from their lovemaking. It was so intoxicating. She loved him so much and she was excited that they were embarking on a new phase in their life.


	17. Bless the Broken Road

**Bless the Broken Road**

"Mmmm," Ben moaned. He rolled over and cuddled against the back of Miranda.

"Well, a good morning to you," Miranda said with a smile. She'd been up for half an hour already.

"Morning, baby," Ben said in a gruff morning voice. "Did we sleep well?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yes. And you?" She asked him as he kissed her back making her shiver.

Ben put his arms around her. "Very well."

"Good. So, I have an idea," she said pulling the covers up to her neck.

"What's that?"

"I say that we steal these covers and the sheets and maybe a pillow or two if we can manage. And we take them home. They are so comfortable."

He laughed, his body shaking the bed. "They are." Miranda touched his waist. "But, you know, we could just get our own."

"If we did, I'd never leave the bed."

"And that would be a bad thing, right?" He asked into her ear. Miranda bumped his body with hers and he grunted.

Miranda turned around. Ben reached up and touched her face. "But, no, really… um, you know what I was thinking about?" He shook his head and touched her stomach. She smiled as the words got stuck in her throat.

"What is it, Miranda?"

"I feel guilty being so happy when Adele died a year ago."

Ben's face fell. "I know. I know, you do. I do, too. Adele was a good person."

"Yeah, she was. She was so fierce and while it was such a happy day for us, I feel bad for Richard, you know?"

Ben nodded. "You should give him a call. Talk to him. Maybe tell him the great news?" He smiled, showing his white teeth. She was glad that he understood how important Richard was to her. Miranda nodded. "Okay. I'll shower while you call him. And then you'll shower and we'll eat and start our day." He kissed her on the lips. "And it's okay to be happy. I think she'd want you to be happy. So would he."

"Okay," Miranda said quietly as he got out of bed. He brought her cell phone over to her before going to the bathroom. She dialed her mentor's number.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Good morning, Chie—Richard?" She sputtered.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You should be celebrating your anniversary with your husband, not talking to me."

"I am, but I was just calling to see if—"

"Yes, Mandy, I'm okay."

"I wasn't… implying that…," her voice trailed off. She couldn't finish the lie.

"You were. And I'm fine. Honestly."

"It's just that it's been—"

He interrupted her again. "I know how long it's been. A year and one day since I lost my wife. 361 days since I buried her. Uh, three months since I broke down about her not being _here_ , missing her so much I threw up and I wanted to rip my heart out. Two weeks since I last visited her grave. A… a week since I last cried about Adele. And zero seconds since I stopped thinking about her. I never stop thinking about her." A tear fell from Miranda's eye. "I know how long it's been," he repeated softly.

"Sir, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"I'm the one who performed surgery on her that day," Miranda said.

"Stop it now. The surgery was flawless. You did a great job. No one could have done a better job, including me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Don't have regrets about something you couldn't control. Please. You were brilliant, so it's insulting to my teachings that you think otherwise." Miranda nodded. "You know, Bailey, I have very few regrets about being a surgeon and about being Chief. The decisions I made, I didn't do for myself, but for the hospital, for my staff, for the patients, you know what I mean?"

"Yes."

"But when it comes to my marriage to Adele, I'm so full of regret. I loved her and she loved me. But…," he sighed. "You know what happened. I destroyed it." Miranda nodded. He'd had an affair. "When I cry, I cry because I know that although she was sick at the end, there were times I should have been there and could have been there, but I wasn't." Miranda waited, sure that he wasn't finished speaking. "Do me a favor, Miranda Bailey."

"Yes," she asked her voice strong.

"The love you share with Ben is so important, take care of it. Take care of him because he is giving and he'll take care of you and Tuck. He's such a good man. The kind of man I should have been."

"You are a great man!" Miranda told him.

"I am now. Because of Adele," he responded. They were quiet for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Miranda watched Ben as he tightened his towel. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her over his shoulder, smiling. Richard began laughing in her ear.

"Chief?" He continued to laugh. "Sir? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I was just thinking about Adele and how just before she died she said that she wasn't worried about me. She knew I would be alright."

"Yeah? Well, I agree."

"She said she knew I would be fine because you would be there and you would watch out for me and keep me in check."

Miranda joined in with his laughter. "She's right. I will."

They stopped laughing. "I know, Bailey. I know."

"Sir?"

"I am fine, Miranda."

"I know you are."

"Good."

"Um, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Do not say anything about that board seat."

"I'm not," she answered quickly.

He made a noise. "I didn't want to tell you this before, but since you called and you're the person I trust most, we're having a meeting tomorrow to discuss everything."

"Everything?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Everything," he repeated. Miranda's heart fluttered and she held her stomach. She looked at Ben who was digging through a duffel bag and pulling out clothes to wear. She smiled. All of the pieces were falling in place. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Miranda took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Richard gasped loudly. "Oh. Er, Congratulations, Miranda! And tell Ben I said congratulations to him as well." Miranda said she would. "How far along are you?"

"Just a month, but I wanted you to be one of the first people to know. I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Well, hot diggity, Bailey! I'm happy for you two. This is beautiful… beautiful news."

"Do you think—"

"No, it won't."

"Won't what?" Miranda asked playing with her hair.

"It won't have any effect on whether or not you become a board member."

"I…," her voice trailed off again.

"It's not a bad question, but you should know me better than. I wouldn't let that be a factor. No one even has to know until the thing pops outta you." Miranda laughed. "This is great."

"Thank you, sir. I don't think I want anyone to know just yet."

"Of course. Of course. So, how was your anniversary?" He asked.

"It's still kind of going on." Miranda blushed as she watched Ben turn on the TV and mute it.

"Well, don't let me interrupt. I will see you when you get back. And thank you for calling. For caring that much." The call ended.

Ben got on the bed and crawled towards her. "So?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"He said that he was okay."

Ben nodded. "And?"

"He thanked me for calling him. He said Adele was never worried about him because she knew that he had me." Ben gestured for her to keep going. "And to take care of our love because it's important."

"So true. Wise words, but, baby, did he say anything about the seat? What about the baby? I mean, I don't want to sound all career-driven, but… what else?"

Miranda spoke quickly: "Oh, he said that he was happy that I'm pregnant and that there's a meeting tomorrow about everything, including the seat on the board."

"Ha ha! Yes! I knew it, Miranda. This is yours. We just have to stay positive." He kissed her stomach. "And this baby is… well, he or she is magic."


	18. Honeymoon Avenue

**Honeymoon Avenue**

"Baby!" Ben called to Miranda as she stepped out of the shower and put on deodorant.

"You bellowed?" She said opening the door.

"You gotta come and see this!" He said excitedly.

"Alright," Miranda said. She came out of the bathroom and stopped at the table with their breakfast on it. It was a small buffet, every kind of breakfast and brunch food was piled on it. "Why so much food, Ben?"

"Because you're pregnant and your reaction to the fish last night was enough to suggest that you some of the foods you used to love might make you nauseous." Miranda nodded. He was always looking out for her. She fixed her plate and joined him on the bed. His own plate was on his lap. He had his laptop open and it was sitting next to him. She kissed his cheek. "What was that for?" She shrugged. "Cool. I looked up what Richard told us to and look!" He said pushing 'play'. Miranda and Ben watched as the video played back their heroics at the scene of the car accident. _"I hope you called 9-1-1 before you started recording!"_ Miranda blushed as she heard herself yelling at the complete stranger. Ben smiled at her embarrassment and kissed her forehead. He wasn't on the screen much in the beginning as the videographer didn't move past Ava's car for a long time. But she looked good until she was seen bent over near the car. Good thing the camera didn't catch what she was doing. "You look fantastic!" He said picking up a piece of sausage from her plate and eating it.

"Thanks, baby. Except that they nearly caught me throwing up. Sorry you aren't on that much."

"I'm fine playing your Robin," he said winking at her. She asked to see the comments. "You're sure? People can be assholes. Especially on YouTube."

"Trust me, I know." They scrolled up and down the comments. Most of the comments were great. There were a few negative ones, but others had set them straight. Miranda was beaming. This day had started off right. Then she read: _Let me just say that I dont like hospitals but that doc is fine as hell. Id like to take her temperature w/ my—"_

"Miranda, don't read that one, please," Ben said gritting his teeth. The comment had gotten seventy-four "thumbs up". "It's degrading."

"Yeah, it is," she said with a smile.

"Then why are you smiling?" He asked looking at her.

"Because it's making you jealous," she said.

Ben grinned. "I'm not jealous."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Warren," Miranda said and she finished eating the rest of her food. After showering, Miranda looked inside of the duffel back. Although there weren't tags on anything, everything inside of it was brand-new. She wanted to know where the clothes had come from, but she pushed her curiosity to the back of her head and just went with the flow. She decided on a pair of blue jeans with a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of black boots. She threw on a green jacket that she pulled out of the bag. "How do I look?" She asked her husband.

"You look cute," he said.

"Ben, I'm a married woman. It's my anniversary. I don't want to look 'cute'. I want to look desirable and sexy. Even if I'm in blue jeans."

"Alright, ask me again." Miranda waved him off. "No, seriously, ask me again."

She sighed: "How do I look?"

"Amazing and sexy," he said getting off of the bed and spraying on some cologne.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The moment's gone." Ben chuckled. "Do you have something planned for today? Or are we just going where the wind takes us?" Miranda asked looking in the mirror.

"Both?"

"Both?"

"I have a few things in mind. A few things I think you'll really enjoy." Miranda nodded as Ben walked over to her, stepping between her and the mirror. "But if we find something better, something you want to do, we can do that."

"Alright, well, I'm ready, I guess. Let's go."

Ben dragged her to the elevators and past the front desk. She waved at Jack as they passed. They headed for the parking garage, got in the car and pulled off.

"We're going to make a few stops," Ben said. "Go back to the hotel, rest a bit and then head out again."

"Got it," Miranda said. She didn't ask any questions, just relinquished control. Their first stop was the highest-priced mall in the Seattle area. They went to a few shops, buying a couple of things. Then, Miranda saw a poster for an art gallery opening and they went to that. Ben pretended to drag his feet as they made their way inside, but she had to pull him out of the gallery as the time ticked away. They went back to the hotel and took a short nap. When the alarm went off, Miranda woke up to see Ben on his computer, typing away. He was only wearing a towel. She nodded and took a shower of her own. "So what should I wear?"

"Pick, uh, one of those dresses out of the closet," Ben said looking at her and licking her lips.

"Okay, but where are we going?" She asked putting on her underwear and deciding on the all-white dress with a wrap-around bottom.

"It's a surprise," Ben told her getting off of the bed and getting dressed. Back in the car for the second time that day, Miranda reached for the radio just as Ben began talking: "So, um, when we first started talking back before we got married, before I started my residency in California, before we moved in together, before the _nurse_ , before you broke up with me…" Miranda started to cut him off. "Yeah. You did." She smiled. "Uh, before the shooting, before you thought I wanted someone else, nope, I didn't forget about that." Miranda blushed, but didn't speak. "Before our third date when we shared our very first kiss and you tried to lecture me to death. Before all of that, we had our first date." Miranda groaned and Ben laughed. "And I'm apologizing again, even after all of these years. I didn't know it would be _so_ bad." He laughed again.

"Jen is a nice enough person, but her band was terrible. And loud. Loud and terrible. I'm sorry. I mean, I couldn't make out a word that they were saying and then they wouldn't stop playing. Like isn't a set supposed to be three songs? They went on forever. And that place was just a mess. Dark and smoky. I wasn't a fan."

"I understood that then and I understand it now." Ben continued to drive.

"Ugh, and…ugh. That was—I'll always judge you for that, you know," Miranda said.

Ben smiled. "I know. Jen had asked me a few weeks before we even met and then when it was the only day you were available, I had to work something out. I didn't want you to think I was blowing you off or something."

Miranda put a hand up. "If it was a choice between listening to Jen's band and waiting, I would have waited," she told him.

"Would you have?"

Miranda licked her lips and turned to her husband. "Yeah. Provided that our line of communication didn't falter."

"Hmm, I'll remember that for my next wife." Ben looked at her before smiling.

"See, Ben Warren. You're not funny." Ben's smile turned into a laugh. She loved that sound. "Keep it up and you'll definitely be looking for her," Miranda said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. He was such a clown. But he was her clown.

They pulled into the parking lot of the place they'd just been talking about. "Oh no! Nope. Take me back to the 'W'. The baby and I are absolutely not listening to punk heavy pop kettle or whatever that was. Nope!" Ben was cracking up. "Laugh all you want, but I would rather go back to the hotel and sit poolside or take a dip in the hot tub before—"

Ben's laughter had calmed down. "It's not Jen or any music like that or amateurs even. There's a real professional group performing here tonight. A well-known group. One of your favorites actually."

This peaked Miranda's interest. "I'm listening." In her mind she went through her catalog of music and tried to think of artists that she would have loved to see and who were still alive.

"It's an exclusive concert. Only about a hundred people attending, maybe one-fifty. I got the tickets a while back. When I saw that they were playing here, I rode by and checked it out. It's completely different now and under new management. You'll like it." Miranda rummaged through her purse. She pulled out some gum and offered him a piece. He nodded and she handed him a piece. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Trust me."

"Fine. I just hope I'm dressed appropriately. And not too flashy. Or not flashy enough." She pulled down the mirror and checked her makeup.

"You will be the hottest woman in there. And, look, we're matching," he said with a smile.

Miranda looked at her outfit and at her husband. He was wearing off-white pants and black dress shirt as well. She giggled. "Oh gosh!"

"We look good, though." They got out of the car. The impending night's air was chilly. And even though she was wearing a jacket, she shivered. Ben put his arm around her, bringing her into his body."You're really going to enjoy this," he said excitedly.

They walked towards the building. "I'm anxious, but to be honest, I'm only thinking about the last time I was here."

Ben stopped walking and turned to her. She could see his breath as he spoke. "Get over that. It was a first date. First dates are supposed to be awful." He held her again and they kept walking. "Besides, when you stuck around for Jen's entire set and you didn't complain, I knew you were the woman for me." Miranda blushed hard. She'd stuck it out only because she really liked him. At that time, seeing him put happy, free-flowing knots in her stomach and made her words fall out of her mouth in any kind of order. She sounded crazy, but for some reason, he liked her as well. Ben's voice pulled her back: "Any woman who would listen to that crap just because my friend was playing it must really like me." Miranda laughed. That was so true. They got to the door of the building and Ben pulled out two tickets. The tickets were scanned and they walked inside.

Ben was right. Everything was different. The smoky smell that had plagued her senses and infested her clothes that night was gone. The music while loud wasn't unbearable. It put her in a better mood. "Want a drink?" He whispered in her ear. She turned to him and gave him a crazy look. "I'm only kidding." Ben kissed her nose. "But I'm going to have one." They made their way through the semi-lit building moving in and out of crowds of people.

"You still didn't tell me who's performing," she told him as they waited in line.

"Because I just know you love surprises," he said with a chuckle. "We're a little early and the concert is general admission, so do you want to sit in the front or towards the back, the middle?"

"If you would tell me… I could make a decision."

"I'm not. Just pick!"

"Alright. Alright… middle."

"Good choice and we'll sit at the end of the aisle. So you can get up and dance if you want to."

Miranda was so excited, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Or was it the baby? She didn't know. "Tell me," she whined.

He shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

They chilled around while the band set up for the performance. The chairs were really comfortable and Miranda was grateful. While Ben played on his phone, Miranda had a strong urge to ask the couple sitting next to them who was about to take the stage, but she didn't want Ben to think that she didn't trust him, so she didn't. But that didn't mean that she couldn't make conversation. She would be sitting next to these people for the next two hours or so. She leaned over: "Hello."

The man and woman turned in her direction. The woman spoke first: "Hi!"

"I'm Miranda. I just wanted to introduce myself just in case I invade your space while I'm dancing and enjoying the music." The three of them laughed.

"Hi, Miranda. I'm Destiny and this is Tyson, my husband." Miranda shook the hands of the young couple.

Ben had put away his phone and poked his head around her. "This is my husband, Ben." Ben shook Destiny and Tyson's hands as well.

"So, how'd you hear about this concert? Because I thought that it was cool that they did a strict word-of-mouth thing," Destiny asked Miranda. She was a thin, dark-haired woman with brown skin, she looked Latina.

"Actually, I didn't. He picked up the tickets," Miranda answered pointing at Ben. "I don't even know who's performing!" Ben made a face and shook his head.

"Oh, well, then, I won't ruin it for you," Destiny said.

"But… I'm going to find out anyway," Miranda said trying to trick the young woman.

"You don't like surprises, do you, Miranda?" Tyson asked as he took off his jacket and put it on the back of his chair. Miranda shook her head at the white guy with brown hair. "If you love good music, you'll definitely enjoy this."

Miranda glanced at Ben. "So, basically, I'm the only person in here who doesn't know who's about to perform." They all nodded. "Okay, I see how it is." They all laughed and the two couples continued to talk. They seemed like really nice people and the four of them decided to have dinner after the concert.

The lights dimmed and Ben whispered in her ear, his breath warm: "Are you ready?" She shrugged. "Well, kiss me before they come out."

"Why?"

"Because when you see who it is, you might end up leaving with one of them."

Miranda laughed and turned to her husband. She held onto his face and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He held her, rubbing her back. When they pulled away, she smiled. "I wouldn't even think about leaving you."

The music began to play and Miranda could tell what the song was from the first couple of notes. "Oh my God, Ben!" Miranda stood up and cheered with the rest of the crowd. "Oh my God! Boyz II Men!?" Ben looked at her with a smile on his face and nodded. She leaned down to kiss him, grabbing his hands and pulling him out of his chair. Ben slid behind Miranda and they danced to the fast-paced song. When they finally sat back down for a slower song, Ben put an arm around her shoulders.

She turned her body slightly, her knees touching his thigh and said: "So on an unrelated note, remember how I said I wouldn't think about leaving you?" Ben nodded and licked his lips. "That was before Boyz II Men were fifty feet away from me!" She squealed. Miranda put her arms around him and kissed his sweaty cheek. During intermission, Miranda made a quick beeline for the bathroom before the lights came on. Exiting the bathroom, her phone rang. It was Tucker. "Hey, Tucker!"

"Mandy, hey," Tucker answered in a hushed tone.

"Uh, why are you whispering?" She asked.

"Little man wants to talk to you. We saw you and Ben on YouTube and he wants to make sure you two are okay. Are you guys okay?"

Miranda's mouth dropped open. "Yeah, yeah, we're fine." They talked a little longer. "Alright, put him on, the concert will be starting again soon."

The phone switched hands as the noise from the lobby seemed to multiply. "Mommy?" Tuck's voice said.

"Yes, baby."

"What are you doing? What's that noise?"

She chuckled. "I'm at a show and there are a lot of people here."

"A concert?"

"Yeah, Ben and I are at a concert. How are you?"

"I'm good," Tuck answered. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Daddy and I saw you and Ben on YouTube. There was a lot of blood and those cars were smashed!"

Ben walked up behind her and told her that the show was about to start in five minutes. "Yeah, but that's what I do at the hospital, help people. They're okay and we're okay. I promise. Alright?"

"Yes. Can I speak to Ben?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just want to make sure that he's okay, too."

They laughed. "Sure. Here he is." Miranda handed the phone to Ben.

"Hey, buddy. We're good. Great even. Yes, yes. Ahaha. Well… just remember what I told you. Exactly. Yep. I love you, too, bud. Here's mom."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, honey, I love you so much," she told him. He said that he loved her as well and she ended the call. Miranda and Ben walked back to their seats and continued to watch the performance. When it was over, she grabbed her jacket that was on the back of her chair and took Ben's hand, following him out of the venue with Tyson and Destiny right behind them. She was sweating and she felt several strands of hair in her face. She probably looked crazy, but she didn't care. She'd had a ball. The night had been unexpected and amazing.

It was nearly 11:30 PM and according to Destiny, although the restaurants closed at two in the morning, they sat their last patrons at 11 o'clock. "But there's a diner a few blocks away, we can go there?"

Miranda didn't care. She was just hungry. She said this aloud. "Then, we'll just follow you two," Ben said.

Sitting down at the table, the four of them talked like old friends. "So, what do you two do?" Ben asked them.

"Well, I'm a teacher," Destiny said touching her chest. "And Tyson works in construction." Her husband nodded. "What about you two?"

Ben smiled at Miranda. "Well, we're doctors. Surgeons."

"Oh, Des, we're sitting with career royalty right here," Tyson said and they all laughed.

"But, seriously, you two have interesting and very admirable jobs," Miranda said honestly.

"Thank you. It feels good to hear that," Destiny answered. Their food came. "And being doctors can't be easy. You're either in the hospital all day and night or answering questions that people have about 'medical' stuff."

Tyson chuckled and said: "Or, being obligated to save lives like the video that I put in my queue on YouTube, of those two doctors, being at the scene of an accident and helping both victims."

"Yeah, yeah, we haven't seen it yet," Destiny told them. "But they probably didn't get a moment to thank God that they were alive, they had to jump right into the mix." Tyson and Destiny laughed as Ben and Miranda took bites of their food. "Have you two seen the video? It's all over social media, on TV—"

"TV?!" Miranda yelped putting a hand to her head.

"Yep," Destiny said popping the 'p'. "I caught the tail-end of the clip that they were showing on the news this morning. Real heroes those people."

Miranda gasped and Ben laughed. "Is… something wrong?" Tyson asked.

Ben cleared his throat. "We're the doctors from the video," he said with a smile in his eyes. He looked at their new friends.

"Oh my God!" Destiny and Tyson said at the same time.

Destiny clapped her hands and laughed. "Babe, pull out the video!" She squealed.

Tyson pulled out his phone and commented: "You two have probably seen the video already, but I want—Oh gosh! Miranda, there you are. Wow! Look at you go."

Miranda smiled to herself as Tyson put his phone away. "We'll watch the rest later, but you guys look good out there," Destiny said.

"Thanks," Miranda and Ben responded simultaneously.

After eating, Miranda excused herself from the table and walked briskly to the bathroom. She went into a stall, leaned over the toilet and threw up. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and cupped her hand under the water and rinsed her mouth. I just ate and now this. Shit, what a waste of money, she thought. Miranda finished in the bathroom and went back to the table. "You're good?" Ben whispered in her ear while Tyson and Destiny fiddled with their money. She nodded. "Alright," he said pulling out his debit card. He and Tyson walked to the front to pay.

Destiny watched them walk away and turned to the General surgeon: "So, Miranda, while the boys are gone, can I ask you something?" Miranda nodded. "You guys so terrific and Ty and I are only meeting you two for the first time, but we think you're great."

"Thank you."

"Ty and I got married at a young age. We've been married for four years. We're 28 and 29, but we're not happy… anymore. I want to be like you two… You and Ben look so happy."

"We are. Very happy. But where is the question?"

"Right. Sorry."

"That's okay."

"Well, how are you and Ben so perfect?"

Miranda scoffed and looked at the young woman. She was looking for Miranda to give her answers on love and marriage. Ones that Miranda wasn't sure that she had. She had theories on how marriage worked, but she wasn't an expert, clearly, she was on her second one. "Uh, we're not perfect. Really."

"That's what perfect people say." They giggled.

"No, we're not perfect people, Destiny. But as a couple, as a strong unit, we are kind of perfect. We support each other."

"I bet you two don't even fight."

"Is that what you think?" Miranda just had to laugh. "Actually, we just got over a rough patch." Miranda gave the girl a shortened version of what'd happened when Ben had come back from California. "And like I said before, we've only been married for a year."

"Wow," Destiny said as their husbands came back. They sat down. "So, how did you get over it?"

"Get over what?" Tyson asked.

"Miranda was telling me about a huge fight that they recently had."

"Oh. So, B, how'd you two get it together?" Tyson asked looking at Ben.

Ben looked at Miranda. She blushed when she saw a small fire in his eyes. He looked upset that she'd told their behind-closed-doors secrets. And to strangers no less. He licked his lips. He opened his mouth, but Miranda interrupted: "We owned up to our mistakes and said what was tearing at us and then we apologized." She smiled at her husband who was smiling as well. He nodded. That was a good sign. "It was tough, but there was no other way. I was wrong, so I said that I was wrong."

Ben jumped in: "And I had to forgive her and she had to forgive me."

"It was, in no way, as easy as we're making it sound, of course, but that's how we got through it."

There were tears in Destiny's eyes. Miranda glanced at Ben quickly. Destiny turned to Tyson. She opened her mouth, but Tyson cut her off. "Des, you don't have to say… whatever it is that you're about to say."

"Yes, Ty, I do," Destiny answered. The girl exhaled. "I'm so sorry. There is nothing that I've been more wrong about than what I did that hurt you so much that you considered leaving me." Ben put an arm around Miranda's waist. Destiny continued. "But I've also never been surer about the fact that I need you. That I love you. That you're the only one I want to be with." Tyson ran a tongue along his teeth as a few tears fell from her eyes. "I miss what we had, Tyson, before I messed up and for that, I'll always be sorry."

It was quiet for a long time. Ben gripped Miranda's hip and Destiny started to speak. Tyson beat her to it: "We've been pretending that we were happy for a while now. I was holding a grudge that has hardened me and I don't want to be this mean and angry person anymore. So, Destiny Matthews, I forgive you."

Destiny began to sob and Tyson pulled her into him and Miranda could see tears in his eyes as well. "What in the hell did you do?" Ben asked kissing her behind her ear. She smiled. "You're amazing."

"You've said that," she said quietly.

"No less true now than it was then," he told her kissing her cheek. "And we need to get up outta here. I want you so bad." Miranda turned to him and shook her head. "What'd I say?"

Destiny and Tyson turned their attention back to Miranda and Ben. "You guys probably think we're crazy," Destiny said.

"Of course not," Ben told her.

They left the restaurant and Destiny pulled Miranda to the side and asked for her number. After she gave it to her, the girl hugged Miranda and bounced off to join her husband. Miranda met Ben at the car. He held her door open. On their way back to the hotel, Miranda said: "You're something else, Ben Warren."

"What do you mean?"

"Boyz II Men!" She said with a huge smile.

"I know you love them and if I hadn't gotten tickets, you wouldn't have gone to see them on your own."

"Yeah, you're right," Miranda said with a yawn. "I am so tired."

Getting back to the hotel, Ben parked the car and leaned over to kiss her. Miranda put a hand up and shook her head. "Did you…?" She nodded as tears pricked her eyes. "Aww, baby, it's okay." Miranda wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Let's just go inside, maybe go to the pool? Take a dip, get wet." He winked at her and she smiled.


	19. Por Favor

**Por Favor**

"Don't forget the keycard, please," Miranda told Ben as they walked out of the room to the pool.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as the door to their hotel room closed.

"Good job," she said sarcastically.

"Hey! Miranda Bailey, you could have brought your key out, you know."

"Where was I putting it?" She asked gesturing the length of her body. She was wearing a black and white polka dot halter swim dress that was in her duffel bag. It was comfortable and she loved how she looked in it. She had two towels draped on her arm; one for herself and one for her husband.

"I don't know," he said looking at her. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of dark blue swimming trunks with a gray, white and black strip on each side. "But I'd love to search you for hidden pockets or something." He squinted at her and bit his bottom lip.

"Focus." Ben nodded and looked at the tops of her breasts. "Up here." He looked into her eyes with a half-smile on his face. Miranda smiled and shook her head. "You get new cards and meet me at the pool."

She started to walk away and Ben grabbed her hand making the towels fall to the floor. Their faces were an inch away. Ben put his hands on her waist. Miranda put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes anticipating a kiss. When he didn't kiss her, Miranda opened her eyes. Ben was smiling. "Maniac," she said with her cheeks flushing.

"Don't blush. It was cute. You're cu—sexy as hell, Miranda." Ben kissed her cheeks and then her lips.

Miranda wiggled out of his hold and went off to find the pool. "Thank God it's empty," she said to herself. She kicked off her sandals and put her towels on an empty chair. She slid into the cool warm. Miranda bounced slowly towards four feet, the water rising to her chest, listening to the silent echoes of the bright room. She heard a click and looked up to see Ben strolling in. He held up the keys. "Good job," she repeated. Ben took off his sandals and jumped into the water right next to her, wetting her face and hair. "Ben Warren!"

He laughed. "Sorry, baby."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." They laughed

Ben came up to her. "Don't start anything now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"Oh, you mean doing this?" He asked kissing her deeply. They continued kissing around the pool until Miranda was against a wall. Ben bent his knees a little and grabbed her waist, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his body. Ben put his hands under her thighs and continued to kiss her. They were face to face, neither was smiling. Miranda's body was throbbing and she could feel his body pulsating as well. They kissed again, passionately. Ben moved his body slowly on Miranda. She was so turned on, but this wasn't the place. She gasped and dropped her legs and moved away. "What?" Ben asked. He came after her.

A little water splashed as he got closer. "This place probably has a dozen cameras. And I've already been caught on tape once this weekend."

Ben laughed. "Okay, okay. I apologize."

"Want to get the hot tub?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"No doubt," he said and he took her hand and led her out of the pool. The air in the room chilled her, stiffening her body. She shivered.

"Let's hurry up and get in. Check the temp, please, baby," she said her teeth chattering.

They slid into the hot water. Miranda sat down and her muscles relaxed. Ben stood in front of her. "Enjoying our anniversary?"

"Yes. So much," Miranda said with a genuine smile.

"Good. Good."

"Thank you, Ben, for making this weekend so memorable." She put her hands on his firm chest. "It's been perfect." Ben nodded. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if you set up the car accident and had that guy record it."

Ben laughed and his body shook the almost still water. "That's so sick, Miranda. Why would I do that?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I'm not passing judgment. If you did, you did."

"Well, I didn't and you're welcome," he said kissing her. They kissed longer. Miranda pulled him closer to her and moaned as he kissed her neck, heating her body up even more. When they pulled apart, Ben said: "Thank you, Miranda."

"For what? And do not say 'everything'."

He chuckled. "Fine. For allowing me to share your life with me and for my gifts." He touched her stomach. "All of them." Miranda smiled. The water moved around them. Ben kissed her breasts through her swimsuit. Her hands found his muscular back. Ben kissed her lips and Miranda touched his head and pushed him under the water. "You got jokes?" He said when he reemerged from the water and reached out for her. She moved away from him and giggled as he chased her around the hot tub. He used his long arms and pulled her into him. "Gotcha," he said, his voice echoing through the room.

"Yeah," she answered and goose bumps appeared on her body. They were quiet. "I think, uh," she started. "I think I'm ready to go to bed."

"We can do that," Ben answered. He stood up and Miranda watched the water drip off his body. He held out his hand for her. She took it and he guided her back to the towels and sandals. Miranda wrapped a plush, white towel around her body. Together they walked through the air-conditioned hotel to their room, leaving a trail of water wherever they went. In the elevator, they huddled together. Miranda put her head on his chest and felt her eyes close. _Ding!_ They stepped off of the elevator and went into the room. After they toweled off and were changing their clothes, Miranda felt an unexpected pain in her stomach. She doubled over, putting her hands on the dresser. "Baby?" Ben asked alarmed.

"Yeah," she said in a strained voice.

"You're okay?"

She nodded. "It's just… cramping. Totally normal." She tried to take deep breaths. "I'd forgotten about them, but I remember them now." The pain subsided. "And they're gone."

"Just like that?" She nodded. "Did it hurt? Because it looked like it hurt."

Miranda laughed and pulled on her t-shirt. "Well, I've been having stomach cramps since I was 12. That one was nothing compared to some of the ones I've felt."

"Unh-uh," Ben said shaking his head. "I am sorry I did this to you."

They laughed and climbed in the bed. Ben rolled against her, putting his arms gently around her waist. "Tonight was amazing." Ben nodded on her back. Miranda felt another cramp and held onto Ben's arms. He popped his head up. "I'm okay, baby."

"Okay," he said kissing her back. His lips to her back perked her body up.

"That feels good." He kept kissing her. "Thank you."

"I don't…"

"Shhh, don't worry about it. Ever. I totally understand." Ben kissed her shoulder softly and Miranda's eyes closed and she fell asleep in his arms.


	20. All I Need to Know

**All I Need to Know**

Miranda Bailey strutted into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital feeling really good. Her anniversary weekend had been perfect. In the locker room, she put on her earphones and listened to some upbeat music while she changed. "Hey!" Callie said pulling out one of Miranda's ear buds.

"Torres! Is that how you greet people?" Miranda asking tossing her earphones into her locker. She put on her sneakers.

Callie laughed. "So, how's everything going, Bailey?" Miranda smiled and started to give her the romantic details of her weekend, leaving out the car accident, meeting Destiny and Tyson, her conversation with Richard and the baby.

"Wow, Ben is the best."

"Yeah, he is."

"I told you he'd like the tickets."

"You did," Miranda said putting on her top.

Callie milled around some more touching things in Miranda's locker. "So, um, is there, like… anything else? That you want to tell me."

Miranda smirked. "Nope."

"Good. Good. Good."

"Yeah," Miranda said confused. Callie was fishing for information, what about? She couldn't know that Miranda was pregnant, could she?

"I'm glad that you're okay." Miranda nodded. Callie was being so nutty. "Glad that there wasn't an _accident_ or anything."

"Oh! Oh!" It was clicking. "Okay. Yes, there was an accident," Miranda laughed at her best friend and sighed with relief. Her secret was safe. At least she didn't know about that Miranda was pregnant. "What? Did you see the video?"

Callie beamed and nodded. "April showed Jackson and he showed it to all of us. That was amazing! And that someone caught it and your name and this hospital's name are out there, well… you're big time now."

"We do stuff like that every day," Miranda said grabbing her pen and putting it in breast pocket.

"Yeah, but it's not on-scene and caught on camera!" Callie clapped and hugged Miranda.

"Girl, get off of me! I'm a surgeon, it's what I do and, right now, I need to get to work." Callie followed behind her giggling. Miranda shook her head. "Torres, you're so damn nutty."

Callie's pager beeped and dashed off. Miranda's residents for the day came up to her as she stepped out of the locker room. "Dr. Bailey, we saw the video. Great job," Lemon Rashad said. The other one, the one with two first names, Dennis Christopher, maybe, nodded.

She sighed and hoped it wouldn't be like this all day, people talking about her and that damn video. Miranda looked at his name tag. Christopher Dennis. "Um, thank you, but I'm hoping that any of us trained to do that would have done it."

Halfway to the Nurse's Station, with the two residents walking behind her, Miranda was flagged down by Meredith Grey.. "Hey, Dr. Bailey!"

Meredith caught up to Miranda and they kept walking. "What do you need, Grey?"

"Well, I need to run to Zola's school for a meeting with her teacher that could not be pushed back anymore."

At least she could count of Grey to not get personal. "Anymore?"

"Yeah, I've cancelled on this man at least five times."

"Oh. So, uh, where do I factor into this equation?" Miranda asked as she stopped at the Nurse's Station and squirted hand sanitizer into her palm.

"I need you—I mean, can you take my open cholecystectomy and the two appys that I have on my schedule?" Meredith smiled and held out her charts.

Miranda pushed them away, "And what do I get?" Miranda asked.

"The pleasure of saving lives, of course." Miranda turned on her heels. "Okay! What do you want?"

"Post-op notes for a month."

Meredith scoffed. "Two weeks."

"Two months," Miranda said giving her former intern a smile of her own.

"Fine. A month, superstar." Miranda ran her tongue along her teeth. She took the charts and put her own on top of them. She gave them to her residents. "That's why they called you the Nazi."

"So I've heard."

Damn it, Grey, Miranda thought as she came out of her last surgery. She scrubbed out with a smile. She wasn't really mad at Meredith. One day, in the near future, she would be ready to give anything to feel the exhaustion of being in the OR for a day of multiple procedures. All day she heard nothing but people congratulating her about the video and awesome she looked. It was flattering, but also distracting. Being in the spotlight wasn't really her thing. Also, she hadn't heard from the one person whose approval really matter. Richard. She hadn't seen him all day. Maybe he'd changed his mind about her. Miranda went to inform the family of the patient that was being moved to recovery. The family was in the huge waiting room, asleep on each other, mother, teenaged son and young daughter. She cleared her throat. A head popped up. The patient's wife. "Oh, hi!" She said staring at Miranda with hopeful eyes.

The woman's eyes reminded Miranda of Ava. She wished she knew how to get in touch with the girl. Miranda smiled quickly; "Hi, Mrs. Hayes, David is on his way to recovery. The procedure went really well. You can see him in an hour or so."

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Bailey," the woman said with tears in her eyes. The son and daughter were awake now.

"Yeah, thanks, Dr. B," the boy said with a yawn.

"Mommy, you didn't thank the baby," the girl said. Miranda's eyes widened. "Thank you, baby." The girl touched Miranda's stomach.

"Ginny! Come here!" The woman said calling to her daughter. She looked at Miranda and chuckled nervously. "I'm so sorry. She's only four."

Miranda said that it was okay. "Um, I actually am pregnant," she said touching her stomach.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations," the woman said.

Miranda thanked the woman and they talked a little longer. When she turned around, she came face to face with a smiling Arizona Robbins. "Robbins!" Miranda said startled. She put a hand to her chest. "Is sneaking up on people something in your job description?"Arizona continued to smile. "And what's with the goofy face?" Miranda cracked her knuckles.

"Nothing just—"

"Robbins, I really like you and I'm tired, so if you mention that damn video, I might just punch you. I'm warning you now." Arizona began to laugh. "What is your deal?"

They were in a deserted hallway. "You're pregnant!" Arizona whisper-shouted.

Miranda imagined that the look on her face was one of absolute surprise. "How… d-do you know that?"

"I was right behind you when the little psychic said it." Miranda laughed. "Congratulations, Dr. Bailey."

"Thank you, but, um, don't tell anyone."

"Mum's the word. But can I—"

"If it wasn't for little Haley Joel Osment back there, you wouldn't even know. I will tell people when I feel comfortable." Arizona nodded. "So I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, not even Callie."

"But—"

"Yes, I know she's your wife. But she's also my best friend, but I'll tell her when I'm ready."

Arizona nodded again and began smiling. "Little Baby Bailey. This is exciting," she said and walked up the stairs and through the door.

Richard came up the stairs. "Thought I'd find you here," he said easing himself down on the step next to her.

"Sir?"

"By saying that I mean that I've been looking everywhere for you." She smiled weakly. "I can't imagine sitting on these stairs are good for your back." Miranda shook her head. They were quiet for a while. "Anyway, I have, uh… well, I have some news for you." Miranda's body was at full attention. "But I don't, uh, I don't want to tell you here." He stood up and gestured for her to come with him. Miranda took a deep breath and followed her mentor.

Ben texted Miranda. His shift had just started. She sent him back a message and told him where she was. He came into the conference room and saw her sitting alone in the empty room. "Everything okay, Miranda?" She nodded. "Well, give me a hug, woman. I haven't seen you all day." Miranda stood up and hugged him. His hug was like truth serum; she put her head in his chest and began to cry. "Aww, baby. It's okay." He rubbed her back. "What is it?"

She pulled away and wiped her face. "I got it."

"You got it?" He asked.

"The seat on the board."

"The seat on the board," he repeated. She nodded with a grin. "You got it. You got it!"

"Yes," she squealed, wiping away more tears. Ben hugged her tightly.

"Baby! This is wonderful. When? How?"

"About an hour and a half ago," she said. "Just before I went into my last appy."

Ben smiled widely. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you found out?"

"Because my head was spinning. I barely knew what had happened. Richard found me in the stairwell and brought me in this room and the board told me that wanted me. I'd be a great addition. They knew I was the best person for the job, no one doubted me. It was unanimous." Ben kissed her, her tears mixed into the wetness of the sloppy kiss.

"I am so proud of you. So damn proud of you," Ben said in her ear. He looked into her eyes. "Proud to say that I love you and proud that you're my wife and the mother of my children." Miranda held onto her husband, her smile wider than the conference table they were leaning on. "You're the best person for the job, baby. The best person I know." They embrace was interrupted by Ben's pager going off. "Um, I have to go, but we will celebrate when I get home."

Miranda smiled. "Right."

"Okay, well, when our schedules sync up again." She nodded. "Congratulations, Miranda," he said kissing her cheek once more before he was gone. Miranda stayed in the room a little longer, exhausted, but satisfied. Ben was right; their plans were working out and even with a few unexpected surprises, they were ready for the next phases of their lives. She left the conference room and, after some time, she found herself in her bedroom, dressed in her pajamas, sleeping peacefully.


	21. I Just Called to Say I Love You

**I Just Called to Say I Love You**

"William George!" Miranda called to her son.

"Yes!" Tuck shouted back.

"Come here please."

"Okay! I'm coming."

Miranda turned to her husband. "Ready?" Miranda asked. Ben shook his head. "Well, get ready because… here's my baby." Miranda smiled at her son who bounced into the room.

"Yes?" Tuck looked from Miranda to Ben.

"Have a seat," Miranda said patting the seat next to her. She hugged him as he sat down, his feet dangling above the floor. Ben sat on the other side of him.

"So, we, uh, have something to tell you," Ben said turning to Tuck.

"Are we going to have a baby?" Tuck asked. Miranda's eyes popped open and she looked over Tuck's head at Ben.

"Wh-why… why would you say that?" Ben asked.

Tuck shrugged. "I don't know. I just think that you are. And this is what happens in the movies and on TV."

"What's that?" Miranda asked.

"The parents sit the kid down and then a baby comes."

"Well…," she said with a smile. "Well…"

Ben chuckled silently and Tuck looked at him. "I'm right, right?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, bud, you are."

"Yes!"

"Yes?" Ben repeated.

"Yes, I want a little sister or brother. Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked looking from Ben to Miranda.

"We don't know yet," Miranda told him. "Would you like a brother or a sister?"

"Don't know," he answered shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, I want a little brother, but I want a little sister, too. I can't decide!" He grabbed his head. This was going just as she'd hoped, smoothly. Tuck at almost ten years old, was excited to be getting a sibling. "What are you going to name them?"

"We don't know yet," Miranda answered. Her eyes landed on Ben. "We haven't talked about it."

"How long until the baby gets here?" He asked spitting out another question. Miranda had been ready for this. Math was Tuck's best subject. She'd gotten him a calendar so that he could cross off the weeks until the baby arrived and each week had a picture of what the baby size was at the time. She got one for her and Ben as well. She pulled the book from behind her back and gave it to him. "Wow! This book is so cool!"

"So," she said pointing at the calendar. "A really healthy baby takes about 36 to 40 weeks to fully develop, so about 28 to 32 weeks."

He did the math in his head. "That's not long! Almost… seven months left?"

Miranda bobbed her head as she did the math, too. "Yeah, I guess, something like that. But basic math doesn't really apply to babies." Ben hugged Tuck's head and asked if he had any more questions. Tuck asked how big the baby was now because he knew they started off small and got bigger. "Kinda small, about the size of a, uh… um, a—"

Ben interjected and put his finger on the answer. "The baby is about the size of a blueberry now, bud."

"Right! I knew that," Miranda said. "How'd you know that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Because it's on the calendar and because I read." Miranda shook her head. "I gave you a baby book to read, too, Miranda," Ben said over Tuck's head.

"This is not my first baby, so I don't need a daggone book," she told him.

"Well, this is my first child, Miranda Bailey, so I need to read up on some things." They didn't notice that Tuck had hopped off of the bed and was walking towards the door.

"You're right, baby. Okay," Miranda conceded.

"Thank—Hey, Tuck, is everything alright?" Ben asked looking at the slow-moving Tuck. Tuck turned around and nodded.

"William George," Miranda said walking towards her son. "What's the problem? Aren't you happy to have a little sister or brother?" Tuck nodded a tear fell from his face. "Tuck, why are you crying?" She looked at Ben whose head was hanging. She was so confused. Tuck continued out of the door. She turned to her husband. What had she missed? "What is going on?"

"I messed up, baby."

"I don't understand," Miranda said touching the doorknob.

"I said that the baby would be my first child." Miranda shook her head, still not understanding. "My _first_ child, Miranda."

She finally got it. "Oh, Ben. I'll go and talk to him. He knows you didn't mean it."

Ben closed his eyes and licked his lips. "I know, but, uh… no, I'll do it. I effed up, I'll fix it." She watched him leave the master bedroom. When she was sure that he was in Tuck's room, she went and stood by Tuck's bedroom door and listened.

"Hey, Tuck," Ben said.

"Hi," Tuck said nonchalantly. She could hear in his voice that he'd stopped crying.

"I hope you know that I didn't mean what I said before, Tuck. The baby… well, he or she will be my first _baby_ , but, hey, look at me, you'll always be my first child. You are my son. I mean, yeah, you are your mom's son and your dad's son but, you're my son, too and I love you." Miranda did her very best to hold back the tears. Her heart was bursting. "And I don't want you to ever think that our relationship will diminish, er, that it will get damaged by anyone or a new addition to the family. Our family. We'll always be family, okay?" Tuck didn't speak. "Okay?" Silence. "Okay?" Then she heard giggling.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Yes, Ben!" Tuck screamed with laughter making Miranda smile. They would be alright and Miranda was thankful. She heard Ben moving across Tuck's room and she rushed back into the master bedroom. She hopped on the bed and pulled out her phone and pretended to be busy.

"Ah, cut it out," Ben said coming into the room. "I know you were by the door the entire time."

Miranda tried not to smile. "What are you talking about?"

"We heard you by the door, me and Tuck."

"How?"

"Because we know you. You're nosy and you have a need to know everything." They laughed.

"I know, but you love that about me," she said.

"I do," he responded.

He got on the bed and lie on his stomach, putting an arm around Miranda's waist. "Thank you for talking to Tuck."

"Sure, dear," he answered taking a deep breath, caressing her side.

"He was really upset."

"He was, dear."

Miranda started to tear up. "And I'm… so happy with everything you said." Ben sat up, putting his back against their headboard. "That you see him as your son means so much to me—to us."

"Of course, dear," he said kissing her on the head and then on the lips.

The two of them watched TV and Miranda fell asleep as a black and white movie came on.


	22. Takin' My Time

**Takin' My Time**

Miranda walked into her bedroom to see Ben on his laptop. He stopped typing and looked up. "So, while you were sleeping, Tuck and I had lunch," she said to him.

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You've been working like crazy these last couple of weeks," she told him and she climbed into the bed. Ben thought about it. "I figured you needed some rest." Ben had been on-call twice in the last week and had been studying, researching and was basically being a resident which was keeping him busier than ever. She hadn't seen him much at all and it was almost like he was back at UCLA.

"Sorry," he said yawning.

"Don't be. I know it's important. Very important. And I haven't heard any complaints about you so you must be doing a damn fine job."

"Right. Your husband is star," he said winking at her. Miranda blushed. He was a star in California and he was a star in Seattle.

Ben closed his laptop and moved next to her. "So, uh—"

Here we go again, she thought. She knew exactly what he was about to ask. "Yes," she said sweetly.

"I was thinking that since we've already told Tuck, that we should tell our parents the good news."

Miranda scratched her head, messing her hair up a little. She fixed it. "I think we should wait a little longer."

"A little longer? Miranda, you're—we're almost through the first trimester," he said a little agitated. She loved when he got like this, especially since it usually ended with them having sex. And the pregnancy made her want her husband at all times of the day and night. They were making love nearly every night. Even when she was exhausted, Ben knew how to turn her on. "Miranda!" He said calling her back to the present.

"What?"

Ben brought his hands to his mouth and spoke quietly. "You've been pushing off telling our parents for weeks now. And I've been letting you without asking you for any particular reason because… well, just because." Miranda fought the urge to smile. "But now I'm asking. Why don't you want them to know?"

"It's not that I don't want them to know," she said looking away from him. "I just wanted to wait."

"Why?"

"Until I was through the first trimester?" He didn't speak. "I feel like if we make it through the first trimester, then everything will be okay."

Ben sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me that?" She shrugged. He leaned over and kissed her head. "That's the kind of stuff you have to tell me. You were driving me insane."

"But if you want to call your mom and dad, do it. They shouldn't be deprived of the good news."

He shook his head. "I'll them when you call Elena and William." Ben grinned and made a goofy face.

Miranda smiled. "Okay, let's call them now. And I'll call Tucker and then you can tell whoever else. Let's just spread the word," she said laughing. Ben kissed her again.

"Wait, Tucker?" He asked with a chuckle.

She nodded and shrugged. "He's one of my oldest friends."

"True. Okay. What, uh… what about Callie?"

"She probably already knows."

"How would she know?"

Miranda looked at him. "She's my best friend; she knows my body has changed." To someone who wasn't paying attention, Miranda didn't look pregnant at all. Her lab coat hid her slowly growing belly and she kept up her same workload. But Callie was always around. They were always hanging out and even though she hadn't said anything, Miranda was sure that she already knew. And that Callie knew that she knew that she knew.

"Baby, you look great."

She hit his arm playfully. "I know that." They chuckled. "But if you didn't know I was pregnant, what about my body would you say has changed?"

Ben backed away and looked her up and down. "Oh. Oh! Ohhh. Okay. I understand now," he said smirking at his wife.

"Exactly. She's my best friend. She knows." Ben nodded and kissed her arm. "And if she doesn't at least realize that my breasts have gotten bigger, then I'm sure that her wife has told her what she knows."

"See, this is one of the reasons I'm glad that I am not a woman. So complicated. No offense."

"You couldn't handle it anyway," Miranda said reaching over him. She grabbed Ben's phone and handed it to him. Call your mom and dad. I'll call my parents." He nodded. He kissed her and then took a deep breath as he dialed his mom's phone number. Miranda called her parents' home phone and waited until both of them were on the line before she said: "Yes, we're all good. Everyone's fine." They talked a little longer, catching up before Miranda said: "Momma, Daddy, I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Her mother screeched.

"Ben and I are having a baby," Miranda said smiling widely.

"Amen!" Her father said.

"Aww, baby! That's such great news. I've been waiting for this call!" Miranda nodded sarcastically. "How many weeks?"

Miranda snuck a glance at Ben who was looking at her. "Almost thirteen weeks," they said at the same time.

Miranda could hear her mother-in-law screaming. Ben pulled the phone away from his ear. She laughed silently. Her parents stopped talking to her and began talking to each other. Miranda put the phone on mute and watched her husband do the same thing. "I think they're happy about it," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Yeah, they are. Even though we waited so late to tell them."

"We?"

"Yes. 'We'." Ben shook his head laughing. "But I knew they would be. It is exciting," she told him.

Ben kissed her again before they un-muted the calls. "Mandy! Another grandbaby?" She nodded. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's too soon for me to want to know and those machines aren't 100% at thirteen weeks. I don't know. But, anyway, it is way too soon to even been thinking about it," she told her mother. She looked over to see that Ben was finished talking to his mother. He was dialing his father's number. His parents were divorced, but Ben was still on good terms with both of them. Her father made a noise. "It is, daddy. I'd like to wait until I'm at least twenty weeks at least to find out."

"Never too early. And I want a granddaughter."

Miranda laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

Her father laughed too. "Good. Okay, baby, I'll let you go. Keep talking to your mom," her father said and he hung up.

Her mother was still on the line. "Miranda?" Elena asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're thirteen weeks in and you're just telling us?"

"I wanted to wait a little longer," the daughter responded. "But Ben has been insisting that we tell you guys."

"Mmmhmm, I always liked him," Elena said clicking her tongue. "So we're happy about this?"

"Ecstatic. I mean, we didn't plan for it, but we're happy. You know I, uh…" Miranda looked down at her husband who was wrapped up against her. She stroked his head. "I've wanted a second child. I didn't want to wait too long, you know? But we never got around to talking about it."

Her mother said that she understood. "I'm so happy for you, baby. My little girl and her little ones. Oh! You'll be so adorable. More family pictures and cards—"

"Okay, slow down there, Grandma. Let's not rush things," Miranda interrupted. "We'll deal with that when the time comes." Ben started to snore lightly. Miranda smiled.

"You're scared."

"Of course I am," Miranda spat into the phone. She got off of the bed, rousing Ben.

"You're okay, baby?" He asked squinting at her.

She nodded and waved him back to sleep. She walked downstairs to the living room and she lay down on the sofa, her eyes starting to swell with tears.

"The last time I gave birth, Tucker nearly d-died and I almost killed my son and myself trying NOT to give birth. So, yeah… I'm scared, momma." The tears fell down her eyes and onto the sofa cushion. Her mother didn't speak. "What if something like that happens again? What if something worse happens?"

"Miranda, I can't promise you that nothing bad will happen, but what I will promise you is that you will be strong enough to handle whatever comes your way." Miranda looked up to see Ben poking his head into the room. He walked up to her and knelt down. He kissed her chin and Miranda turned away from him. He rubbed her back. "You are strong enough," her mother said. "Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," Miranda answered in a shaky voice. "But…" She took a deep breath. Ben kissed her back and she shivered.

"There is no 'but'. You have a good man," her mother said slowly. "And he will be there for you, baby."

"Not if he's lying on Shepherd's table somewhere because he cracked his brain open."

"Oh, don't be morbid," her mother said with a laugh. Miranda joined in. They talked a little longer, Miranda no longer feeling fearful. "Alright, go on and get off my phone."

"Okay. I love you and tell daddy that I love him, too." Elena said she would and call was disconnected.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked. Miranda shook her head. "Now, would you believe that I know that you're not telling me the truth?" Miranda smiled. Ben climbed on the sofa behind her. "What's wrong?" He whispered into the back of her neck. She sighed heavily and told him about her fears. "Mmhmm, well, there is something to be said about the doctors of Grey Sloan who give birth during storms and immediately car accidents." Miranda gasped and bumped him with her body. He groaned in her ear. Even though she was a little stressed, his body against hers and his groans in her ear were easing her tension and warming her. "Keep doing that and I will take you to our bedroom and make you so, so sorry."

Miranda licked her lips. She adored her husband and definitely wouldn't mind making love to him. But that would only be a distraction from the matter at hand, what she was really worried about. "Stop, Ben. I'm serious."

"I know, but everything will be fine, baby."

"You promise?"

"Miranda…," he said and she felt the sofa move and he held her tighter. "You know I can't make you that promise because things happen."

"Thanks," she said with ice in her voice.

"But I will be there for you," he said.

"Okay."

"Good. Now, I have a serious question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" He asked. Miranda laughed loudly and Ben chuckled in her ear, kissing her lobes and driving her wild. "I'll go and get Tuck and we'll head out in fifteen?" Ben got off of the sofa and turned her on her back. He climbed on top of her, putting his hands on either side of her head.

"You won't be able to do this in a few months," she said softly.

"We can find other positions. I'll do some research. And we'll practice." Ben winked at her and she blushed. He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue begging for entrance. She resisted until he whispered: "Let me in." Miranda kissed him back deeply.

"Mommy!" Miranda asked turning her face away from her husband. She looked over to her son who'd walked into the room. Her mind flashed back to a time when she wouldn't even kiss Ben in front of Tuck or even touch him unless she was holding his hand or giving him a short hug. Now, several years later, they were all comfortable and while they wouldn't have sex in common rooms of the house while Tuck was awake, they did have sex and have it frequently, oftentimes waiting until he was asleep or presumed asleep before engaging in sexual activity. His voice snapped her back to reality: "Mommy?"

"Yes, son?" Miranda answered.

"Can I go to Jaylen's house?" Tuck asked. "He's having a sleepover."

"I thought you wanted to go to the movies?" Ben said.

"I did, but Miles and Terrance and Jaron are going to Jaylen's house, too, and they want me to come over," Tuck said looking at Ben. "So can I go?" He was no longer looking at Miranda. "Please?"

Ben looked at his wife and said: "Of course you can. I'll drop you off."

"Yes!" Tuck shouted and ran off.

"So, because he's going to his little friend's house, we can't go to the movies?" Miranda asked with a wide smile. She touched her husband's face. He grinned, still hovering over her.

"Well, I thought I would cook us a nice dinner and we could spend some time alone," Ben said kissing her cheek. She didn't answer and he continued to kiss her. "Unless you just want to go out, that's fine, too."

"We can stay in, but it had better be worth it."

"Isn't it always?" He asked moving off of her.

Ben drove Tuck to his friend's house while Miranda continued to lie on the sofa and watch some television. When Ben came back, he walked over to where she was and kneeled in front of her. He had a sheepish look on his face. "Oh no. No!" She exclaimed. Miranda could tell that he was trying not to smile. "I'm not getting my dinner, am I?" Ben shook his head. "You have to go in?" He nodded. "Ugh, I guess there's nothing more to say than I'll see you later, I guess."

"No, not later, soon. Dale from Anesthesiology needs me for a quick second. She knows that I've done extensive research on cardiothoracic anesthesiology and she wants to pick my brain." Miranda ran a tongue over her teeth. "I'll be back as soon as I can, baby."

She made a face and he kissed her cheek. "Okay."

Ben went upstairs and grabbed his bag and came down a few minutes later. "Alright, Miranda. I'm off." She nodded and pulled herself from the sofa and followed him to the door.

"I love you," she said to him.

"I love you," he said giving her hug and he was gone.


	23. Edge of Desire

**Edge of Desire**

Two hours after Ben left, Miranda ordered some pizza. When the doorbell sounded and she went down to get it, she looked out of the peephole to see Ben standing on the other side holding the box of pizza. She smiled as she opened the door, handed him the money that she had for the deliverer and took the pizza out of his hand. She closed the door and walked towards the kitchen. Ben rang the doorbell again. She opened the door again. "Can I help you? Did I forget anything?"

Ben licked his lips. "Yes. This." Ben pulled her into his arms, running his hands along her sides. "I have missed you," he growled.

"You've been gone for two hours," she said panting in his ear as they moved into the house, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah," he grunted.

"Were you productive? Did you get things done?" She asked as they made their way to the living room.

He sighed. "I'm trying to right now." Miranda lay back on the sofa as Ben climbed back on top of her. He kissed her chest. "That shirt needs to come off." Miranda agreed and he helped her take it off. "That's better," he told her.

"This isn't going to be comfortable for either of us," she said.

"What?"

"You. On top. On _this_ sofa," Miranda pouted. She poked out her lips.

"Ahh, you're so cute when you do that." She smile and grabbed his face, pulling him in for a kiss. "But I wasn't going to make love to you like this." He moved his body on top of hers. Miranda breathed deeply. If he did it enough times, she would absolutely explode. Ben looked into her eyes and recognized this. He ground his body on hers looking deeply into her brown eyes, making her heart and stomach dance. She closed her eyes and moaned. "Look at me." Miranda opened her eyes just as he stopped moving on top of her. She wanted to beg him to continue; she was nearly at her climax. Ben stood up and pulled Miranda to a sitting position. He pulled off his shirt. She watched him undress. "Wanna stay down here or go upstairs?"

She swallowed. "Here is perfectly fine." Miranda stood up and touched Ben's bare chest. Her hands went to his belt and she unbuckled his pants. They fell to the floor and Ben stepped out of them, pulling his socks off as well. He pushed down his boxers and revealed his naked body to her. Her hands couldn't move fast enough to touch every single inch of him that she wanted to.

"Your turn." His hands touched her stomach and she jumped at their coolness. "Cold?" She nodded and he blew into his hands and touched her again. She smiled. He ran a hand down the front of her body to her pants, easing his hand inside of her them and touching her gently.

Her body shook. "Ahhh," she said softly as he pulled her in. She could feel his lips curl into a smile. While she was in a daze, Ben pulled her jeans down and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

He took a step away from her and said: "Damn, look at my wife." He spoke so quietly as if he didn't want anyone to hear. Miranda smiled and bit her bottom lip. Even at thirteen weeks pregnant he found her sexy and he wanted her. Ben rubbed his hands all over her body, caressing her in the places he knew drove her crazy. Ben sat down on the sofa and Miranda looked at him to see that he was fully erect. His body was eager and waiting for hers. Ben reached out and pulled her towards him. Miranda put one foot on the right side of Ben and he helped her with her balance as she gently sat on top of him. "Your legs are good?" He asked touching her back. She threw her head back and moaned. "I'll take that as a yes." He smiled into her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts. Miranda grabbed his back, scratching him. "Ahhh!" He groaned.

"Sorry," she whispered as she moved on top of him slowly.

"Thatsokay," he said quickly. "I'm yours. You can scratch me."

Miranda smiled as Ben's lips made their way to her nipples, she winced and pushed his head away. "Whaaa?"

"That hurts," she said.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded as he lifted his hips and pushed himself deeper into. Her screams were muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder and inhaled his scent. His cologne mixed with her perfume made her giddy. She put her hands behind her on his thighs and sped up. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow as his strokes matched hers. He kissed her chest. Miranda could feel his lips over her swiftly beating heart. Ben groaned and pulled her in, touching her hair, pulling her head back gently. He kissed her neck as he silently released the tension from his body.

The loud silence drove her crazy and she felt her body jerk on top of his, she bit her bottom lip as she tried to mimic his calm orgasm. "Bennn," she whispered into his mouth. He kissed her. When they were finished, Ben kissed her side of her head. Even in Ben's embrace, she was chilly. She trembled and said: "I love you so much."

Ben kissed her again, paying particular attention to her bottom lip. Her hands occupied themselves tracing the muscles on his back. "I love you, Miranda." Her heart jumped at her name, like he hadn't said it every day of their lives together. There was just something so special about when he said it. It always made her feel… "Te deseo."

Miranda looked at her husband. What did he just say? It sounded like a foreign language. French, maybe. Spanish? She tried quickly to piece together the phrase using the bits of her language classes that she remembered from high school and college. Her mind wasn't up for the challenge and failed her. "What does that mean?"

"'Te deseo'. It's Spanish," Ben said before kissing her passionately. He held her tightly, her breasts pressed against his chest. She was in a little pain, but the pleasure he was giving her right now outweighed that. Miranda stroked his head and put her lips on his neck, biting him a little. He groaned. "It means 'I desire you'."


	24. Friend of Mine

**Friend of Mine**

Miranda walked towards her office. She needed to get a little bit of work finished before her next surgery in an hour. She felt someone pull at her arm. She looked over to see Callie sticking her head and hand out of an on-call room. "Pssst," Callie said jerking her head inside of the room.

"And a text message wouldn't have worked, right?" Miranda asked stepping into the room. She walked to the bed and sat down.

"Well, I tried to, but you haven't been answering any of my messages recently. So I stalked you." They burst into a laughing fit.

"I'm really sorry. I've been busy, preoccupied. You know how it is."

"Mmmhmm," Callie said sitting on the bed next to Miranda.

"Seriously. Well, I know you know that being a mother is a full-time job and getting the seat on the board has put more work on my plate and with Ben being a resident…," she sighed. "Everything is just a little harder now and we're still adjusting."

Callie nodded. "Is there anything else?" Miranda shook her head. She knew that Callie was waiting for her to tell her about the baby, but she held out. "Oh, come off it, Miranda. I know you're pregnant!"

Miranda feigned shock and laughed inside at Callie's impatience. "What?! I am not!" Callie gave her a look. "Okay, I am. Yes, I'm pregnant. There. Is that what you wanted to hear? What you wanted to drag out of me?"

Callie nodded and turned to her best friend. "Aww, Little Baby Bailey."

"Your wife told you, didn't she?" Miranda didn't wait for answer. "That little…"

"She did, but I already knew."

Miranda smiled. "I told Ben that you knew."

"Yeah. And tell him that I knew that you knew that I knew."

Miranda laughed. "I told him that, too!" She exclaimed. She and Callie high-fived.

"You're about 16-ish weeks, right?"

"Yeah, 17 weeks. And I feel like a balloon already."

"Before or after the air?" The two friends laughed. Miranda didn't know why she'd waited so long to tell her best friend about the baby. But now that she had, she felt so much better. They were quiet. "It's scary, though. Having another baby. In the midst of everything…," Miranda's voice trailed off.

"I know what you mean. Arizona and I have been going 'round and 'round about it for—forever." Callie made a circle with her finger and chuckled weakly. "It's hard, but I think in the end, it's worth it."


	25. NoName

**#NoName**

"Ben!" Miranda called excitedly.

Her husband flew into the room. "What? What!? Miranda?!" Ben asked running to her side.

"The baby just kicked! He kicked. She kicked!" She responded with a huge smile.

"Really?" He asked climbing onto the bed.

She nodded. Miranda lifted her shirt up. "Put your hand… here," she told him picking up his hand and placing it on stomach. Miranda winked at Ben. The look he was giving her made her stomach flutter just as the baby moved. She licked her lips as Ben's eyes lit up. "You feel her?"

"Her?" He asked squinting.

"Him?" Ben cocked his head to the side. "It's just a guess. It's fifty-fifty, right?" It was Ben's turn to nod. "And I don't feel any of the stress that I felt with Tuck."

They sat quietly on the bed, touching her stomach, feeling for movement. Every kick or movement made them jump and laugh. "A girl, hunh?"

Miranda raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Maybe."

"Do you want a girl?" She shrugged her shoulders. It honestly didn't matter. She'd love to have a daughter but having another son would be just as great. She relayed this to Ben. "I feel that way, too." She looked at him. "I just can't wait. I'm so excited. I can't believe we're halfway finished."

Miranda sighed. "I know. And I'm still going to get bigger." She poked out her bottom lip and could feel tears about to flow from her eyes.

Ben sensed what was about to happen and chuckled. She'd been crying a lot more. Not just when she was upset or feeling bad, but when she was happy or just watching a film that moved her or any of the ten novels she was currently reading. "No, no, no, baby, don't cry. You're beautiful. You'll be beautiful in twenty weeks and in twenty years. " She nodded and a tear fell. "I love you, Miranda," he said leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips. The baby moved again and he laughed. Miranda joined in.

"You, uh, you made the baby jealous," she told Ben sniffling.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, little one. I love you, too." He kissed her stomach. "My little… uh, hmmm… Cheddar."

"Cheddar?" She asked looking over at her husband. He was so odd sometimes. "Like the cheese?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, baby needs a nickname."

She twisted her lips. "Cheddar," she said slowly. "I like it."


	26. I'm Wondering

**I'm Wondering**

"Okay, Edwards, how do I begin the esophagomyotomy?" Miranda asked her favorite resident. Ever since getting her heart broken, Stephanie Edwards had been soaring above the rest of her class.

"Cut proximal and distal to the tear to expose the mucosal defect," Edwards answered automatically.

"Correct," Miranda responded softly. "Then, we'll move to the debridement of the defect." Edwards, along with Rashad, were assisting her with her current patient. She paused and took a deep breath. "I am working. Do not kick me."

"Excuse me?" Lemon and Stephanie said at the same time.

"Are either of you kicking me under the table?" She said looking from one resident to the other. "Are you?"

They looked at each other. "No, ma'am," they responded.

"Then, clearly, I wasn't talking to you," she said sharply. The girls averted their eyes. "You cannot kick me while I'm working, Cheddar—ohhh!" She took a step back from the operating table. Lemon took the surgical instruments from her hand before they fell to the floor. Damn it, Miranda thought. She bent over a little.

"Dr. Bailey, I think you are in pre-term labor," Stephanie said. She turned to a nurse. "Call Dr. Webber, please."

Miranda rolled her eyes as someone pushed a stool over to her. She sat down and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. "Um, but, uh," she breathed. "Edwards, you can continue until he gets here."

"Me?" She asked with wide eyes. Miranda looked at her and Stephanie regained her confidence. "Of course, Dr. Bailey."

"Rashad, you will assist."

"Yes, Dr. Bailey," Lemon answered repositioning her body.

Miranda sat on the chair and gave instructions to the girls. "So, uh…. What's n-next?"

"Dr. Bailey, you're sure you're okay?" Lemon asked. She turned to look at the sweaty doctor. Miranda breathed in and out, trying to find a rhythm with her breathing.

Miranda waved the girl's attention back to the patient. "Focus, Rashad. What's next?"

"You were just about to fashion a gastric patch," she answered. Miranda smiled beneath her mask. A rare win for Lemon over Stephanie.

"Good."

The doors opened and Richard stormed into the room. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" He said not looking at Miranda. "Alright, people. Bailey, get out of here."

Miranda licked her lips. "I was about to—they were just going to fashion a gastric patch," she said trying to look past at her mentor's six-foot frame.

Uninterested, Richard said: "I taught you the procedure. Now leave." Miranda was helped up by a couple of nurses. She walked towards the door, taking one look over her shoulder before the doors opened. "The clamp," she heard Richard say as the door closed behind her.

"Miranda?" She didn't turn around. "Miranda Bailey!" The tone of the person yelling almost made her turn around, but she didn't have the energy to. She just stopped walking. They caught up with her. It was Ben. He put a hand around her waist. "I heard about you going into labor! In the OR!"

"Damn rumor mill," she answered under her breath. "No, I think it's just preterm labor. No big deal." She looked up at her husband.

His eyes were wide. "No big deal!? You're going home. Not now, but right now!"

"Uh, no… I'm not. I have work to do and I'm going into my office to do it. Thank you very mu—Ohh!" Miranda shouted, grabbing onto Ben's hard, squeezing him tightly. When the pain was over, she looked up to see him smiling. "Can you please wipe that cocky ass smile off your face?" She asked as a smile of her own spread across her face. "Fine. Okay. I'll go home, but I need to stop by my office and locker and change and get a few things."

"Uhhh, I'll get them for you," he said still holding her waist.

"Ben Warren, I'm very capable of doing things for myself."

She could tell that he didn't want to argue with her. He was worried that it would cause stress, so he didn't press the issue. "Alright, Miranda. Then, I'll meet you at the front of the hospital in twenty minutes."

"Okay," she said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Twenty," he repeated putting his lips to hers. He moved away, smiling.

Miranda rushed to her office and picked up a couple of things. Then she hurried to the locker room. She grabbed her purse and changed her clothes. She strolled to the front of the hospital. When she saw Ben, she looked at her watch. "One minute to spare."

"I was just on my way to get you," Ben told her standing up. He took the books and other miscellaneous items from her hand and put them on the nearest chair. He helped her put on her jacket.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

As they walked out, they were bombarded by a few of their friends and some other coworkers. "Oh!" she said.

Arizona came over to her. "Bailey, we couldn't let you leave without giving you these," she said handing Ben a few bags.

"Sorry! I got caught in the elevator," Derek said handing Ben more bags. Meredith was right behind him.

"Thank you, everyone," Miranda said with a smile.

"Yeah, these are great," Ben responded looking from his wife to the other doctors and nurses.

"I guess we should be going," Miranda said and she started to walk out.

"Actually," Derek said scratching his head. He looked to his own wife. "We were going to have a surprise baby shower, but after Callie had gotten everything together, the cake, the people, and the food, someone reminded her about your, uh, your birthday thing." Miranda rolled her eyes when she remembered her mortification. Ben laughed. "So, we just decided to catch you at the door."

"Guys, you could have just gone along with it," Miranda said. "I like… cake."

"Well, everyone's in surgery or really swamped right now," Meredith said looking regretful.

"Oh, good," Miranda said with relief. Everyone chuckled. "So, where's the, uh, cake?"

"Can someone get my wife the cake, please?" Ben asked looking around.

Alex ran up to them with Cristina moseying behind him. "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Bailey wants the cake," Meredith told her.

"Oh, uh, your cake and the rest of the gifts are coming down now," Alex told them. "I got a bunch of the interns to carry them to your car."

Miranda thanked and hugged them. She and Ben went home.

In bed, Miranda had her legs and feet propped up on a stack of pillows. Ben was reading a book. "My legs and feet are killing me," she whined.

Ben looked up from his book. "Want me to run you a bath?" She nodded. "Okay." He kissed her and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out. "It's finished," he told her putting out his hand to help her off of the bed. Ben pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Mind some company?"

Miranda smiled. "No, who are my options?" Ben laughed. She slipped out of her robe and into the warm water. "This feels so good."

Ben took off his shirt and shorts and got into the tub behind her. "Maybe…," he whispered into her ear. "After we finish here, I'll run and get Tuck and then the three of us can get started on that cake?"

"Sounds like a great plan." They were quiet and Miranda noticed the soft music playing in the background. "Jennifer?"

Ben shook his head as he grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Miranda. "Naw. Well, we can put it on the table, but I'm not feeling it." Miranda handed him back the bottle and turned her head slightly to kiss him. "What about naming her, Jasmine?"

"Jasmine is nice," Miranda said. They were still coming up with names for Cheddar. It was a lot harder than it had been when she and Tucker had decided on a name for Tuck. Some days Miranda got so frustrated that she just considered naming the baby "Cheddar". Even though they had a few names 'on the table,' she knew that when she heard the perfect name for their little girl that she would know it. Ben slowly massaged her back. "Kailand?"

"I like that. Let's keep that in the mix."

"I like that, too," she said moaning a little as Ben caressed her side. "Ashley?"

"Oh no! I've dated an Ashley or two and I know a few Ashleys, they are wild. They're like the female version of 'David'." The water shook as husband and wife laughed.

"Okay. Lila?" Miranda asked. Then she changed her mind: "No, I think Lilas are sneaky." They tossed around a few more names. Ben even suggested "Anthony." "What?!" She said with a laugh as Ben helped her out of the tub.

"Anthony as a middle name, Miranda."

"But, uh," she said gesturing between the two of them. "We're having a girl."

"I know, but, look, hear me out," he said pressing his hard, wet body against hers. "When Toni Morrison was baptized, she received the name 'Anthony' from the Catholic church—"

"And your middle name is 'Anthony' also," she said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"True," he said with a smile. "It's unique and different and it doesn't have to be Cheddar's first name. It could be 'Something Anthony Warren'."

"I don't know, Ben."

"Shepherd and Grey's son is named after you! And you named your son after your favorite intern."

"Okay, Ben Warren, but listen to what you're saying, we name our sons after other people, not ourselves."

He nodded, giving her an adorable smile. She wanted to cave in right there. "Can we table it?" He asked kissing her neck.

A chill ran down her spine. "Fine," she said sighing. "Anthony. It doesn't sound so bad."

"See?" He asked. Ben helped her back into her robe and kissed Miranda one more. "Alright, I'm going to get Tuck. I'll be right back." She nodded and climbed into the bed.


	27. Must Get Out

**Must Get Out**

Miranda picked up the remote quickly and pressed 'mute'. "Tuck," she called out softly. She took a deep breath and waited.

"Yes!" Her son called back. She rolled her eyes and felt a sharp pain come over her. She groaned quietly, turning on her side. She didn't speak and knew that he would be strolling into her room when she didn't answer. Another pain hit her and she pulled at the sheets. Tuck walked into the room. "Yes?" He asked. He saw her in pain and he started to panic and ran next to her and touched her shoulder. "Mommy!" Miranda tried not to laugh, mostly because she could feel herself pushing when she did. "Are you okay?!" He screeched.

"Yes. I am," she nodded. "The baby… is just ready to come… out." Tuck nodded wildly. "So hand me my phone so I call Ben at the hospital. And then put my suitcase in the car and we're going to leave." Miranda grimaced.

"Mommy?"

"It's okay. It just hurts like a b—ohh!" She breathed deeply. "But it's okay."

Tuck nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back." He handed her the phone and she called Ben. He'd been at the hospital all night.

"Good morning, baby," Ben said in a raspy voice. She'd probably waken him up and he sounded so sexy.

Miranda forwent the greeting. "I think I'm going into labor. My contractions are about ten, maybe fifteen minutes apart," she told him calmly.

Ben spoke quickly: "I'll be right there."

"No, just tell…," Miranda took a deep breath. "Just tell someone that I'm on my way."

"Baby, let me come and get you. You shouldn't have to drive yourself to the hospital."

"Tuck will be with me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but I'm coming. I'm in the parking lot now. I'm coming to get you."

"NO!" She yelled. Ben didn't speak. He waited for her to explain. But she couldn't. She didn't have time to explain to him and have him dismiss her fears. "Just get back in the hospital and stay. Stay there." She could feel hot tears burning her eyes.

"Baby? W-what? Why?"

She groaned. "I don't want you driving while I'm in labor."

"But why?"

"Just don't leave, okay?" She told him. She wiped away her tears.

"Okay. Okay," he said surrendering.

"Promise me, Ben!"

"I promise, Miranda," he said sincerely. Miranda relaxed and breathed. "But if you're not here in fifteen minutes, twenty tops I will come to get you."

"Ahhh!" She screamed

"Miranda, please just let me send someone to get you. Even if it's not me."

Tuck came back into the room. "I'm finished," her son said. She gave him a weak smile.

"Fine!" Miranda said to Ben. "Okay."

With the help of Tuck, Miranda walked down the stairs. "Okay, son, run and take my suitcase out of the car; someone is coming." He ran off.

Miranda paced back and forth between the rooms on the first floor, trying to find comfort, with Tuck right beside her. A horn sounded and Miranda heard a car door open and shut. Tuck ran to the door. "It's the Chief!" He yelped.

"Richard?" Miranda asked squinting her eyes, trying to breathe.

"Yes! The Chief is here."

Tuck opened the door and Richard rushed in. "Bailey." Miranda nodded her head. "Hey, Tuck."

Tuck waved. "Hi, Chief," he answered.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Miranda asked.

"Well, your husband sent me over. He said you didn't want him driving or something. Practically begged me to come and get you."

Miranda blushed. "Tuck… can you put my suitcase in the Chief's car, please?" Tuck nodded and ran outside.

Richard watched him leave and looked down at the very pregnant Miranda. "Does your fear have anything to do with Tucker's accident and his brain surgery while you were giving birth to Tuck?" They sat down on the sofa.

Miranda nodded, releasing more tears. Miranda turned to her mentor. "If… If Ben stays at the hospital, then nothing bad can happen to him."

Richard rubbed her back. "Everything will be alright." Miranda didn't answer. "You will have a beautiful and healthy baby girl who's smart and funny just like her mother." Tuck came back in the house and Miranda looked at him. His bright smile made her smile. "Now let's go because I haven't delivered a baby in years and I don't want you to be my refresher." They laughed as they made their way to the car. At a red light, in the backseat, Miranda yelled loudly. Tuck covered his ears. "I'll drive with my left hand and you can squeeze my right arm, if you want," Richard laughed. "We're almost there, Mandy. Hang on."

When they pulled up to the hospital, Ben was waiting anxiously at the door with a wheelchair. Miranda's heart burst. She no longer had to worry about him. He was here and he was safe. He hurried to the car and helped her out. "How are you, baby?"

"I am so much better—Ahhh!"

Ben smiled. "I can see that."

She laughed. "Don't make me laugh!"


	28. Maybe Your Baby

**Maybe Your Baby**

"Okay, Miranda, it's almost time for you to start pushing," Miranda's doctor, Dr. Melissa Pratt, said.

"Oh, no! My husband isn't back yet," Miranda said rushing the words out. Every inch of her body was hurting. And streams of sweat were mixing with the tears coming from her eyes.

The doctor came beside the bed. She was a good doctor with great credentials. Miranda had been observed by several doctors over her pregnancy, but she felt no connection to any of them except Dr. Pratt; the only obstetrician that she trusted aside from her friend, Dr. Addison Montgomery. Addison, along with her favorite intern, George O'Malley, had helped her deliver Tuck even after she'd refused to. Miranda thought back on those moments with pride at O'Malley's growth. Her heart warmed as she remembered not only the birth of her first child, but her favorite intern. Dr. Pratt's voice brought her back: "Miranda. I know you want Ben with you, but we'll have to start with or without him when the time comes, okay?" Miranda shook her head. She didn't want to hear this crap! "Miranda, we talked about this. You don't get to call the shots today. I'm _your_ doctor; I call the shots. So, I'm going to give you the directions and you're going to follow them and we're going to deliver this baby, alright?"

Miranda looked at the woman and breathed. She was feeling so overwhelmed. Ben had been pulled into an emergency surgery by another attending several hours ago as he wheeled Miranda to her room. "I'll be back, Miranda."

"Tell them no. Tell them that I, your wife, Dr. Bailey, board member, am in labor!" Miranda screamed as she held onto his lab coat.

Ben had tried to hold back a smile. He'd looked at Dr. Pratt who said in an assuring voice: "She'll be fine. Go. It'll be a while before any of the good stuff happens."

Ben had laughed and kissed Miranda's forehead. Then, he'd kissed her lips so softly and so passionately, some of the pain in her body had subsided. "You are so beautiful, baby."

"I am?" She'd asked looking up at him. She imagined that she'd looked a mess, but he looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He nodded. "Of course, Miranda. And you're the love of my life." Miranda had had another contraction, grabbing his hand tightly. She half expected him to try and pull his hand back, but he'd just winced a little and stroked her head. When it was over, he'd looked down at her: "And I'll be so quick; you won't even know that I'm gone."

"Alright," she said, dazed.

"Don't give birth to Cheddar without me."

She had smiled. "I won't." He'd kissed her again. She'd closed her eyes, grabbed his face and pulled him in for a long kiss. And then he was gone.

"He said he'll be back!" Miranda said to Dr. Pratt. "He'll be back. Just give him some time."

"It's time to get started, Miranda" Dr. Pratt said gesturing to her intern and the nurse. She rolled her chair up to Miranda's open legs. She lifted up the sheet and looked underneath. "So, uh, do you guys have a name for her?"

Miranda licked her lips. "We, uh, call the baby… Cheddar."

"Oh, that's adorable," Dr. Pratt said slowly. She smiled weakly.

"But we want to call her 'Camille Anthony'—I know, I know, 'Anthony,' but he loves it," Miranda said with a smile. "Can I start pushing? I feel like I should start pushing."

"No, no, no, Miranda. Do not start pushing."

Miranda was concerned. Just minutes ago Dr. Pratt was saying that it was time to start pushing. She was trying not to panic. "Why not?"

"Because, Miranda, remember what I said?" Miranda just stared at her. "I'm the doctor and you're the patient. Follow instructions."

Miranda nodded as Richard came bursting into the room. His presence shocked her as she had another contraction. "Chief!?"

"That's me," he said with a wide smile.

Miranda cocked her head to the side. "Where's my husband? Where's Ben?"

"He's, uh, he's still in surgery." Miranda rolled her eyes. "But he asked me come so I'm here."

"You don't… have to—you don't have to stay. I'll be—ahhhhh!" Miranda screamed. "I'll be okay."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Stop thinking you have to do this on your own. I'm here for now. And Ben will be back. And it would be my pleasure to help you until he returns." Miranda wanted to cry. Richard was such a sweet man. "Truth be told, I have nothing scheduled and this is… well, this is the most thrilling thing to happen all year. Almost like I'm…," his voice trailed off.

"Uh, Dr. Webber, can I talk to you outside for a bit?" Dr. Pratt asked.

"Oh, alright. We'll be right back," the Chief said to her as he walked out of the door behind Dr. Pratt. Before the door closed, Miranda could hear him ask if everything was okay. The nurse and Dr. Pratt's intern milled around making random noises, seemingly on purpose, trying to deter Miranda from listening to the conversation happening outside. They walked back into the room. "Mandy, you're glowing," Richard said beaming.

Miranda tried to read his face. Was it full of worry? Excitement? Anxiousness? What? All she could see on his face was a bright smile. "Thank you."

"Miranda, Richard, I will be right back," Dr. Pratt said with a short smile. She looked at Richard quickly and left the room.

"Um, can you guys give us the room for a minute? Please?" He asked the intern and the nurse.

She wondered what was wrong. "What's the problem, Richard?" Her mind went into panic-mode as she watched the nurse and intern finished what they were doing.

They left, leaving Miranda and her mentor alone. He picked up her hand. "So, I just talked to Dr. Pratt and she thinks your baby, Swiss, uh, Provolone—"

"Cheddar!" Miranda interrupted, grinning slightly. Richard raised his eyebrows as she shook her head.

He chuckled. "Right, right. Cheddar, sorry. She thinks Cheddar may have her cord wrapped around her neck."

"What?" Miranda asked with wild eyes. "No! Sh-sh-she's fine. She's fine!"

Richard continued calmly, he wasn't sugarcoating anything. Still holding Miranda's hand, he continued: "So she's getting an OR team together right now and you're going into surgery right now."

"Cheddar is fine!" Miranda repeated.

Richard stroked her hand. "She will be. You just have to trust Pratt. She knows what she's doing, alright?" She nodded. "So you just have to trust her and if you don't trust her, trust God." Miranda tried to be strong and hold back the tears, but looking into the kind eyes of Richard made her collapse into his arms. He held onto her. "Mandy, shhh... It's fine. Cords around the necks of babies happens often. So, don't worry. Don't panic. Your baby will be fine and you will do great and you give birth to the next generation's Chief of General Surgery. I mean... you've already given birth to this hospital's future Chief of Surgery. Tuck's amazing and Cheddar will be amazing." Through her tears, Miranda smiled and hugged her mentor. Dr. Pratt came back into the room. "She's ready."

"Good. Okay, Miranda. It's time to move. Chief, are you coming up?"

He looked at Miranda. "Only if you want me to."

Miranda sniffled. "Please, I don't want to be alone." Richard nodded and they moved up to the operating room.

As Miranda was being prepped, Ben exploded into the room. "Miranda?!"

"Ben?!" She called out.

He rushed to her and kissed her head. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I said I would be here and I wasn't."

"It's okay. The Chief was here and he was great."

"Okay, Miranda… push!" Dr. Pratt ordered. Miranda took a breath and pushed with all of her might. Ben held one of her hands and Richard held the other. Miranda stopped pushing. "Great job! And… push!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Miranda screamed as she squeezed the hands of her husband and her mentor.

"Okay, stop. Don't push… just hold a second," Dr. Pratt said.

"Errrm, Ben, you have this?" Richard asked.

Miranda looked up and smiled weakly. "Sorry," she said.

"No, it's fine," he said looking down at her. He looked to Ben. "I know this is a special moment and I don't want to be in the way."

Ben and Miranda nodded. "Alright, Miranda, push!" Dr. Pratt told her. Miranda screamed. "Good! Hold."

"Alright, you two, I'm leaving," Richard said looking from Ben to Miranda.

Ben turned to Richard. "Thanks, sir. Thank you for earlier, thank you for being there for Miranda when I couldn't. I can't—we can't thank you enough." Richard nodded and, wordlessly, exited the room. Before he was gone, he winked at Miranda.

She smiled and mouthed: "Thank you."

"Okay, Miranda, here we go—Push!" Dr. Pratt told her. Miranda did as she was told.

Ben kissed the forehead of his wife and said: "You're doing great, baby." She nodded. "You know, I kind of wish that we were having a boy now."

"What?!" She asked as Dr. Pratt told her to push again. If Ben was trying to take her mind off of everything, he was succeeding. She wasn't even thinking about the moving parts of her procedure.

"Why?" Miranda asked as she heard the doctors working between her legs. She couldn't feel anything and thanked God that her body was numb. "I'm scared," Miranda confessed before Ben could reply.

"Me, too," Ben said kissing her hand.

"Camille has a cord around her neck. She is—she could be choking. I'm choking her!" Miranda said panicking.

"Relax, baby." Ben wiped his forehead. "Cheddar will be here shortly and there will longer be anything to worry about."

"Here we go, Miranda, Ben, last push. Just everything you got, okay, Miranda?" Miranda nodded wildly.

"You're ready, baby?" Ben asked through his mask. He held her hand. Miranda looked into the eyes of her husband. He was wonderful and so supportive. Even when he wasn't there, she still felt protected because he made sure that she had people in her corner. She licked her lips slightly and nodded. Ben inhaled and said: "Okay, let's do this."

"Yeah, _let's_ ," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Ben laughed, making her laugh. She took another deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

"Baby's out," Dr. Pratt said. "Clipping the umbilical cord. Dr. Anderson, get the baby, little Cheddar, please." The doctor smiled. She directed the nurses and her interns.

"I don't hear her," Miranda said trying to stay calm. Tears fell from her eyes. "Ben, go and see about her."

"She's fine. I'm going to stay by your side," Ben said kissing her all over. "You were perfect."

"Dr. Warren," someone said. Miranda recognized the voice as one of Dr. Pratt's interns.

"You did great, Miranda Bailey," Ben told her and he kissed her sweaty forehead and walked over to where the baby was.

Miranda closed her eyes and prayed. She listening intently and waited for the unfamiliar sound of her baby girl crying. "Ben?" She asked as Cheddar started crying. A great wave came over her body. The general surgeon cried with relief. "Is she okay? She's beautiful, right?"

"He's perfect," Ben said, his voice seeming so far away. "He looks just like Curt did as a baby."

"Huh?" Did he say 'he'? Was he drugged up, too? "You mean, she, right?"

His voice was fading. "No, Cheddar's a boy. We have a son. Another son!"

"It's a boy," Dr. Pratt said.

Miranda ignored her doctor. "A son… a boy…" She was tired. She hadn't worked like that in years. She closed her eyes.

"Dr. Pratt, her BP is dropping," a faint voice said.

"Okay, be alert! Follow my lead," Dr. Pratt said.

"Miranda! Baby! Baby, stay with me! Miranda! Miranda!"

Going deep inside of herself; everything seemed quiet. She could hear one, long, loud beep and what seemed like hundreds of muffled voices, but one was a very distinct voice, so familiar. One she'd heard nearly every day since she'd started at the Seattle Hospital. "What the hell is going on?"

"I have this, Richard," Dr. Pratt said.

Miranda felt her body jerk. She gasped loudly. "Oh, God! Miranda?"

"She's okay. She's… she's okay," Dr. Pratt's exhaled.

Miranda's eyes opened and they landed on her husband who had tears in his eyes. He picked up her hand and kissed it. The tears fell freely onto her skin where he whispered: "I love you. Don't leave me."


	29. Another Start

**Another Star**

"Miranda?" Ben asked.

"Yes?" She answered slowly.

"How… how are you feeling?"

Miranda didn't open her eyes. "Like someone opened me up and took a huge piece of me," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, something like that," Ben said.

"Where's Tuck?" She asked sipping some of the water that Ben was holding out to her.

"He's asleep in one of the waiting rooms." She started to respond. "And someone is watching him. He's fine. Just tired."Ben sat down on the edge of her bed. "But, uh, I need to tell you something."

"Oh God," she said as her eyes started to tear up. Ben scratched the side of his face and picked up her hand. He kissed it. "Just tell me." He inhaled and began to detail what happened during the birth of their child. Streams of tears flowed from her eyes. She pulled her hand back and covered her mouth: "Ohmygod!" She tried to sit up and winced at the pain. Miranda took a breath. And another one. The air didn't seem to want to pass.

"Relax, Miranda. Breathe," he answered calmly. She tried another breath and found that she could now breathe properly. "You're fine. Dr. Pratt came by a while ago and said that everything looks good."

"How's my baby?"

"Uh, our baby," Ben said with a smile. "And he's asleep. He's fine and perfect."

"He? Cheddar's not a girl?" Ben raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Miranda was so confused. She cocked her head. "Ahh, I remember Dr. Pratt saying Cheddar was a boy." Ben chuckled. "So, for 47 months I've been carrying what I thought was a girl. My little girl. And it's not a girl. It's a boy. Cheddar is a boy."

"Yes. And he's adorable," he said simply. "Wanna see him?"

"What do you think?" Miranda squealed. Ben placed the brown-skinned baby on her chest. His head was full of wet, soft hair. He looked at Miranda. She expected to see the brown eyes that both of his parents had. But, his eyes were ebony. So deep that she found herself getting lost in them. Then the baby's eyes smiled quickly and he closed them, snapping Miranda out of her trance. "Look at him. He's the cutest thing."

"And he's ours. The very best part of us." Ben kissed her forehead, running a hand along her hair. Ben stared at her, gritting his teeth.

She knew that look. He was hiding something. She just had to ask the right question. "I hope you didn't name him already because—"

Ben widened his eyes. "Uhh, actually, I did."

"Unh-uh!?" Ben made a sad face and she resisted the urge to laugh. "God, Ben Warren! I almost died! You couldn't wait for me to wake up!?"

Ben puffed his cheeks full of air and released it. "Miranda, you'll love it."

"Well, it's kinda too late to change it now, so lay it on me."

Ben took a deep breath. "Richard Anthony Bailey Warren." Ben made a face as Miranda nodded slowly. "You like it, right?"

A smile spread across her face. Damn him. "It's perfect! I love it!"

"I knew you would."

Miranda made a face and kissed her son. "Oh, no, you didn't."

"Well, I hoped you would." Husband and wife talked a little longer enjoying time with the baby.

There was a knock on the door and Callie waltz into the room carrying balloons and a medium-sized teddy bear. "Hey!" Callie said hugging Ben and then her best friend.

"Thanks for coming," Miranda said to her.

"Of course. And there are a bunch of people who want to see you, but I told them that they had to wait."

She laughed loudly. "Callie, meet Richard Anthony. Richard Anthony, meet your Auntie Callie." Callie smiled brightly. "Ben named him."

Callie gave Ben a thumbs-up. "Richard Anthony. After the Chief?" Miranda smiled. "That's so cool. Well, now we know the little guy will be amazing. And he's gorgeous. Just like his mommy. Miranda smiled. She swooned over the baby some more. "Sorry to cut this short," Callie started. "But I have to hustle to surgery; a guy's hand got stuck in a grinder."

"Ooo!" Miranda winced.

"Yeah, you should see his face. I'll be back later." She hugged Miranda again and was gone.

As she left, Richard came through the door. "Mandy. How are you?"

"I'm amazing," she said.

"I just, uh, came in here to see the newest addition."

"Of course," Ben said. "Want to hold him?"

"Sure. Yes!" Richard exclaimed. Richard sat in a chair in the corner of the room and Ben placed the baby in his arms. "Upset he's not a girl?"

Miranda shook her head. "No and I guess the machines can't be 100% 100% all of the time." Ben and Richard laughed.

"He's a wrinkly little thing, ain't he?" Richard asked with a deep laugh. Ben agreed. "But he's a handsome fellow. So, what do we call the prince?"

Ben winked at Miranda. "Richard Anthony Bailey Warren," she told him. Miranda watched her mentor's eyes began to water.

"Bailey, Warren." He shook his head. "Miranda, Ben… Mandy, you—you didn't have to name your child after me!" Richard whisper-shouted.

"I didn't," Miranda told him with a smile.

"What?"

"Ben did." She jerked her head in the direction of her husband.

Richard looked at Ben. "Now why in the world would you do that?"

Ben hummed. "Because you mean so much to Miranda. And to me. And because you've always been there for us, especially today. There isn't anyone else that I would have wanted to have talked Miranda through what Dr. Pratt knew before she went into surgery. You kept her strong and, for that, I thank you. We thank you."

"And we love you," Miranda added.

"Well… fine," he said. They were all quiet for a while. "This is so cool. I mean, it's amazing. No one's ever named a child after me."

"What a shame," Miranda said looking at him. "Can I hold my baby?" She asked gesturing to her youngest son.

"You mean my namesake?" Richard asked. Miranda smiled.

He gave the baby to Miranda. She stared at her son while her husband and mentor talked. "Warren, thank you. I knew you were a great guy."

"You're only saying that because I named my child after you."

"Maybe," the Chief answered and they shook hands.

Miranda interrupted their conversation. "Sir?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered turning in her direction.

"Ben and I were talking earlier and we decided that we want you to be the baby's godfather."

"Only if you're up to it," Ben added holding out his hand again.

Richard looked up at the ceiling and then to a cheesing Miranda and finally to Ben's outstretched hand. "Nothing would give me more pleasure," he replied taking Ben's hand. They hugged.

"Thank you!" Miranda said.

"No, thank you," Richard said.

The door opened and Miranda looked up to see her parents walking into the room. "Momma? Daddy?"

"Oh, my baby!" Elena said. She hugged both Ben and Richard and then came to the side of Miranda's side.

The General Surgeon watched as her father shook hands with her husband and her mentor. Four of the five most important men in her life in one room. The only one missing was—"Mommy!" Tuck said coming into the room.

"Hey, baby," Miranda said smiling as more tears rolled down her face. She kissed her son's head and pinched his hair. It was definitely time for a haircut.

He touched his brother. "He's cute!"

"Miranda, he's beautiful," her mother said picking the baby up. "I thought you were having a girl?"

"So did we," she and Ben said together.

"So, what's this handsome boy's name?"

"Richard Anthony," Miranda said.

"That's a great name, a strong name," William said shaking Richard's hand again. "You've always been a second father to her."

"That's not the first time I've heard that," Richard said making everyone laugh.

"You're definitely family to us, Richard," Ben said gesturing between Miranda and himself.

"Yeah, my two dads, my two sons and my husband." Miranda yawned.

"Tired?" Her father said kissing her cheek.

She nodded. "Extremely."

"Well, let us go. We put our stuff in your guest room and we'll have a big dinner this weekend and you're coming over," Elena said turning to Richard. When Elena Bailey told you that you were going to do something, you did it. Richard nodded. He looked over at William and Ben who were smirking. Miranda started to protest. "Sweetheart, don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Before leaving the room, Elena, Richard and William all hugged her and gave her a kiss and left the room, leaving Miranda, Ben, Tuck and the baby alone.

Miranda looked over at her boys. She realized that she was outnumbered by them. She smiled and shook her head. "Mommy, can I hold him?" Miranda nodded.

"You have to be really careful, bud. He's like a… a wet piece of bread," Ben told him.

"I can rip him?!" Tuck asked. His eyes were wide and scared. Ben shook his head furiously as Tuck sat on the bed next to Miranda.

"No, of course not," Miranda said giving Ben a face. "You just have to be extra, extra, extra careful." He gave the baby to Tuck.

Ben looked at his wife who was rolling her eyes at him and shaking her head. "Whaa? When I'm exhausted I make bad analogies."

"Oh, you're tired?" She asked her husband. He nodded. "Did you just give birth to a live being?"

He shook his head. He leaned in a kissed her. "I couldn't have done what you did. My Super Shero. You were great in there."

"You sound surprised."

"No, of course not." He looked over at Tuck holding the baby. "I—"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just admiring your work," he said making her blush.

Ben pulled a chair up to the bed. "So, uh, how are my parents out here so quickly?" Miranda asked.

Ben wiggled his eyebrows. "As soon as I got off the phone with you the very first time, I called them. My mom and dad should be here soon."

Miranda smiled. "Damn it, you're amazing." She reached out to him and stood up, facing her. He leaned down to kiss her. She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you. And our family."

"Mommy?" Tuck asked.

"Yes, baby," she said softly.

"What do we call the baby?"

"His name is Richard Anthony, Tuck," she said smiling at her oldest son.

"I know that, but what do I call him?"

"Like a nickname?" She asked. Tuck nodded.

"Well, the nickname for Richard is usually Di…," Ben's voice trailed off. He looked at Miranda and they burst into a laughing fit. Tuck stared at them like they were crazy.

"On to the next option," Miranda said. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "Well, what about Richie? Or Ant? Are those too big or too manly for him?" She asked looking from her husband to her sons. Tuck wasn't paying them any mind. He was focused on his little brother, chatting away. "Well, I'm still gonna call him Cheddar," she chuckled.

Ben nodded. "Tony?" He answered his own question. "I don't know about that for a baby, maybe as he gets older." She agreed.

"We could call him 'RA'," Tuck said jumping back into the conversation.

"Ari?" Ben asked, with a confused look on his face. He was so cute.

"Noooo," Tuck said with a giggle. "RA, like 'R' for Richard and 'A' for Anthony. 'RA'."

"Honey, I love it," she said touching Tuck's shoulder gently. "That's brilliant."

"I agree, Tuck. Way to go, big brother." Tuck smiled widely.

There was a knock on the door. "Uh, Dr. Bailey?" A voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"Umm, sure."

"Who is it?" Ben mouthed. She shrugged.

Her resident, Lemon Rashad, came into the room. And Miranda was honestly surprised. "Hello, Rashad."

"Dr. Bailey, I'm on my way home, but I wanted to stop by and say congratulations to you and to Warren," she said looking from Miranda to Ben. "And I'm glad you're okay."

"Well, thank you… Lemon," Miranda said. The girl smiled.

"Yeah, thanks, Lemon," Ben said quickly.

Lemon pulled a card out of her pocketbook. "And I brought this for the baby."

"Wow! Thank you," Miranda said pushing Ben towards the card.

"Oh gosh, sorry," Ben started. "Lemon, this is our son, Tuck. Tuck this is one of our co-workers, Lemon."

Tuck smiled as the young doctor waved. "Lemon? Like the fruit?"

"William George, be kind," Miranda warned.

"It's okay," she said smiling at Tuck. He blushed. "I know all about you. Warren, um, Ben talks about you all of the time."

It was Ben's turn to blush. "And I got this for you." She pulled another card out of her bag. "I have a little brother, too." Tuck smiled at the girl. "Well, that's it, I just wanted to… uh, come by. Say congratulations and goodnight." She turned towards the door.

"Rashad?" Miranda called out.

"Yes?"

"Could you do us a favor?"

"Sure!" She said a little too excitedly. "I mean, yes, of course."

"Could you take our picture?"

The girl nodded and pulled out her phone. Ben handed her his phone as well. "Thanks, Lemon," he said. Ben took the baby from Tuck so the boy could reposition himself. "Wanna hold Cheddar for the picture?"

Tuck smiled sheepishly and buried his head into his mother's arms. "My arms hurt."

"Alright, I'll hold him," Ben nodded. He sat on the other side of Miranda. "He is 8.5 pounds."

Lemon spoke again: "Wow." She looked right into Miranda's eyes. "Just… wow! Good for you." Miranda twisted her and smiled. "All right, you guys," Lemons said focusing the family. "Say 'cheese'!"

At her statement, Tuck, Ben and Miranda cracked up as the flash hit their eyes, taking their first family photo.

"Thank you, Rashad," Miranda said again as the girl left the room. Ben got up from the bed and walked Cheddar around the room, Tuck right beside them. They talked and laughed. Her heart was bursting. She was so happy. Her family was perfect. Miranda looked at her husband. Ben, he was the most perfect guy. Her best friend. He was always there, always on her side even when he wanted to kick her off the edge of a cliff. And she would always have his back even when she wanted to run him through the blender. What they had was love. She realized that their lives would be amazing, especially if they had each other. Giving birth. Well, that had been the easy part. They could overcome any problem and nothing would hold them back from success with their family or in their careers. They were going on year two, their family was growing and everything was great. Plus, there were a lot more years to come and she was grateful that she'd get to spend them with her better half.

-The End-


End file.
